Most Likely To
by versusthequeer
Summary: High School Reunions can be fun! That is... until the one person who broke your heart reappears after 10 years and you find out that the two of you were voted 'Most Likely To Get Married' in high school. G!P
1. Most Likely To Be A Disaster

**A/N:** Just had this idea, don't know if anything will come from it. It's also a G!P story, my first one ever. So if you don't like it, well, don't read it.

* * *

Chloe walks out to the curbside pickup at Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport in Atlanta, Georgia, her duffel bag slung over her right shoulder. She uses her left hand to move the sunglasses to the top of her head, then pulls out her phone to see that her Lyft driver had arrived. She looks around for the blue Toyota Camry that was listed on her phone, spotting it and hopping in the car. She tells the driver to take her to her friend's address and he pulls away from the airport.

The entire car ride there, Chloe stares out the window and braces herself for the long weekend that she had in front of her. Chloe was back in town to celebrate her 10th high school reunion with her friends.

Chloe Beale had moved away from Georgia right after graduation, heading to Portland to live with her sister Claire. High school had never been too kind to Chloe, she definitely started out as a nobody and slowly worked her way up the totem pole. Soon, she was a cheerleader and dating the most popular girl in school, Beca Mitchell. It was no secret, what had happened between Beca and Chloe, but Chloe tries not to dwell on the past too much.

Which is one of the only reasons she agreed to come to this reunion and spend the weekend with Amy and their friends, because Beca never graduated from high school and therefore had no reason to be at the reunion. And Chloe was thankful for that. She didn't know if she could handle being in the same room with Beca after what had happened, regardless of how long it had been. Beca had broken her heart and completely abandoned her.

The car pulls into the long driveway of Amy's inherited house and Chloe lets out a deep breath as she gets out of the car. She grabs her duffel bag and heads to the house, thanking the Lyft driver on her way up the driveway. The door was unlocked, so Chloe pushes it open, calling out for Amy to see where the Australian could be.

She admires the plethora of awards Amy had received, for going on to be a professional wrestler, line the walls of the house. She calls out for Amy once more, still no sign of her friend anywhere. Chloe sighs, walking up the stairs to the kitchen where she sees giant posters of their high school photos lining the wall, all with their 'Most Likely To' phrase under each photo.

 **Benji Applebaum:** Most Likely To Be The Next Houdini **  
Chloe Beale:** Most Likely To Be A Motivational Speaker  
 **Stacie Conrad:** Most Likely To Cure Cancer  
 **Emily Junk:** Most Likely To Be Trip On National TV  
 **Aubrey Posen:** Most Likely To Get What She Wants  
 **Jesse Swanson:** Most Likely To Score Movies  
 **Amy Wilson:** Most Likely To Wrestle A Croc

Chloe smiles as she continues looking along the wall until her eyes land on one photo that she never guessed she would have seen.

 **Beca Mitchell.**

Her heart stops as she hears footsteps approach her from behind, a tall body wrapping arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, Chloe!" Aubrey exclaims happy, letting go of a still shocked Chloe. Aubrey looks at the wall and smiles happily. "Isn't this the cutest thing ever? Most of us actually went on and succeeded our 'Most Likely To's."

"Aubrey… why is Beca's photo on the wall? She didn't even graduate high school."

"Uhhhh…." Aubrey pauses, taking a step away from Chloe as the redhead turns around and glares at her best friend. "Something about getting an honorary diploma…"

"You knew, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asks in disbelief. "Or give me a warning or something!"

"If I gave you a warning, you wouldn't have come."

"You're damn right, I wouldn't. Bree, I don't want to be here with her." Chloe complains, knowing that it's still absolutely ridiculous to be hung up over her ex for a decade.

"It's been ten years, Chloe and-"

"And she never apologized for what she did." Chloe interrupts, holding her hand up to Aubrey's face. Aubrey nods understandingly before excusing herself, muttering something about finding Amy and leaving Chloe alone to think.

Chloe makes her way through the house, locating a bedroom to take over for the weekend. She throws her duffel bag on the ground and sits on the bed, head in her hands as she replays the worst day of her life in her head.

* * *

 _Chloe walks down the hallways of Barden High School with her heart in her stomach. She had just gotten the news that Beca had dropped out of high school and moved across the country to Los Angeles to, as Stacie described it, 'pursue an opportunity that she couldn't pass up'. But Chloe knew the truth. She reaches her locker and exhales loudly, leaning her head against the cold metal of the door. Her fist comes in contact with the locker, a loud banging resonating off of the walls as tears stream down her face._

 _She hears footsteps running up from behind her, not moving from her spot to look at the person she knew was standing behind her._

 _"Chloe, please, just talk to me." Aubrey pleads with her._

 _"Go away, Aubrey." Chloe mumbles against the locker, sniffling softly._

 _"Please, talk to me…"_

 _"There's nothing to say. She's gone. She doesn't fucking care and it's obviously very apparent."_

* * *

Beca steps out of the rental car and looks towards the house in front of her. She removes her sunglasses, sticking them in the collar of her shirt before hearing footsteps next to her. Her personal assistant, Spencer, walks up beside her while messing around on her phone.

"You sure you're ready for this, boss?" Spencer asks, looking up from her phone to see Beca staring blankly at the house.

"You mean am I sure I'm ready to see the girl whose life I destroyed while making the biggest mistake of my life? No, but… I'll be okay." Beca says confidently.

"Are you going to talk to her about it… or?"

"I highly doubt she wants to hear what I have to say, but if she'll listen, yes. I made a mistake with Chloe and I've regretted it every day for the last ten years. I just don't know. She'll probably avoid me all weekend." Beca shrugs as they make their way towards the house.

Beca and Spencer step inside the house, hearing a commotion in the kitchen, immediately heading up there to see Amy, Stacie, Jesse, Aubrey, and Chloe crowded around the table writing out name tags for everyone at the reunion tomorrow.

"Be-Caw!" Jesse exclaims, throwing his Sharpie on the table and standing up. "You made it. And who is this blonde beauty next to you?"

"My assistant, perv." Beca playfully shoves her best friend before pulling him into a hug. "I've told you this already. I still have to work while I'm here."

"Oh, right, the ever so famous music producer, Beca Mitchell, can never take a three day break." Jesse jokes as he leads Beca to the table while Spencer looks around. Beca sits down next to Jesse, avoiding eye contact with the redhead sitting across the table from her. "We're just helping Aubrey make name tags."

"Because Posen is the most likely to get what she wants, I assume." Beca chuckles as she grabs a sharpie and helps write down names on the list Aubrey had given Jesse.

"Shut up, Mitchell." Aubrey quips back. "We all know that most of us achieved what our classmates predicted."

Beca glares at Aubrey for a split second before returning to writing out names on the white name tags. Chloe stays silent, looking up at Beca every few seconds and trying to keep her composure.

Spencer watches her boss in the background before looking at the wall at all of the school pictures.

"It's cool, isn't it?" Benji says from beside her.

"What's the whole 'most likely to' thing about?" Spencer asks while continuing reading everyone's predictions.

"Well, we all couldn't be 'most likely to succeed' so… our classmates wrote out predictions of what we'd be most likely to do. Like me, for instance, Most Likely To Be The Next Houdini." Benji points to his picture, "I'm a magician, so they used that to write mine."

"And did you become the next Houdini?" Spencer asks, looking toward the awkward looking boy.

"I went on to be a professional magician, but I could never be as good as Harry Houdini." Benji says modestly.

"Why is Beca's blank?" Spencer points out while looking at Beca's class photo.

"Chloe had it edited out when Beca left high school before graduation."

"What did it say?"

* * *

 _" **Most Likely To Knock Someone Up!?** " Beca exclaims in disbelief. "Seriously? Just because everyone in the school knows that I'm intersex doesn't mean that I just sleep around with every girl I can!"_

 _Chloe sits on the desk in the Yearbook Committee office and shrugs._

 _"You better not be sleeping around with anyone but me."_

 _"I'm not, but why would they even assume I can even knock someone up?" Beca groans._

 _Chloe sits in silence, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. Her eyes avoid Beca as she inhales sharply, twiddling her thumbs as her legs kick the desk._

 _"Because you can." Chloe admits flatly._

 _"What?" Beca asks, turning to look at her girlfriend._

 _"Beca, I'm pregnant."_


	2. Most Likely To Hold A Grudge

**A/N:** Wow. The reviews already have been crazy. So I've decided to update with A LONG chapter. I can't promise all of my updates will be this quick, but I just really appreciated the reviews on this. I want to know what you think! Let me know where _**you**_ think this story is headed. I am always constantly adding little things here and there that you guys say you want to see happen. So, let me know! This story is just as much yours as it is mine! - Q

* * *

Chloe sits on the bed in the room that she had decided to occupy, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. She had only made it about 30 minutes into Beca's arrival before excusing herself from the group because her heart was in her throat and anger was coursing through her veins, knowing she needed to get away before she did something she regretted.

She pulls out her phone and finds her sister's number, tapping the 'call' button before pressing the phone to her ear.

It rings three times before Claire picks up.

 _'Hey Chloe! How's Atlanta?'_

"It's… It's fine." Chloe sighs, pressing her index finger and thumb against her brow. "Beca's here."

 _'What the…"_ Claire pauses and Chloe bites her lower lip waiting for her sister to reply. _'Has she said anything?'_

"Not to me, no."

 _'Typical fucking Beca.'_

"I swear to God if I come home and Cassidy has a sailor's mouth, I am blaming you. Watch your language." Chloe replies sternly, wishing her sister could see the glare she had plastered on her face. "Which reminds me, can I speak with her, please?"

 _'Yeah, she's just in her room. One second.'_

Chloe waits around, hearing rustling around on the other line before the voice of her daughter floods through the speaker.

 _'Hey, mom.'_

"Hey, Cass. How are you? Behaving for your Aunt?"

 _'Ugh, mooooom,'_ Cassidy draws out. _'Yes, I am behaving. I'm not a kid anymore!'_

"You're nine years old. You've been spending way too much time with Claire." Chloe chuckles. "Homework done?"

 _'Yes, my homework is done. Seriously, mom, stop worrying. I start summer break in two weeks.'_

"Hey, young lady. It's in a mother's nature to worry about their children."

 _'Why don't you tell that to my other mom, then? She doesn't worry about me.'_

"It's because she doesn't _care,_ Cassidy. We've been over this. She was gone before you were even born."

 _'I just don't understand why she'd leave. I mean, Aubrey says she loved you. Even Grandpa and Grandma said that.'_

"Past tense, sweetheart. She _**loved**_ me, but she stopped doing that. Why are you so keen on talking about Beca? You're never this curious." Chloe raises an eyebrow as she waits for her daughter to reply.

 _'Aunt Claire told me she's there.'_ Chloe can hear Cassidy shrug and she rolls her eyes. Of course, Claire would tell her daughter that her other mother is currently staying in the same house as she was.

"Of course, she did." Chloe scoffs, making a mental reminder to talk to her sister about that.

 _'So, is she there? Are you going to tell her about me?'_

"I don't know, Cass. I really don't know. I can't answer that for you. Look… Beca… she's this certain type of way when it comes to things…"

* * *

 _"Beca, I'm pregnant."_

 _Beca's eyes grow wide and she stares at Chloe with her jaw slacked open. "You're…?"_

 _"Yeah, Beca…" Chloe replies harshly, hoping for a better reaction from Beca but not the one that had the words 'run' written all over her face._

 _"Uhm, what are you going to do about it?"_

 _Chloe sighs, slipping off of the table and pacing the Yearbook Committee room. "I don't- I don't know. What do you think we should do?"_

 _"We?"_

 _"Yeah,_ _ **we** , Beca. This is your problem, too, you know." Chloe stops pacing to glare at Beca who is still staring blankly at her girlfriend._

 _"I- I got to go." Beca says abruptly, standing up and heading for the door._

 _"Really, Beca? That's fucking it?" Chloe yells in her direction. "Wow."_

 _"No, Chlo. It's not really it. I just need time to think about things. Can you like, give me some damn time?"_

 _"Fine." Chloe drops the conversation and rolls her eyes, hoping that Beca would come to her senses before it was too late._

 _"I'll figure it out over the weekend."_

 _ **Monday...  
**_ _Stacie walks into Barden High School to find Chloe sitting at her and Beca's usual meeting spot. She inhales sharply, walking over to the redhead who was looking around for Beca. Stacie knows that she shouldn't be playing messenger for Beca, but with the short brunette now thousands of miles away, she had no other choice._

 _Stacie sits down next to Chloe and gives her the news, telling her that Beca had received an opportunity to help record an album in Los Angeles and that she was gone. Chloe sobbed for minutes on Stacie's shoulder, knowing the real reason why Beca had upped and left without so much as a word._

 _Stacie retrieves a note from her pocket and hands it to Chloe, telling her it was the last thing Beca had written to her. Chloe nods and waits for Stacie to leave before opening the note:_

 _ **'Most Likely To' Do Whatever You Think Is Best.**_

 _ **Goodbye, Chloe.**_

* * *

 _'Mom? Helllooooo? Earth to mooooom.'_

Chloe looks up and gasps loudly, completely forgetting that she was on the phone with her daughter. "Sorry, Cass… I spaced out."

 _'Yeah, I can tell.'_ Cassidy says with a hint of a scoff in her voice. _'Hailey came over and we're going to play video games, so I wanted to say goodbye.'_

"Okay, bye sweetheart. I love you."

 _'I love you, too, mom.'_

"Be good for Claire, okay?"

 _'I will.'_ Cassidy pauses and Chloe raises her eyebrow, wondering if her daughter had anything else to say. _'And mom? I think you should tell her.'_

* * *

Beca walks through the house with Spencer, showing her assistant around and insisting that she take the only other single bedroom they had open since she didn't know anyone and Beca didn't want her to be uncomfortable. Spencer hesitantly agrees, setting up in the single room and telling Beca that she was going to work on some e-mails and contracts while she caught up with her friends.

Begrudgingly, Beca wanders through the house with her suitcase rolling behind her, looking for a room to stay in when she realizes that she may be shit out of luck. Aubrey, Stacie, and Jesse were sharing a room and said something about Benji and Emily sharing a room since they had been married for 4 years, leaving only one person who wasn't sharing their room: Chloe.

Beca sighs loudly as she walks towards the room that Chloe had occupied and wonders if it's even a good idea for her to attempt to talk to her ex-girlfriend. Beca had come to terms long ago that she was wrong for leaving Chloe in such a desperate time in her life. She stands in the doorway and sees Chloe on the balcony, wondering if she should go in.

(She does.)

She clears her throat loud enough for Chloe to hear her and is immediately met with a glare from the redhead, knowing that she deserved it and probably so much worse.

"Uhm. It seems like all the other rooms are taken." Beca says, avoiding eye contact with Chloe. "So… mind if I crash here for the night?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Chloe replies coldly, walking back into the bedroom and grabbing her duffel bag. "I was just leaving, anyway."

Chloe brushes past Beca, knocking into her shoulder on her way towards the door when Beca does something she, nor Chloe, was expecting. She grabs onto Chloe's wrist and stops her.

"Chloe, wait." Beca says softly. "Stay."

"Why, so you can run off again? So you can do what you're best at while I just _stay_?" Chloe scoffs.

"Look, Chlo…"

"Don't call me that, _Mitchell_. You want to talk, now, after 10 years? Then okay, let me go first." Chloe turns around, eyes zeroing in on Beca. "YOU left me because YOU are greedy. You always wanted more, more, more and when the slightest little thing changed, you fucking booked it. You high-tailed the fuck out of Georgia because you couldn't handle two things at one time. You took the easy route out of this to suit your life. You didn't even stop to think how this could affect mine. You care about no one but yourself, you selfish asshole. And on top of that, you didn't bother to figure out what I did and what decision I made because you dipped. You're a child and I'm done having this conversation with you."

Chloe turns back around to walk away, leaving Beca dumbfounded but attentive enough to call out after her. "You're right!"

Chloe stops dead in her tracks, tensing up at Beca's words. "You're right, Chloe. I left because I was scared. Everything was going great and then you got pregnant and I freaked out. I couldn't handle it and I'm sorry. Okay? Jesus Christ, I'm fucking sorry that I left you to deal with that on your own. I'm sorry that I never apologized once for leaving or for getting you pregnant. I'm sorry I never made a decision with you and I'm sorry that I ran away. And I know that apologizing won't change anything that happened, it won't change that I was selfish. You are absolutely right about me. I'm a selfish asshole who only cares about me and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I wasn't ready."

"I didn't need you to be ready, Beca. I just needed you to be there." Chloe replies softly, a single tear falling down her face before she presses her lips together. She clutches her duffel bag tightly to her shoulder and sighs loudly.

"I know and I was stupid and selfish, and I'm sorry. I've regretted my decision every day for the last 10 years. I've written you multiple text messages and dialed your number so many times just to get scared and never send them or never press call. I ruined your life, I broke your heart and I can never forgive myself for leaving." Beca sniffs, her eyes filling with tears as she spills her heart out. She digs around her pocket and finds a USB, handing it to Chloe. "Here… in case you don't believe me. These are, uh, videos I made for you."

Chloe reaches out and takes the USB, nodding knowingly before placing it gently in her duffel bag. "I'll see you around, Beca."

* * *

Chloe leaves the house, telling her friends that she was going to go down to the lake behind Amy's house for some fresh air, asking that she not be followed. The group respected her wishes and stayed at the house, mentioning something about being in the hot tub when she returned.

She walks down the dirt path to the dock, setting her bag down on the wood and pulling out her laptop. She plugs the USB into the port and waits for the 'Autoplay' screen to come up. She clicks on 'View Folders' and opens up a folder that was labeled 'To Chloe'. She sighs as she sees multiple video files appear on the screen, each labeled with a date. The last video was recorded three days prior to today, and Chloe wonders how much time Beca had spent making these videos for her. There were at least 120 videos, one for every month of the last 10 years.

She clicks on the first video which was recorded the day she found out that Beca had left Georgia. She plugs in her headphones as she waits for her laptop to load the video, instantly being in front of Beca's tired face. She was on an airplane.

 _ **'April 24, 2006.**  
Hey, uhm, Chloe. You'll probably never see this video, but I needed to say something. I'm on a plane to Los Angeles right now. I got a job at a studio and they wanted me to start immediately, so here I am. I told you I'd take the weekend to think of what we should do about the baby, but I told you that you were most likely to make the decision you think is best. I guess I'll offer my two cents even though it doesn't matter. I think you should keep them. Maybe it's because I ran off, and while you probably don't want that reminder of me, maybe they'll fix what I broke. If you do decide to keep them, I understand if you don't tell me. It was shitty of me to leave… So, uhm, yeah…'_

The video went blank and Chloe feels her heart break all over again as she replays it in her mind. She wonders if this was Beca's way of showing that, in a sense, she had always cared. She continues watching videos until one catches her eye. It was labeled 'January 30, 2008; Year 1'.

Chloe clicks on it and braces herself for what she's about to hear.

 _ **'January 30, 2008.**  
I can't believe it's been almost two years since I've seen you. I guess I was kind of asking for it. I didn't expect you to call or anything but yeah. I saw that it was a special day for you today, so I'm making this video. I tried my hardest to stay out of your life and leave you be, figuring you'd want that sort of respect from someone who could just up and leave you without a word. I'm sorry, Chlo… I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I still love you, I don't know why I'm telling you this because I'm pretty sure the feeling is not reciprocated. I saw Stacie's post of your daughter, she's almost a spitting image of you. You took my advice, not that you knew what my advice was since I'm still a coward and won't talk to you. But I'm glad to see that you kept them. I knew you'd make the right decision and I bet you're a wonderful mother. I sure as hell am getting zero awards in that department. It's her first birthday, I could tell she was excited the way she practically had cake for a face. Is it wrong of me to say that I wish I had been there? Through all of it? God knows I'd be a terrible parent, but it looks like you're doing your best for her and I know that she appreciates it. I sure do. Thank you for being there for her since I won't be. Which again, I'm really sorry for. I just assumed that by this point in time, you wouldn't want to hear what I have to say and you wouldn't want me in her life. What I did was really fucking shitty. I wish I could take it back, now. Uhm, well… I should probably stop recording before I start sobbing my eyes out. You've done a great job so far, Chloe. I really am proud of you.'_

Chloe wipes away the tears that had been streaming down her face as she watched Beca's video. She knew, Beca knew about their daughter and had wanted to be a part of her life at one point in time. She wonders if Beca still felt that way. It had been, after all, ten years.

Chloe decides to skip the rest of the videos for now, choosing the most recent one.

 _ **'May 24, 2016.**  
I've been recording videos for the last 10 years and one month. It's kind of crazy to think of that, now, because you've never seen any of them. I want you to, though. Maybe I'll work up the courage to give this USB to you in a few hours when we land in Atlanta. I know you don't know I'm coming… I didn't even know I was until Aubrey called me. Please don't be mad at her for knowing. She just wants to see you again. Don't let me ruin that. I, uhm, I wanted to record this last video to let you know that I'm still here. Even if I haven't even tried to contact you… Which kind of makes zero sense, but I just wanted to respect your wishes to not hear from me. Stacie may have told me something… That's not what I wanted to talk about, though…_

 _Remember, in high school, how the student body voted on what our 'Most Likely To's were going to be? And they had ones for couples, but they were never printed in the actual yearbook because high school relationships were such a trivial thing back then? Well, I don't want you to freak out when you see it on Saturday because they found them locked away in some weird archive and they're presenting them at the reunion, but we were on that list. 'Most Likely To Get Married'. Heh, seems stupid now… But, at the time, I don't think it was. I'm realizing more and more as the years go by that I miss you. Not only that, but I haven't stopped loving you and it's weird because I left. At one point in time, I wanted that with you. I saw that life with you and I threw it away. I think of what would have happened if I hadn't gotten scared and run off. We would have this beautiful daughter together. She would know who I was. We'd probably be married by now, not going to lie, but that's only because I was so madly in love with you and never wanted to let you go. And then I did, and I thought it was the right thing to do and it wasn't._

 _Anyways, I know you still probably want nothing to do with me after watching this. So, if that's the case… This is my final goodbye. After this, things will go back to the way they were when I left. You'll hate me, because I know you did or you still do… And I'll be sitting in my studio wishing I could have done something different. Chloe, I know that ten years of saying I'm sorry and that I regret my decision won't change anything. But if after this video, you don't hate me… then I want us to try to be friends, at least. I could never ask you for anything more because you probably haven't forgiven me and I wouldn't have forgiven me either. What I did was out of line and completely and utterly wrong._

 _But if by some awesome act of God, you have forgiven me by this point of the 120 videos I have recorded… Then, you know where I am. Once again, I'm so terribly fucking sorry for everything. Goodbye, Chloe.'_

Chloe slams her laptop shut as she feels her body shake while she sobs into her knees. She pulls her cellphone out of her pocket and immediately dials Claire's number. The second that Claire picks up, Chloe speaks.

"Claire, I need to talk to Cassidy... NOW."


	3. Most Likely To Be Caught In A Dilemma

**A/N:** I rewrote this chapter like four times because I kept coming up with ways to go about this, but I didn't want to have like five chapters for ONE day, so I am trying to speed things along. Next chapter is the actual reunion (which, I've never had a high school reunion, but I heard they're pretty boring in general) and a big talk between Beca and Chloe.

* * *

"Claire, I need to talk to Cassidy... NOW!"

 _'All right, Chlo. Let me go grab her.'_ Claire replies, taking in the urgency lacing Chloe's voice. A few seconds later, she hears her daughter's voice. _'What's up, mom?'_

"We need to have a conversation about something, okay?"

 _'Is everything okay?'_

"That depends on you… Your mother knows about you." Chloe says while letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

 _'Did you tell her?'_

"No... I guess she's known since you were one." Chloe takes her lower lip between her teeth.

 _'Why didn't she want to see me after all these years, then?'_ Chloe can hear the sadness in Cassidy's voice and her heart continues to break off into tiny fragments.

"Cass, it's really complicated. My situation with your mother has been complicated for ten years. I told Stacie that I never wanted to talk to her again after what she did to us, and I guess word got back to her and she stayed away..." Chloe can feel her voice crack, trying her best to stay strong for her daughter. "If I had known she knew you existed... I wouldn't have said that."

 _'Mommy, please don't cry,'_ Cassidy pleads _. 'Aunt Claire says we all make mistakes. My other mother made the biggest one so don't cry. It's not your fault.'_

"Thank you, baby." Chloe replies while letting a sob escape her lips. She uses her jacket to wipe her nose as she sniffles, wanting to get to the reasoning behind her calling. "I, uh... I'm going to talk to Beca this weekend, and I needed to know if you want her to know about your life. I'm leaving this up to you because you're old enough to decide what you want her to know or not. And if you want her in your life or not. I'm not making any promises she'll be there, but she did give me something to give to you."

 _'You can tell her little things about me, I guess. And if she really wants to know me, she can make an effort.'_ Cassidy says confidently.

"You're the smartest kid I know, did you know that?"

 _'Duh, you raised me! And Aunt Stacie has been a big help. She's a freaking genius.'_

Chloe laughs because out of all of her friends from Barden, besides Aubrey, Stacie had been there for her and Cassidy the most. She helped Cassidy with her homework and better understand the concepts of life that were important.

"Well, she's a mad scientist." Chloe jokes, falling back into ease as she talks to Cassidy. "But anyways, I was just making sure. If Beca wants to talk to you, would you be opposed to it?"

 _'Are you getting back together with her or something?'_

"No!" Chloe replies immediately. "No. I just think that I've let this drag on too long and she really is sorry for everything. She has a right to get to know you, if you are willing. You do have half of her genes."

 _'If she wants, I guess.'_ Cassidy shrugs. _'I mean, I've always wanted to know her. It's hard being one of the only kids with one mom.'_

"Most kids only have one mom, Cass."

 _'One parent. You know what I meant, mom._ ' Cassidy says sarcastically. _'It's just with you being a single parent… I feel like it's hard on both of us. I know you don't like showing it but I can tell.'_

"Seriously, when did you get so smart? Stop growing up on me. The next thing I know, you're going to be graduating high school at thirteen because Stacie somehow made you into a supercomputer."

 _'You caught us! That's what we've been doing when we get ice cream,_ ' Cassidy laughs. _'All jokes aside, mom. I just understand life concepts better than most kids my age. I'm still your little girl.'_

"And that better not change. If I'm lucky, you'll get Beca's height so you'll never be taller than me." Chloe jokes.

' _What!? That's mean!'_

"Hey, you cannot blame me if you get the short end of the stick. When it comes to height, your other mother is vertically challenged."

 _'I'm gonna be taller than you! Just watch.'_ Cassidy warns, jokingly.

"We'll see. Anyway, go back to playing Mario Kart with Hailey. I just wanted to make sure you're okay with the whole Beca maybe attempting to actually be a mother idea."

 _'No promises, right? Like the most I can expect is for her to admit she's my mom, but I can't expect her to be here for me?'_

"No promises, Cass. I'll let you know, okay?" Chloe hears Cassidy mumble an 'okay'. "I love you."

 _'And I love you, mom. Tell aunt Stacie and Aubrey that I say hello!'_

"Will do, nugget."

 _'Not an infant anymore. Not your little nugget.'_ Cassidy deadpans and Chloe laughs, knowing that while her daughter acts grown up, she still loves the nickname.

"Mhmm, that's what you say now, but in a week you'll be sad when I stop calling you that. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Aubrey walks into the room that Chloe had originally claimed as her own to find Beca sitting on the balcony, her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. Aubrey sighs, knowing how hard it must be for both of them to be here at the same time and internally blames herself for not telling Chloe. It was hard for her, though, to juggle Beca and Chloe without revealing their lives to the other, respecting both of their privacy.

Aubrey had never been one to choose sides, so originally when Beca called her to ask how Chloe was just a few months after she left, Aubrey told Beca the bare minimum that she could. After that, Aubrey would send Beca details letting her know that Chloe was okay, but nothing more. Stacie had been the reason Beca found out about Cassidy, not that she did that on purpose. They were just so caught up in their favorite 'niece' turning one that Stacie forgot to set her privacy settings to exclude Beca from seeing the post.

After that, Beca never talked about Cassidy. Aubrey knew that inside she was hurt, but completely understood Chloe's reasoning for not telling her. Aubrey knew that if the roles were reserved and Chloe had acted like (as Beca likes to call it) a complete and total asshat, that she would have done the same thing.

Which is why it was so hard for her to see one of her best friend's hurt. It was even worse that both of them were clearly hurt at this exact point of time, but Chloe asked for time alone so that meant Aubrey had to talk to Beca.

She knocks lightly on the door frame, hearing Beca mumble a 'come in' without moving from her space on the balcony. Aubrey complies, sitting down next to Beca who then rests her head on the taller blonde's shoulder.

"I miss her."

"I know you do." Aubrey sympathizes.

"I wish I could just go back in time and take it all back. I may have reached my dream, but I'm miserable." Beca says softly. "The only reason I'm here is so that I could do what I haven't been able to in ten years."

"And what's that?" Aubrey asks, knowing the answer but also knowing Beca needed to admit it out loud.

"Admit that I was a coward and that I was wrong, apologize to her even though it won't change a damn thing."

"You don't know that, Beca."

"People never change, Bree. We're all still the same old shits we were in high school." Beca deadpans.

"No, we're not. Just because we kept core values from high school doesn't mean we haven't grown. Yes, Chloe is still really bitter towards you, but it doesn't mean she's not a forgiving person." Aubrey explains, rubbing circles on Beca's back. "She has always loved you, whether she'll admit it or not. And while you may never get that back, it can't hurt to try and make things right."

"She has the USB..."

"And?"

"I don't know. It's only been like twenty minutes since I gave it to her."

"Give her time, Beca. She needs to process things. It's probably a lot for her to take in, especially now that she knows you know about your daughter." Aubrey hears Beca sigh and she wishes that she could do more to help both of them get out of this funk that they're in.

"I don't even think I can call her my daughter. I've never been there for her."

"But you wanted to be. I know that you were respecting Chloe's boundaries and what not after you learned to be more selfless, but I personally think you should have tried harder to contact her when you found out 8 years ago." Aubrey admits.

"I know, I wanted to... I just didn't want Chloe to tell me I couldn't see her and get my hopes up that I'd be a part of their lives. Chloe made herself clear when she told Stacie she didn't want to talk to me. I was just listening. I would have been there if she asked me to."

"But Beca, she shouldn't have had to ask you to. You should have been there from the moment you knew, regardless of Chloe's wishes at the time. All she needed was-"

"For me to be there. Yeah, she told me, already." Beca interrupts. "I made a mistake, I know that. It doesn't make it right that I can admit to it though. I need to show her that I'm serious about this, if she is."

"See? The old Beca is back. The one who cared about Chloe more than herself." Aubrey says half jokingly. "No wonder you guys were voted 'Most Likely To Get Married' back in high school. You cared back then, Beca, and you showed her you cared."

* * *

 _Beca sneaks up behind Chloe and wraps her hands around her head, covering her eyes. She scoots closer to her girlfriend, leaning towards the back of Chloe's neck and whispers, 'happy anniversary' into Chloe's ear._

 _Beca removes her hands and watches Chloe turn around, eyes shining and smile beaming as Beca smiles goofily at her girlfriend._

 _"You remembered?" Chloe asked, shock because Beca was terrible with dates. But it just showed her how invested Beca was in their relationship and how much she cared._

 _"Of course, I remembered, babe. How could I not remember our anniversary? It was the happiest day of my life." Beca leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to Chloe's lip before pulling away._

 _"Mm, mine too." Chloe replies as she wraps her arms around Beca's waist to hug her, feeling the shorter brunette nuzzle into the crook of her neck._

 _"I love you, Chlo." Beca mumbles against sun-kissed skin._

 _"I love you, too, Beca. Always-"_

 _"And forever."_

* * *

"You need to show her that side of you, or she'll never trust you again." Aubrey feels Beca's head lift off her shoulder and stormy blue eyes shed a sign of hopefulness.

"I'm hoping the videos help me with the first step of showing her how much I cared, how much I still care." Beca sighs loudly. "I know it won't make everything better, I know I need to work for it. But I really do still love her, Aubrey."

"I know you do, Becs, I know you do."

* * *

Chloe had finally made her way back to the house once she regained her composure. A lot was swimming through her head, specifically a video that Beca had addressed to Cassidy. Chloe didn't open it, though, wanting to share the moment with her daughter when she returned home on Sunday. She enters the house and drops her duffel bag on the ground next to the couch before looking around for her friends.

They were nowhere in sight and Chloe remembers Amy mentioning they were going out to the hot tub. Chloe heads to the backyard where the hot tub was, seeing everyone but Aubrey and Beca sitting and drinking a few beers while chatting away.

Chloe sits down on the edge of the hot tub, dipping her legs in the warm water as she feels her muscles relax.

"Hey Chloe, not getting in?" Amy asks.

"No, I'm good." Chloe replies. If Chloe could be honest, she didn't like to spend much time in her bathing suit. She had to have an emergency c-section when Cassidy was born and her abdomen now sported a gigantic scar. She was just thankful that she got back into shape, having seen a personal trainer a few months after giving birth. "So what are you guys talking about?"

Jesse hands Chloe a beer and she thanks him as he speaks. "Just what we've doing for the last ten years."

"Ooh, I want to know! Well, I already know that Stacie is some crazy awesome scientist doctor who is on her way to curing cancer, but everyone else, spill." Chloe says excitedly, glad to be reunited with her friends after so long.

"Okay, well, I'm still a professional magician," Benji says, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder. "I have a few shows coming up!"

"And I decided to be an actress. Though, I pulled a J-Law while on the red carpet and tripped." Emily blushes in embarrassment. "Jesse?

"Ooh, I just wrote a score for a new movie! I also have been directing music videos." Jesse smiles proudly.

"I went back to Tasmania and wrestled a croc." Amy says, her story sounding a bit outlandish, but it caused the group to laugh. "What about you, Spencer?"

"I'm just Beca's personal assistant." Spencer shrugs. "But I'm glad that you're including me and I got to meet you crazy fools."

"Cheers to that!" Amy says, clinking her beer bottle against Spencer's. Chloe was glad that the group was including Beca's assistant. She couldn't imagine how she felt to be the only one here who didn't know anyone. The rest of the group lifts their beers and knocks them together before taking swigs of their own.

"So what have you been up to, Chloe? We know you're not a motivational speaker so what do you do?" Benji asks.

"Oh, well..." Chloe starts, "For now, I just teach Anatomy and Physiology in high school, but working on my masters so I can teach college. I used to be really into kickboxing and even did a few tournaments, but that took up too much time, so I decided to really only do it for staying in shape."

"Yeah, you got fit after popping out your mini-me." Amy states, sipping her beer. "Like your abs are even crazier than they were in high school."

The entire group hums in agreement causing Chloe to blush, her ego slightly blowing up.

"Well, I had a lot of pent up emotions after high school. Working out helped me, a lot." Chloe laughs, even though she knows the real reason she started kickboxing was so she could pretend that when she was training, the punching bag was Beca. It helped her at the time.

"It did you good, Chlo. You're about the only one who didn't hold to their MLT's." Emily smiles.

"Life altering events can do that to a person."

"Speaking of life altering..." Jesse says, "How is Cassidy?"

"She's good," Chloe smiles widely. "She starts the fifth grade after her summer break."

"Wait, isn't she only nine?" Benji asks. "She's a year ahead?"

"Yeah, I helped her become the next Einstein. She skipped the third grade." Stacie chimes in, causing Chloe to laugh loudly. "She may be pretty like her mom, but she's smart like Aunt Stacie!"

"Why didn't you bring her?" Emily asks, treading lightly on the question. But before Chloe can answer, Emily sees Beca and Aubrey walking up to the hot tub and her eyes go wide, hoping they didn't hear her asking.

"Oh, uhm..." Chloe pauses, sensing Emily's change in behavior and sees the two girls behind her. "Well, Em... Claire hates you."

Emily opens her mouth to protest, but notices that Chloe's just playing along.

"I don't hate you, babe." Benji offers, winking at Chloe as Aubrey grabs a beer from the cooler next to her.

"I'm just kidding, Em. She doesn't hate you." Chloe chuckles. "But she does miss you, so you and Benji need to stop by."

"We definitely will! We're thinking about coming out in a few weeks, sound good?"

"Yeah, totes!" Chloe exclaims happily before removing her legs from the hot tub. "But as fun as this is, I am exhausted and I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"You sure, ginger?" Amy asks while taking a sip of her beer. "The night's still young."

Chloe nods, knowing that she while she would love to spend time with her friends, that she had a lot of thinking to do about the things that she dealt with today, and trying to think about that while Beca was standing right behind her was already proving hard to do. She knows she needs to sleep on this so she had enough strength to get through the reunion tomorrow and the inevitable conversation that she would be having with her ex.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Chloe smiles at her friends before brushing past Beca and Aubrey, avoiding all eye contact with the short music producer. She looks over her shoulder and waves goodbye to her friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning!"

* * *

 **A/N #2:** So, I'm not entirely proud of how this chapter went about, but I promise I'll redeem myself in the next one.


	4. Most Likely To Face The Inevitable

The group stares at Barden High School, the outside decorated in balloons, window paint, and huge banners that read _**'Class Of '06 Ten Year Reunion!'.**_

"It looks like Party City legitimately threw up on our high school." Stacie deadpans as they continue staring at the school.

"Let's just go in." Aubrey states, pushing Stacie towards the entrance, the rest of their friends following behind them.

Once inside, Chloe feels nostalgia hit her as she looks around the upper commons. She remembers spending a lot of time here back before she became popular and met Beca.

"I think the reunion's in the gym." Jesse speaks up, his voice echoing through the empty foyer.

"This is boring already." Amy whines as they make their way down the stairs towards the gym.

Jesse peeks inside the gym and sees a small groups of people crowding the gym, talking to one another. Chloe can feel her heart racing as they push through the doors, the sound booming through the high ceilings of the gym.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the popular kids!" An old friend, Cynthia Rose says excitedly as she goes up to greet the group. "How y'all doing?"

Everyone replies with positive emotions in unison before CR's attention lands on a small brunette.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is the famous Beca Mitchell back at Barden?" The rest of the group disperses, mingling around with old friends leaving Beca and CR alone. "Whatcha doing back? Not that it's not great to see you, but you didn't graduate."

"Yeah, uh, well they said that because I left so close to graduation, I'm receiving an honorary diploma or some shit like that." Beca shrugs.

Cynthia Rose just smiles and looks behind her to see Chloe sitting on the bleachers, talking to Stacie. "How is it being back?"

"It could be better." Beca's eyes move to where CR was looking and she feels her heart pounding. "It's been rough."

"Yeah, she's not too happy to see you, huh?"

"Something along those lines."

"Well, I personally think that you two-"

* * *

"-Just need to work all your issues out. It's been 10 years, Chloe. Forgive and forget." Stacie says sternly to Chloe who was feeling less than excited about being in the school.

"It's not that easy, Stacie. And you know damn well it isn't."

"Okay, do you remember when we tried dating and it was awful, and we finally broke up?" Stacie asks, remembering a few years back where she and Chloe had dated very briefly.

"Dear Jesus, that was a trainwreck." Chloe shakes her head while chuckling. "Why did we even try?"

"Eh, we were both lonely, but you're right it was an absolute shit show, not to mention weird." Stacie shrugs. "But do you remember what I told you when we broke up?"

"I've come to realize that dating you is like dating my sister and that's just gross." Chloe replies, refraining from laughing too hard at the memory.

"Okay, after that."

"That it's always-"

* * *

"-Been her. No matter what I do or who I try to be with. It's always been Chloe." Beca sighs, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Damn, Mitchell." Cynthia Rose places her hand on the small DJ's shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

"Prove that I've changed, that I've regretted what I did everyday for 10 years. I'm going to do my best to be there for her." Beca says confidently before looking back at Chloe who was now sitting alone. "Will you excuse me for a minute?"

"Of course. Go get your girl."

"It'll take way longer than a day to make up for ten years of me being a dick, but I'm trying." Beca smiles at her friend, giving her a hug as she walks over to Chloe. She clears her throat, earning Chloe's attention before she asks, "Do you remember this exact spot?"

Chloe looks down at the bleachers and then back up at Beca who was pointing right next to where she was sitting. "I do. It's where we first met."

* * *

 _Chloe sits down on the bleachers, exhausted from her first day of varsity cheer practice. She stretches her legs out and pulls her skirt down modestly as she watches the girls' varsity soccer team run suicide drills in the gym. The whistle blows and the soccer players disperse through the gym, some stretching and some taking a break on the bleachers._

 _"Hey, is it cool if I sit here?" A small brunette asks, pointing to the spot next to Chloe._

 _"Of course!" Chloe replies bubbly, scooting over and making room for her._

 _"So, you're a cheerleader, right?" She asks, looking down at Chloe's attire before slapping her forehead with her hand. "Obvious, duh..."_

 _The brunette chuckles and Chloe just smile as she takes in her features._

 _"I'm Beca."_

 _"I know who you are."_

 _"Is that supposed to be a compliment or insult?" Beca asks, taken aback by the comment._

 _"Take it how you want it." Chloe replies nonchalantly. "You're like the most popular girl in school. It's kind of hard not to have heard of you."_

 _"Fair enough." Beca shrugs._

 _"I'm Chloe, by the way."_

 _"I know, I've been watching you for some time now." Beca smiles, seeing Chloe shoot her a shocked look. "Not that I'm like creepy or anything. I just- I've seen you around and you're just so alluring. I can't explain it."_

 _Chloe giggles while the brunette hides behind her nervousness. "You're cute, Beca." Chloe reaches her hand out to touch Beca's arm._

 _Beca eyes flicker over to Chloe as she feels her skin burn under the touch. She takes in a deep breath as she hears the cheerleading coach round the girls up._

 _"I've got to go practice." Chloe beams at Beca while standing up, winking. "I'll see you around."_

* * *

"I remember watching you dance..." Beca says softly, catching Chloe's attention. "You were better than 90% of that cheerleading squad. It was super captivating."

"Heh, thanks." Chloe shrugs, feeling something tug at her heart and a lump start to form in her throat. "I, uhm, should go find everyone else."

"Oh. Yeah, okay." Beca replies, not wanting Chloe to leave, but understood her reasoning. Being back at Barden brought back a lot of unwanted feelings for Beca, she could only imagine how Chloe felt.

Chloe gives Beca a halfhearted smile before standing up and descending the bleachers. Beca presses her lips together and lets out a deep breath. She watches as Chloe walks into the crowd and grabs Aubrey by the arm, the two leaving the gym.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Aubrey asks as the two walk down the hallway towards their old lockers.

"Tell who what?"

"Don't play dumb, Chloe." Aubrey warns before looking around and spotting the locker she was looking for. "You know exactly who and what I'm talking about."

"Why are we at Beca's old locker?" Chloe asks, ignoring Aubrey's question as her eyes barely glance at the green locker door next to her.

"I wanted to see if it was still here." Aubrey replies nonchalantly, running her fingers across the metal and feeling the previous carving under a new coat of paint. She inches her face closer and can see the faint outline of a heart carved into the locker with **'BM &CB forever'** in the middle of it. "Ten years later and it's still here."

"Are you going to give me some weird pep talk about how if our initials can stay engraved in the locker door for ten years, that the love is still there buried under new coats of paint in my heart?" Chloe scoffs.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You still love Beca and you're not fooling anyone." Aubrey rolls her eyes at her best friend."

"Fine, whatever. Yes, I still love her but that doesn't-"

* * *

"-Make up for the last ten years I've been gone, Stace." Beca groans. "Love can always be there but that doesn't mean you can act on it."

"I know, Beca. What you did was shitty, I won't lie. Like really fucking shifty. But you had every reason to be scared. You both were kids and I don't think that either of you were really ready at that point in time for what happened." Stacie explains while Beca sits with her head in her hands.

"Is this supposed to cheer me up?"

"No, not necessarily but it's to make you see-"

* * *

"-That you and Beca have always just been. There's no other way to explain it. You guys just are." Aubrey shrugs. "Look, I know it's hard for both of you being here, but maybe it's for the best that you guys talk it out and work through it. I'm not saying you need to get back together because what Beca did was horrible, but whether you like it or not, you guys have a kid together and I think it'd be beneficial for Cassidy to know Beca."

"I know, you're right. Cass deserves to know, especially because she's always wanted to know who Beca was." Chloe sighs and lets her fingers graze over the heart carved into Beca's old locker. "But I'm not going to just forget ten years of heartache and pain to suit the situation. We may have said forever, but she left. She left and everything changed."

"And she's changed, Chloe. She's not the same, stupid kid she was when she was young. She didn't know how to react and she reacted poorly. But that's different now. She's different, don't treat her like a pariah."

"Why are you defending her, Bree?" Chloe raises an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Because she made a mistake and you know she regrets it. She wouldn't be here now if she didn't. You two need to talk like fucking adults, for Christ's sake. And before you say anything, I get that you're mad that she never called or didn't try to be there, but YOU set those boundaries. YOU said you never wanted to hear from her again and you cannot blame her for respecting those wishes. She wanted to be there, but she didn't want to overstep. Was that wrong of her? Yes, in a sense. Is it wrong for you to not give her a chance when you can clearly see she's trying? Also, yes."

Chloe goes to say something, but Aubrey holds her hand up and continues her rant. "I am so sick of watching both of you mope around instead of doing a damn thing to work this shit out! I'm done being caught in between my two best friends, so I swear you better figure it out before I go to jail for slapping the sense into both you, so help me god!"

"Well, that escalated quickly." Chloe mutters as she tries to take in Aubrey's words. She knows the blonde is right, but she wasn't just willing to forgive Beca for everything that happened, no matter how much Beca had seemingly changed. If Beca wanted forgiveness, she was going to have to work for it, and it all starts with Cassidy.

* * *

It's around 8pm when the group finally makes it back to Amy's house, choosing to have a bonfire on the shore of the lake to celebrate their last night in town. Chloe stayed behind at the house so she could have a quick word with her sister and check up on Cassidy before changing into sweatpants and her UCLA hoodie and heading to the beach. She sees her friends gathered around the fire and sits down at the bottom of the stairs to watch them while she thought.

In ten years, Chloe never thought she'd be feeling the way she was. She was finally (kind of) starting to get past everything that happened with Beca and now, the short brunette was slowly being pushed back in her life. She wasn't quite sure how to handle it, seeing nothing but pain and anger whenever Beca was near, but she was trying to understand the situation she was currently in and the new Beca she was faced with. Chloe couldn't deny that she had seen a change in Beca, but she also couldn't let the feeling of abandonment slip through her fingers.

Chloe pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on them while she stares out onto the lake, fire glistening in the waves. She hears footsteps behind her and holds her breath as she scans the group around the bonfire, instantly knowing who's behind her.

"Mind if I sit here?" Beca asks cautiously.

"Sure, go ahead."

"C'est beau. N'est-ce pas?" Beca shrugs as she looks at the lake, nervously sitting down next to Chloe.

"I have no idea what you just said." Chloe lies, knowing exactly what she said, but trying to play it off cool so they could ease into a conversation.

(Or something).

"I said, 'it's beautiful, isn't it?'" Beca translates as she points out to the lake.

"I didn't know you knew French."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, anymore, Beale. I'm not the same person I was." Beca defends, almost harshly.

"So what are you now?" Chloe asks, the hint of anger hidden in her words.

"A person who's done being scared of life altering events. Look, I was stupid and I'm sorry. I know that me apologizing constantly won't change anything, but if you'll let me, I'm willing to try and right my wrongs." Beca sighs as she searches Chloe's eyes for any sort of answer.

"You're absolutely right about apologizing not really changing anything. Like I appreciate the sentiment, but it's-"

"Going to take time to rebuild your trust and make you realize how much I regret my dumb decisions. I know... You haven't changed in that aspect, you've always held strongly to what you believe. It's one of the reasons why I loved you..." Beca notices a sudden shift in Chloe and clears her throat. "Not that I don't anymo- you know- I just... It'll take time, but I promise, I'm willing to do whatever I can to make up for the last decade."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Beca. Everything has changed, and if you make a promise you can't keep, then not only will you completely crush me, but you'll be crushing Cassidy in the process." Chloe shoots a glare at the brunette, trying to gauge where the conversation was headed. She sees the hurt in Beca's eyes and while her heart is telling her to lighten up and not make things worse, the overprotective side of her shines brightly. "So, I'm saying this once. Cassidy deserves to know you, you owe her that much. But if you ever, and I mean EVER, break a promise to her or me, you'll never see us again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Beca gulps loudly at the newly seen behavior coming from Chloe. She definitely wasn't used to this side of the redhead, but she couldn't deny that she deserved it. "I'm going to be a better person, I swear. For both of you. I know I wasn't there for the last ten years, but I want to be there now. If you'll let me."

"I'm not entirely thrilled because you really hurt me, Beca. You threw everything we had away so easily and it killed me." Chloe admits. "But Cassidy deserves to know you and I'm not going to keep her from you. So you get one chance, don't fuck it up."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Chlo." Beca nods confidently. "From this moment on, I'm going to prove to you that I've changed and that I'm not the same person I was back in high school."

Chloe just lets out deep sigh as her eyes lock onto Beca's, almost begging her to stop getting her hopes up. It's not that Chloe wasn't happy to see this side of Beca because it's what she's longed for since the day Beca left her, but she was terrified. How could she not be? She hadn't changed much since high school, so she can't just assume that Beca has because she says so. She doesn't want to get her hopes up about Beca, but she also can't stop feeling like maybe Beca's changed. Aubrey had a point when she mentioned that Beca wouldn't be here if she didn't regret what she did. Beca would have stayed in Los Angeles and wouldn't have been bothered with something as trivial as a high school reunion. Beca was there for Chloe, and she saw that now.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep overthinking things, Chloe. Look, I know you're hurt and you're mad, and I know you're scared that I'm going to leave again. But I'm not. I'm done running." Beca presses her lips together, her heart thumping in her chest as Chloe's eyes stay locked on hers. "Je te suivrai où que tu veuilles aller."

Chloe's eyes went wide at Beca's last sentence, wondering if she had really meant what she said. Because if taking French for four years in college taught her anything, it was that the sentence that just escaped from Beca's mouth was a huge admission that packed a lot of punch. If Beca meant it, then it meant she was in it for the long haul. And while that absolutely terrified the shit out of Chloe…

A very minuscule part of her was somehow okay with that.

* * *

 **Translation:** "Je te suivrai où que tu veuilles aller" = "I will follow you wherever you want to go".

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. We get a little bit of Beca and Cassidy talk!


	5. Most Likely To Talk The Talk

**A/N:** I've been loving the reviews and seeing what you guys think about the whole Bechloe thing given the circumstances of the situation. We'll just have to wait and see how one of our favorite couples will turn out in this fic.

 **Song Used:** In Your Dreams - Abandoning Sunday

* * *

"We should go spend time with them." Chloe points to their group of friends. After Beca's 'I will follow you wherever you want to go' admission (in French, nonetheless), Chloe needed to be surrounded by more people. It threw her for a loop and she was starting to feel things she wasn't used to, needing to get away from being alone with Beca before her clouded judgement caused her to do something she'd regret.

"Yeah, we should." Beca nods, standing up from the stairs and watching Chloe finally move her legs away from her chest. Beca looks at her hoodie, the logo sticking out like a sore thumb. "You went to UCLA?"

"Uh, I currently go there part-time. For my master's degree." Chloe admits, knowing Beca had to find out sooner or later that Chloe now lived near the Los Angeles area.

"Oh. That's neat." Beca says, playing it off coolly as she feels her heart race. The thought of Chloe being so close to her excited her and scared her. She knew it was only a matter of time before she met her daughter and while she was ready to finally meet Cassidy, she was absolutely terrified that she already hated her for being absent for a decade. "So do you live in the heart of LA or...?"

"Well, we technically live in Santa Monica since the school Cass goes to is in their district."

"Oh, that's awesome. You're really close to me then. I live in Westwood, so UCLA and Santa Monica are literally only like 10 minutes away." Beca smiles. "So, uh, can I ask you something before we go hang out with everyone else?"

"Sure."

"Uhm, can I like give you my card or something and you can contact me if Cassidy is willing to talk to me or see me? I want this to go at your guys' pace, so it'd be best if you just had my number." Beca rubs the back of her neck, looking at Chloe whose brow was furrowing in thought.

"Yeah, that should be fine. Do you, like, have one on you? I'm leaving super early tomorrow because Claire has to go back to Portland for a little bit." Chloe bites her lower lip and waits for Beca's response.

"I do." Beca pulls her wallet out of her back pocket and hands Chloe a business card. She looks at it, feeling her heart twist, knowing that this business card marked Beca's success in the industry that Beca had chosen over her.

 **Ixora Records  
** Beca Mitchell  
Music Producer/Owner  
(310)-555-2456

"Wow, owner of a record label." Chloe breathes out as she continues burning holes in the card.

"Yeah..." Beca sighs. "It's not really all it was cracked up to be when I left, but music was my dream at the time."

"Is this a business number?" Chloe asks, pointing to the phone number on the card, fighting herself to not ask Beca what her dream was now.

"No, that's my cell number. I keep my own cards for personal affairs. Every other inquiry has Spencer's work number on them." Beca shrugs. To be honest, she hardly ever gave out her personal cell phone number, but Chloe was definitely an exception to that.

"Oh, okay. Well, uh, thanks." Chloe tucks the card in her phone case and turns her attention back their friends still surrounding the bonfire. "We better get down there before they send a search party thinking we killed each other."

"Right."

"Hey, Beca?" Chloe looks over her shoulder to see Beca staring back at her.

"Yeah, Chloe?"

"Thanks for, uh, the talk." Chloe says, pressing her lips together in a tight lipped smile.

"Yeah, of course. I told you I'm going to be a better person and I meant it." Beca replies with so much sincerity that Chloe can feel herself suffocating.

"I- I really appreciate it. Oh, and just so you know, je parle Français."

* * *

The rest of the night went wonderfully, everyone going around and talking about their plans for the next couple of years. Emily and Benji were finally moving back to New York after spending a year in San Francisco. Amy was going back to Australia to take care of her mom while she got settled into a retirement home. Jesse was going to Canada to work on a new score for a movie and the opportunity to help direct it. Aubrey and Stacie made plans to move in together to save money and both be close to where they worked at UCLA hospital. Stacie was still a pathologist who was also working away on cures to many diseases. Aubrey was planning on transferring from a trauma surgeon to a cardiologist.

Beca's answer had shocked everyone, however. The small brunette stated that she was taking break from being a music producer after she wrapped up with her last client to focus on getting her personal life back in check. Everyone knew that Beca meant she was going to try and do better by Chloe, but the fact that Beca was putting a hold on her lifelong dreams for a second chance to make things right definitely caused them to be surprised.

Chloe was confident about being able to finish her masters by the next couple of years, and then spending as much time with Cassidy as she possibly could. She planned on teaching at UCLA once her masters was acquired.

The rest of the night was spent celebrating their last day in Atlanta, Chloe making sure to say goodbye to everyone since she had an early flight in the morning and didn't want to wake everyone up in the morning. She promised to see all of them soon, including Beca, though she never directed that statement to the small brunette. Chloe had to admit that while her reunion wasn't what she expected it to be, that it turned out alright.

* * *

Chloe finally makes it back to Santa Monica after 7 hours of flying. She was excited to be home, but nervous about the events that were most likely to come after talking to Cassidy and watching the video Beca had addressed to her.

She drops her duffel bag by the front door, hearing loud music echo through the house from the upstairs. She shakes her head, knowing the reason for the noise as she heads up the stairs and into Cassidy's room.

"You're going to go deaf in your other ear if you keep listening to music this loud!" Chloe calls out over the iHome speaker.

Cassidy looks at Chloe, pressing pause before running up to Chloe and embracing her in a tight hug. "I missed you, mom."

"I missed you, too, sweetheart. I'm assuming your batteries died and Claire didn't know how to change them." Chloe chuckles, walking over to Cassidy's desk and grabbing two batteries. She picks up the transmitter for her daughter's cochlear implant and swiftly opens it, disposing of the old batteries and replacing them with new ones. "Come here."

Cassidy walks over to her mom and lifts her hair allowing Chloe to attach the transmitter to the internal implant, placing the speech processor behind her ear. "Better?"

"Much, thanks mom." Cassidy smiles.

Chloe remembers the day Cassidy was diagnosed with SSD (single-sided deafness), after falling ill just after she turned five.

* * *

 _Chloe wakes up to the sound of Cassidy bawling loudly. Instantly, she jumps out of bed and rushes to her daughter's bedroom, plagued with the sight of Cassidy's hands over her ears._

 _"Mommy, it hurts." Cassidy cries as she winces, her eyes shut tightly._

 _"What hurts, baby?"_

 _"Loud! It's too loud!" Cassidy screams in pain._

 _Chloe leans down and places her hand on Cassidy's forehead, feeling a slight fever. Worried, she tells Cassidy to get up so they can go to the hospital, but her daughter couldn't move. As the panic settles in, Chloe runs to her room to grab her cell phone, calling Stacie and asking her to come over immediately._

 _It takes Stacie five minutes to reach Chloe's house and the two gently lift Cassidy out of her bed and carry her out to the car. Chloe sits in the backseat as Cassidy lays across her, sobbing the entire drive to UCLA hospital._

 _"I don't want to be bearer of bad news, but if what I've seen in my second year of med school tells me anything, it may be meningitis."_

 _Chloe and Stacie's worst fears were confirmed after getting Cassidy to the hospital. The doctor conducted a CBC blood draw and a lumbar puncture, finding bacterial meningitis. The doctor immediately starts Cassidy on antibiotics and tells Chloe that she should recover in a couple of weeks._

 _As the weeks passed, Cassidy was still complaining about her hearing. She said everything was too loud in her left and too quiet in her right. Chloe takes Cassidy to an audiologist and discovers that the meningitis had caused Cassidy to go deaf in her right ear. He tells Chloe she has three options; a cochlear implant, a hearing aid, or to just let it be. After a lot of hard research, Chloe and Cassidy decided to give the cochlear implant a try._

* * *

"So how was your weekend?" Cassidy asks Chloe as she sits down on her bed.

"Not what I expected, but better than I anticipated given the circumstance." Chloe shrugs, sitting next to her daughter and wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "I talked to Beca."

"And?" Cassidy raises an eyebrow at her mom.

"She wanted me to give you something but she said if you want to meet her, she'd really like that."

"What did she want to give me?"

"This," Chloe replies, pulling the USB out of her hoodie pocket. "Thought we could watch it together. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Cassidy smiles, wondering what her other mother had made for her.

Chloe nods, getting up from the bed and walks over to Cassidy's computer. She plugs the USB into the port and motions for Cassidy to come over. Her daughter complies, sitting on her lap as she opens the folder labeled 'To Chloe'.

"Gosh, there are tons of video files." Cassidy muses as she stares at Chloe scrolling through the screen.

"10 years worth of them."

"Have you watched them all?" The small redhead asks curiously.

"No, just a few." Chloe spots the video addressed to Cassidy and hovers the cursor over it. "Ah. Found it. Okay, you ready?"

"Yes."

Chloe double clicks the video file and watches as the media player opens and the video starts streaming.

 _'_ _ **April 9, 2016**_

 _Uh, hey Cassidy. I'm not great with this kind of thing, but I'm going to give it a shot._

 _My name is Beca Mitchell and I'm your other mom. I'm sure you've probably heard of me from your mom, and I'm pretty sure it's all been negative. By the time you see this, I'm hoping to have talked to her and hopefully, fingers crossed, for it to have gone okay. If that's the case then I'm hoping to one day meet you, but first there's a few things I want to say._

 _First of all, I want to say that I'm sure you're a wonderful girl. You have the best mother in the world and I'm positive you're going to turn out to be an amazing human being._

 _I'm sorry for not being there for you for the last nine years, to watch you grow up or to teach you anything. Your mom and I were just kids when I got her pregnant and like a kid, I got terrified and I ran. I don't expect either of you to forgive me, but I want to be in your life. If that's cool with you._

 _What I did was wrong and when I realized what I had done, it was too late. I wanted so badly to be there for you, but you were already born and I respected your mother's wishes to never hear from me again. Which was also wrong of me but please understand that it had nothing to do with you._

 _When I left, I tore apart everything that we had come to be so easily, like it meant nothing and I let my fear get the best of me. I still haven't forgiven myself for what I have done to the both of you, but I'm hoping to change that... For all of us. I'm not saying I'm going to be perfect, but I'm going to try and be the best I can from here on out._

 _So, please... If you're watching this video and by some act of God are willing to get to know me and the same from me to you, then I'm hoping your mom will contact me. I'm so sorry, Cassidy, for everything. One day, I hope you can forgive me.'_

* * *

 **Ixora Records; The Same Day**

Beca sits in her studio as she stares into the booth, deep in thought. She had given Spencer the rest of the day off, so she was in the studio by herself. She had zero clients booked for the day, so she was taking this alone time to self reflect. Her plan to talk to Chloe for the first time in ten years had gone better than she expected and she was glad that she actually got the opportunity to explain herself. And even though she knew that it wouldn't immediately change anything, it was a step in the right direction.

Beca sighs loudly as she opens a file on her desktop, looking over the tracks before adding another track for vocals. She switches the input to the soundboard in the booth before getting out of her chair and walking in. She places the headphones over her ears, reaching across the soundboard to start the instrumental tracks for a song. She takes her spot behind the microphone hearing the song flood through the headphones. She draws in a deep breath as she waits for the verse.

 _ **Don't let me keep keeping you awake  
**_ _ **In your dreams at night.  
**_ _ **My father said that I'm still the one to blame.  
**_ _ **And God, I know he's right.  
**_ _ **I'll tell you how I love you, now, again.  
**_ _ **And how this is all my fault.  
**_ _ **And in between all my tears,  
**_ _ **You keep yelling I'm wrong.**_

 _ **If you forgive me, now, then maybe I'll forgive myself.  
**_ _ **And do my best to make right for the way that things worked out.  
**_ _ **If you would tell me all the things that I've been doing wrong,  
**_ _ **I'd find the ways that I could change and all the reasons you're gone.**_

Beca stops the track and removes her headphones at the vibration of her phone in her pocket. She digs it out to see an unknown number calling her and she raises her eyebrow.

"This is Beca Mitchell." She answers professionally, not knowing who was on the other line.

 _'Hey, Beca. It's, uh, Chloe.'_

"Oh." Beca replies in shock. "Uh… Hey, what's up?"

 _'Just grading finals.'_ Chloe shrugs. _'You?'_

"I was just recording." Beca sighs, exiting the booth and sitting down in her chair, swiveling around in circles.

 _'Ah...Uhm- Is this a bad time? I can call you later.'_ Beca can hear the concern laced in Chloe's voice and her heart races at the sentiment.

"No, no. It's fine, it was my own song so I have all the time in the world to finish it." Beca admits. "Did you need something? If I can be honest, I wasn't expecting to hear from you this soon..."

 _'Yeah, well... I wasn't planning on it, but Cassidy wants to talk to you.'_

"Oh." Beca's eyes go wide, not knowing what to say. Her daughter wanted to talk to her and she was having a hard time wrapping her head around the redhead's words. "Like now?"

 _'Yeah, if you wouldn't mind. She's insisting.'_

"No, it's cool. Uhm, put her on." Chloe mutters an 'okay' and Beca hears shuffling around on the other end before the cutest voice floods through the speaker.

 _'Hi Beca.'_

"Cassidy, uh, hi." Beca says, feeling the tears fill her eyes as she hears her daughter's voice for the first time. "How are you?"

 _'Oh, I'm good. Hold on.'_ Beca waits as she hears a door shutting. _'Okay, I'm going to say this now that mom isn't around.'_

"Say what?"

 _'If you want to meet me, then you can.'_

"Cassidy, are you sure? Shouldn't your mother be involved in this?"

 _'Last time I checked, you were one of my mothers and I am involving you. I'll tell her, but she's obviously worried for good reasoning.'_

"Yeah, I get that... I kind of got a nice threat back in Georgia."

 _'Do you deserve any less?'_

Beca's mouth gapes open as soon as the 9 year old quips back. She had no idea that her daughter was this smart and it honestly scared her.

"No, I think I deserved way worse." Beca admits.

 _'Well, at least you can admit that.'_ Cassidy shrugs _. 'Look, mom told me that she made no promises about your intentions of you being in my life. But I want to hear what they are from you.'_

"I'm being interrogated by my long lost 9 year old daughter." Beca deadpans.

 _'Yeah but you owe me an honest answer.'_

"You're right." Beca confirms before drawing in a deep breath. "I, uh, I want to be in your life. I want to watch you grow up and I know I missed out on a lot of that already. But I'm willing to try and be a real parent to you."

 _'That's what I wanted to hear. Now you just have to prove it.'_

"How are you so smart? Like I feel like I'm talking to an adult or Stacie when she's not playing dumb to impress a chick."

 _'Because Stacie practically helped raise me, so I got her smarts.'_

"Makes sense. I'm sorry about being absent from your life."

 _'You can talk all you want, Beca. But I think that mom and I need to see it.'_

"I'll do whatever it takes."

 _'Great. I'll ask my mom when we can meet. Give me a second._ '

As the line goes silent, Beca leans back in her chair, shocked. Cassidy seemed way more advanced than any 9 year old that she ever met and the thought of her being so aware and invested of the situation scared Beca. What if Cassidy didn't buy that she was truly sorry? What if she couldn't prove to her outrageously smart daughter that she was in it for the long haul, regardless of what was to become of her and Chloe? What if she wasn't good enough to be her mother?

 _'Tomorrow, 5pm at the Planet Cafe in Santa Monica.'_ Cassidy says and shaking Beca from her thoughts.

"Tomorrow?" Beca asks in disbelief at the fact that less than 48 hours after having her talk with Chloe, she'd be meeting her daughter. She never expected for things to come up so fast, but she knew she had to step up and prove herself.

 _'Yeah, is that cool?"_

"Uhm, yeah…" Beca pauses, looking at her calendar and noticing that she had a meeting scheduled at 4:30pm, making a mental reminder to have Spencer reschedule it.

"I'll be there, **I promise**."

* * *

 **A/N 2:** Can Beca keep her promise? Or will she ultimately let everyone down? Found out next chapter :D


	6. Most Likely To Prove Themselves

**A/N:** Hey guys! FF is having an issue where I can't read any of your reviews posted on this story or Play Gay, so I've kind of gotten the gist of them via my e-mail (which isn't showing all of them either). I appreciate the reviews and reading what you guys think.

* * *

Beca lays in her bed, staring at the ceiling as she replays her conversation with Cassidy in her head. Her head was spinning and her stomach was in knots. She had no idea what to expect of her daughter wanting to meet her so soon, and she can't shake the feeling of worry that she won't be what Cassidy needs.

And it scared her, it really fucking scared Beca that she'd fuck up her only chance to attempt to make things right.

For the last ten years, Beca had been wondering about where her life would be if she hadn't left. What if she stayed? What if she helped Chloe make a decision? What if they could have had this wonderful family? What if she didn't fuck it up? Would she and Chloe still be together?

But none of those questioned mattered, anymore. They stopped mattering the day Beca left Chloe for Los Angrles without so much as a spoken word to her. Beca had made her decision, and somewhere along the way, Chloe had made hers.

* * *

 _"Come on, pick up." Beca says as the line rings. "Chloe, come on."_

 _Beca hears the call connect and her heart flutters in hopefulness until she hears a voice she's not expecting._ _ **'Beca...'**_

 _"Stacie? Why- what?"_

 _ **'Yeah. She, uh, left her phone in the room while she went to cook. Look, Beca... I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this, but uhm, Chloe doesn't want to hear from you.'**_

 _"She-" Beca stops, feeling her heart drop into her stomach and the tears fill her eyes. "No, please. Stacie let me talk to her."_

' _ **Beca, I-'**_

 _"Stacie please! I'm sorry, okay? I'm so fucking sorry and I need her to hear it from me. I didn't want things to end this way. Please, Stacie, let me talk to her." Beca starts sobbing._

' _ **You've been gone for over two years, Beca. She doesn't want to hear it from you.'**_ _Beca hears Stacie sigh and she holds her breath. '_ _ **Look, dude, I love you but I'm going to respect her wishes to not let you talk to her, and I think you should, too. Just... Let it go.'**_

* * *

Beca feels tears streaming down her face as the memory flashes through her mind. She remembers that phone call all too well. It was right after she found out that Chloe had kept their child and she had her first birthday. When Beca called, she was hoping to make amends right then and there, until Stacie told her to let it go. After that, for the next 8 years, Beca respected Chloe's wishes, but she never let it go. She kept recording Chloe videos, secretly hoping she'd somehow get the nerve to just give them to her before too much time had passed.

But time passed, a total of ten years and now, Beca was about to meet her daughter.

"Fuck." She mutters to herself the realization hits her. She sits up from her bed, grabbing her phone and dialing the number of the only person she knew she could go to for advice.

Beca waits patiently as the line rings, feeling relief when she hears the person speak.

 _'Hey, Beca.'_

"I need help."

 _'Are you okay?'_

"Can you just... Come over please?"

 _'I'll be there in ten.'_

 _ **10 Minutes Later...**_

"Okay, so explain everything to me." Aubrey says as she sits on Beca's bed with her.

"Chloe called me and told me Cassidy wanted to talk to me." Beca sighs. "So, like I agreed. But now she wants to meet me tomorrow and I'm freaking out."

"Whoa, wait! You're meeting Cassidy, tomorrow?" Aubrey asks as she watches Beca put her head in her hands.

"I mean... Yes." Beca mutters, keeping her head down and letting her thoughts swim through her mind.

"I can't believe Chloe agreed to that."

"Whose side are you on, dude?" Beca finally looks up at Aubrey.

"I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just shocked because I know she has her reservations about this whole situation." Aubrey admits as Beca leans her head on her shoulder.

"I think it was Cassidy's idea." Beca shrugs while Aubrey does her best to try and comfort her best friend.

"I can see that. She's wanted to meet you for a while. Especially now that she's older and kind of understands better."

"I just feel like Chloe's never going to forgive me and Cass is going to hate me." Beca deadpans.

"Not with that fucking attitude. Come on, where's the Beca Mitchell who never gave up on what she cared about?" Aubrey looks down at her best friend before poking Beca in the side. "She's buried in there somewhere."

"Dude, don't fucking poke me! I'm not a child." Beca swiftly moves away from Aubrey and glares at her.

"You're acting like one. You got to be the bigger person in this situation, Becs. It's all on you. You have to prove to Chloe and Cassidy that you changed and this is really what you want." Aubrey smiles, pulling her best friend by the arm into a hug. "I know it's hard, but you can do it. Okay?"

"Thanks Aubrey." Beca mumbles, sinking into Aubrey's embrace. "You're right. I've already talked the talk, I just need to walk the walk."

* * *

Chloe and Cassidy sat in the Planet Café waiting for Beca's arrival. It was already 5:10 and the brunette was nowhere in sight. Chloe's heart sinks when she comes to terms that maybe Beca hadn't meant what she said back in Atlanta when the sound of the bell chiming at the front door catches her attention. She and Cassidy look over, only to feel more disappointment when they realize it wasn't Beca.

Chloe sighs loudly, placing her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Cass. I don't think she's coming."

"No, we're waiting." Cassidy says, putting her foot down. "I told her to prove it and she will. It's only been 10 minutes and you know traffic down here is bad. She will show up, she promised."

Chloe stiffens at the eight letter word, chewing on her lower lip as she tries to process what was just said.

* * *

 _"We're okay, right?" Chloe asked as she pulls the bedsheet to cover up her naked torso._

 _"Yeah, of course we are, babe." Beca smiles at the redhead while putting her jeans back on. "Look, I have to go entertain my dad and stepmonster by being at dinner, but we're okay. Are you okay with what happened?"_

 _"Totes." Chloe says confidently. "It was great, Becs."_

 _"Heh, good. I was kind of nervous." Beca replies honestly, pulling her shirt over her head before walking over to the bed. "I love you, Chlo. I'll love you until the end of time."_

 _Beca leans down and kisses Chloe on the lips before pulling away and winking._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

"Wait, she promised?"

"Yes, and I am going to give her a grace period mom. You should, too. It's only been ten minutes." Cassidy looks at Chloe with pleading eyes.

"Okay, Cass. We'll wait..." Chloe caves, really hoping that Beca shows up. "But if she doesn't show, then she lost her chance."

"Fine." Cassidy groans, looking back at the door hopefully. The bell chimes and Cassidy sees Beca running in, looking around the café frantically. She spots Chloe and swiftly maneuvers through the sea of people waiting in line to the table they were at.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to ditch my car on Ocean Avenue and run here because there was a wreck and they had the road blocked off." Beca breathes out, trying to catch her breath after running five blocks.

Cassidy looks at Chloe, giving her a 'see? I told you' look and Chloe just rolls her eyes at her daughter.

"Glad you could make it." Chloe says, motioning for Beca to sit down. Beca complies and sits across the table from them. "So Beca, this is Cassidy. Cassidy, this is Beca."

"Hey." Beca says, smiling and trying not to cry as she looks across the table at her daughter, realizing more and more how much she really looked like Chloe. She takes time studying Cassidy; from her red hair to her pale complexion and the stormy blue eyes she had inherited from Beca. Then she notices the cochlear implant sitting behind Cassidy's ear, the transmitter leading up to her skull.

"We have something in common." Beca mentions, lifting her hair up to reveal a tiny hearing aid sitting in her left ear.

"You're half deaf?" Cassidy asks.

"Yeah, I fell off a ladder and hit my head really hard and it broke a tiny bone in my ear." Beca shrugs. "You?"

"Bacterial meningitis when I was five."

"Dang, I'm sorry to hear that." Beca says awkwardly, not knowing how to react around her daughter.

"How can you produce music if you're half deaf?" Chloe raises an eyebrow at Beca.

"I assume the same way Cass is able to focus better in school now, adapting to the newness of hearing again." Beca suggests. "Like, for the longest time I couldn't hear the subtle noises such as birds chirping or the low roars of thunder because my hearing ear was trying too hard to try and hear everything. Once you get some of that back in the deaf ear, you can adjust and single out what you want to hear at the time."

"You pretty much took the words from my mouth." Cassidy chuckles as she sips on her water. "So you produce music?"

"I do. I own a record label."

"That's so cool. I love music." Beca feels her heart warm at this statement because if there was thing she was sure Cassidy got from her besides her eye color, it was her love for music. "Can you teach me to play an instrument?"

"Dude, yeah!" Beca exclaims. "Whatever you want."

Chloe watched intently as Beca and Cassidy connect with each other. She feels her heart swell in her chest at the fact that Beca was clearly trying to be a better person. Cassidy seemed completely enamored by her other mother and Chloe could feel relief start to slowly wash over her. She wasn't too sure what to expect when Beca met Cassidy, but it was nothing short of Beca seeing her daughter before running scared again.

"I want to play the piano." Cassidy beams at Beca's response. "Like it's my all time favorite instrument."

"No way! It's mine, too. And I'd love to teach you how to play."

"Sweet. Mom, did you hear that?"

Cassidy's voice shakes Chloe from her thoughts and she furrows her eyebrow as she tries to remember what Beca and Cassidy were talking about.

"No, sorry sweetie. I spaced out."

"That obvious." Cassidy mutters. "Beca said she'll teach me piano!"

"That's super awesome, Cass." Chloe feels the corner of her lips tug into a smile as she flicks her eyes up from the table towards Beca, mouthing a 'thank you' to the short brunette.

Beca nods knowingly before continuing to have a conversation with her daughter. Chloe sits back and watches their interaction, almost admiring Beca for showing interest in Cassidy. She was definitely scared of how it would go, just like she had been scared when she found out. She was only hoping Beca stayed this time.

* * *

Cassidy and Beca had been talking for what Chloe felt like was an eternity. She had been watching the two go on about soccer, music, and their favorite animal; the sea turtle. Cassidy was over the moon with how invested Beca seemed in her life and was excited to learn all about her other mother. She did have to admit, though, that while drinking tea and coffee with Beca was great, the small music producer still had a lot to prove to her.

"Hey, Cass..." Chloe starts out while trying to get her daughter's attention away from Beca for a split second. "We have to get going soon, you have school tomorrow."

"Okaaaay." Cassidy groans loudly, as the three stood up from the table. From what she could gather in the last two hours was that she was a lot like her other mom, and she really wanted to spend more time with Beca.

"Cass..." Chloe starts, about to tell her daughter not to whine when Beca interrupts.

"Actually, it's fine. I rescheduled a meeting for tonight so I could be here. I should probably head out as well." Beca tells Chloe before turning her attention to Cassidy. "Today was awesome. Let me know when you want to learn piano, okay?"

Beca smiles at her daughter, half expecting her to answer her question and leave it at that when she feels a small pair of arms wrap around her waist. Beca stiffens as she looks down and sees Cassidy hugging her tightly. She awkwardly wraps her left arm around the smaller girls shoulder, not really knowing what else to do before she glances at Chloe and makes sure that the gesture was okay. Chloe just nods, keeping her eyes locked on the scene unfolding in front of her. Beca can feel the tears well up in her eyes as she continues hugging her daughter, feeling like the empty space in her heart was slowly filling.

"Thank you for showing up today." Beca hears Cassidy mumbles sadly into her stomach.

"Of course, Cassidy. I have a lot of making up to do, I get that. But I wouldn't have missed meeting you for the world."

* * *

 **A/N 2:** Originally, I wasn't going to make Beca half deaf, but then I was like, "fuck it". Also, I'm half deaf (and my co-worker calls me Beca... don't ask), so I figured it'd be a great way to explain how difficult it can be for the hard of hearing. I always feel super connected with other people who have SSD and so I think that Beca having that connection with Cassidy is important.


	7. Most Likely To Be Ambivalent

**A/N:** This chapter was originally less than 2k words, but then I got this huge spark and made it longer. So... love me or something.

 **Song Used:** The Girl - City & Colour

* * *

 _Chloe sits in her room, head in her hands, as Aubrey paces back and forth._

 _"There's no possible way you're pregnant." Aubrey states loudly as she continues walking around Chloe's room._

 _"Bree, I'm late. I took three tests, they all came out positive." Chloe sighs, defeated._

 _"But you used protection, didn't you?" Aubrey turns and looks at Chloe who peeks out from behind her hands._

 _"We- we didn't think about it. You know because Beca's a girl."_

 _"The parts still work the same, Chlo." Aubrey states 'matter-of-fact'ly as she rolls her eyes._

 _"Obviously." Chloe mutters as she stares at Aubrey. "What am I going to do?"_

 _"You need to tell Beca."_

 _"Yeah-" Chloe scoffs. "Because that'll go over well."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" Aubrey quips back._

 _"You know Beca, Aubrey. She has a one track mind. Anything that messes that up is just means for disaster."_

 _"Chlo," Aubrey starts as she sits on the bed. "You don't know that."_

 _"I do, Aubrey. Because it's going to scare her away. Let's just tell Beca that me losing my virginity to her got me pregnant because nothing is terrifying about that scenario." Chloe argues._

 _"Why are you fighting so much against this? She deserves to know."_

 _"Because I'm afraid I'm going to lose her!" Chloe yells as she starts sobbing hysterically. "Beca is my everything, Aubrey. I can't lose her."_

 _"Chloe, you have to tell her. Otherwise, you will lose her. You can't keep a secret like this. It'll tear you apart."_

* * *

 **Torn:** that's exactly how Chloe currently feels as she sits in her class at UCLA. As the memory hits her like a ton of bricks, she silently laughs at herself for how her situation worked out. No matter what Chloe would have done when she found out she was pregnant, she would have always lost Beca. She would have lost Beca if she kept it a secret and she lost Beca by telling her the truth.

And it always bothered her. Because Beca _was_ her everything and no matter what had happened, their ignorance about having protected sex caused her world to shatter. Not that she didn't love Cassidy because she did with her whole heart, but losing Beca was bad.

(Like really bad).

Which is why she is torn. Beca was back, and Beca was proving every single day that she had changed and that being a parent to Cassidy was something she wanted. She had become so sincere and so considerate, that Chloe couldn't help but think that the Beca that she fell in love with was back

 _No, no. Don't do this to yourself, Chloe. Just... Dont._

"Fuck." Chloe mutters out under her breath, causing a few other graduates to crane their necks to look at her with a questionable expression.

Her slip-up in class was forgotten within seconds as her professor drags on about an exam that they had to stay late to take. Instantly, Chloe's worried, having dropped Cassidy off at soccer practice before coming to campus thinking she'd be out of class in time to get her daughter.

"Fuck!" Chloe whisper-yells which earns her a glare from the professor.

"Do you have something you want to share with the class, Miss Beale?"

"No, sorry." Chloe rolls her eyes as the professor shrugs, going back to his lecture about the test.

She pulls out her phone, looking at Stacie and Aubrey's schedules for the day (that she gets so they can help watch Cassidy, she is not THAT creepy), once again cursing under her breath when she realizes that they're both working until late at night.

 **To Stacie:** hey Stace. Can you maybe take like an hour long break at 4 and get Cass from soccer? Have to stay late today.

 **From Stacie:** _Bree and I are on call all day today. Sorry Chloe :( what about Claire?_

 **To Stacie:** still in Portland for some dumb business trip.

Chloe sighs loudly, knowing that she'd now probably have to miss an exam to get Cassidy from soccer when another text comes through.

 **From Stacie:** _Beca?_

 **To Stacie:** No.

Chloe doesn't know why she instantly disagrees with Stacie's suggestion, but she thinks it has to do with the fact that she was still scared Beca would run. It's not that Chloe didn't _ **trust**_ Beca with their daughter... It's just that she didn't trust Beca fully.

 **From Stacie** : _why not?_

 **To Stacie:** it's just like, we agreed that I would always be present during their meetings. It's just hard to trust her parenting still.

 **From Stacie:** _perfect opportunity to test that trust theory! Have Beca get Cassidy from practice and spend a couple of hours with her, just the two of them. See if she really has what it takes to be a parent and be in your lives._

Chloe chews on her lower lip as she takes in Stacie's suggestion. One part of her was telling her that this was the right thing to do. She knew it wasn't 100% healthy for Cassidy and Beca to have a good bond and connection if Chloe was always present. The other part of her was telling her not to get her hopes up because while Beca had proven that she's willing to do whatever, Chloe still has the itching feeling that she will run away again.

And Chloe couldn't take that again. By now, she's still not sure what she should be expecting of the situation that has her and Beca parenting together. Because to her, it feels like they're a couple raising their daughter, but she knows that they're not. And while her heart is telling her to forgive Beca and give her another real chance; her brain is telling her that she's delusional and that she and Beca could never be together like they were because it risked breaking her heart all over again.

 _Just stay friends. Friends is good. That way it'll hurt less if she decides to leave again._

* * *

Beca felt on top of the world. It had been a few weeks since she had come back into Chloe's life and met Cassidy, and she couldn't help but think that things were looking up for her. If someone had told Beca when she was seventeen and stupid that parenting could feel so rewarding, she probably would have never left Georgia.

Beca had spent as much time with the pair of redheads as she possibly could while she finished mastering the album for her last client. Soon, Beca would be free from work for an extended period of time and she could really focus on getting her life and family back on track.

Family: that word still scared Beca, mainly because she knows that she and Chloe would probably never be together again. But even if they both stayed single parents, they still had a daughter together and they were still a family. Maybe not in the sense Beca was hoping for, but she was willing to take what she got.

And what she got was a beautiful daughter like Cassidy. Beca is completely enamored with the small redhead, who may look like Chloe, but almost fully takes after Beca in every other aspect. Beca had been spending her time with her daughter getting to know her, helping her when she dealt with the social stigma of being partially deaf, and teaching her things she wanted to learn. And Cassidy was extremely happy to be able to connect with her other mom.

Which brought Beca's mind back to Chloe. Beca applauded her ex for raising their daughter right and dealing with that by herself. Chloe was truly, in Beca's eyes, a saint. She had no idea how awful it must have felt to go through a pregnancy, give birth, and raise a daughter by oneself... But she could only imagine it to be like a horror movie: never knowing if you're going to make it another day, but fighting like hell to get through.

And that's what Beca intended on doing; fight for her daughter and Chloe. Face her insecurities and fears to be a better parent, a better person. And if something happened along the way, she was ready and willing to face it head on.

So it's no surprise that Beca was once again in her sound booth, headphones pressed tightly against her ears as she pours her heart out in another song.

 _ **I wish I could do better by you  
**_ _ **'Cause that's what you deserve.  
**_ _ **You sacrificed so much of your life  
**_ _ **In order for this to work.**_

 _ **While I'm off chasing my own dreams,  
**_ _ **Sailing around the world.  
**_ _ **Please know that I-**_

-buzz buzz-

Beca groans annoyingly as she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket, stopping the recording and pulling it out. Her annoyance is short lived, however, when she sees that Chloe's calling her. She removes the headphones from her ears as she exits the sound booth, walking back into the control room. She accepts the call, putting the phone on speaker as she sits down.

"Hey, Chloe. What's up? Is everything okay?" Beca asks as she spins her chair.

 _'Yeah, everything's fine. Uh, listen I can't talk long, but I have a REALLY huge favor to ask of you.'_

Beca stops spinning and grabs the phone off of her desk, turning the speakerphone off and pressing the phone to her right ear.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?"

 _'I was hoping you can get Cassidy from soccer practice in an hour.'_

Beca bites on her lower lip as she tries to process the words that she just heard. She could sense the uncomfortableness in Chloe's voice, knowing that all of their visits were supposed to be supervised.

"Are you- are you sure?"

 _'Yes.'_ Chloe replies and Beca can hear the hint of a lie dripping through her phone.

"Because I know-"

 _'Beca, I'm positive. Look, I know we agreed to have supervised visits, but I'm stuck on campus until God knows when. Please?'_

"Yeah, of course. If you're truly okay with this."

 _'I am.'_

"Just tell me where and I'll be there."

 _'Franklin Elementary School on-'_

"Montana Avenue. Got it. I'll pick her up."

 _'Great! I'll, uh- I'll call you when I'm out of class and just meet you guys wherever you are.'_

"Sounds good to me." Beca nods even though Chloe can't see it. She stands up, grabbing her keys from her desk.

 _'Thank you.'_

"You're welcome, Chloe. I'll see you later."

* * *

Beca arrives at Cassidy's school a little before her practice ends. She decides to watch from the sidelines as her daughter kicks the ball passed the goalie. Beca's instantly cheering, raising her fist in the air.

"Woo! Go Cass!" She yells, earning her looks from a few other parents. One in particular is staring directly at her and Beca looks at her with a proud look on her face. "That's my daughter."

Beca points over in Cassidy's direction and the lady smiles at her. "Oh! I didn't know Miss Beale had a partner. Well, I think it's great that she _**finally**_ found someone to help her out with Cassidy. Did you adopt her?"

"What?" Beca questions back immediately. "Oh, no. No, uhm... We're not together, uh, anymore. Cassidy is my biological child."

"But she looks just like Chloe." The woman furrows her brow, trying to understand how Beca could possibly be Cassidy's biological mom.

"I'm- uh..." Beca trails off when she sees Cassidy walking toward her. "It's- it's complicated."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No! No, it's fine really." Beca spurts out right as Cassidy reaches her. She wraps an arm around her daughter and squeezes her in a side hug. "Dude, you were awesome today."

"Thanks!" Cassidy grins at Beca before turning her attention to the woman Beca was talking to. "Hi, Mrs. Johnson! I see you met my other mom!"

"I have, sort of. We weren't formally introduced. I'm Nicole Johnson. I'm the principal here."

"Beca Mitchell, obviously Cassidy's other mom," Beca says as she extends her hand to shake Mrs. Johnson's. "Ready to go, Cass?"

"Yep! I'll see you later Mrs. Johnson!" Cassidy and Beca wave goodbye to the principal as they head towards the parking lot. "Hey Beca? Where's mom?"

"Stuck in class. Aubrey and Stacie are at work, so I was the last resort." Beca jokes, even though she knew it was true.

"Oh, cool!" Cassidy says, brushing it off. "So what're we going to do?"

"Well, you wanted to learn piano, right?" Cassidy nods her head excitedly. "We can go back to my studio and I can show you."

"Awesome!" Cassidy smiles at Beca who places her hand behind her daughter's back as they walk to the car. Cassidy stops to stare at the lime green Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat in front of her. "Whoa! THIS is your car?"

Beca chuckles lightly at her daughter who is in awe over the 'muscle' car. "Yeah, well one of many. It was what I had with me so I hope your mom doesn't kill me when she realizes that this isn't the most kid friendly car."

"My lips are sealed." Cassidy says happily, imitating a zipper and a key across her lips. "This car is COOL."

"Heh- Thanks. So, you're really good at soccer." Beca mentions as they get into the car. "Reminds me of myself when I was in high school."

"Thanks. I'm having trouble with a few things, but I think I'll get through them." Cassidy replies with confidence. "My first game is this weekend. Will you come?"

"Of course, Cassidy. My last client is wrapping up on Friday, so I'm taking a break."

"Why are you taking a break if you love music?" Cassidy asks, looking at her other mom.

"Because I also love being a parent and getting to know you. I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but I just feel really connected with you and I want to be there for you." Beca answers as she keeps her eyes on the road.

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"You can ask me anything." Beca reaffirms.

"Did you not want me?"

"Cass, when I left... I didn't know what I wanted. My life had changed so quickly in the course of a few days; and I was scared that I wouldn't be a good enough parent at seventeen, so I ran because I couldn't deal with it. It had nothing to do with you. It was all on me." Beca sighs as she pulls into the parking garage of her studio. "There's not a minute that I don't regret missing out on your life."

"I'm just glad you're here, now."

"Me, too, Cassidy."

* * *

Chloe had finally gotten out of class at 6:30, making her way to the address that Beca had given her. When she arrives in front of the gigantic building with an 'Ixora Records' logo above the entrance, she's shocked to say in the least. She had passed this building multiple times when she was learning her way around California and never once knew that Beca owned it.

Chloe walks in the front doors being instantly greeted by Spencer who was down in the lobby. She tells Chloe the floor and studio room number Beca and Cassidy were hanging out in. Chloe follows directions and arrives at the studio, peeking through the window to see Beca sitting on a bench, playing piano while Cassidy was asleep on the couch. Her heart warms at the scene as she opens the door, waving at Beca to make her presence known.

"Hey." Beca smiles as she stops playing.

"Hey, when did she pass out?" Chloe gestures towards their daughter.

"About thirty minutes ago. I was teaching her scales on piano, but I think soccer wore her out." Beca shrugs.

"Well, thank you so much for watching her. I appreciate it." Chloe replies honestly.

"Yeah, of course. It was my pleasure, really. She's a great kid."

"She really is. I'm glad you two are getting along. You're really proving yourself to her, Beca."

"Trust me, I'm still scared shitless, but I'm trying." Beca admits. "I'm really trying here."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why didn't you ever call? Not once in ten years?" Chloe doesn't know why she's bringing this topic up now, but it's too late to take it back.

"I did call, once." Beca confirms, raising an eyebrow. "It was right after Cassidy turned 1. I was hoping to make amends but uh- Stacie answered and told me you didn't want to hear from me. So I stopped trying after that." Beca looks at the ground.

"You called? Stacie never told me..." Chloe inhales, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Wait, she never told you? She made it sound like you knew."

"No, I- I didn't know at all. She was always trying to protect me." Chloe scoffs. She definitely was going to have a conversation with Stacie later.

"I can understand why." Beca shrugs. "Uh, Cass invited me to her soccer game this weekend. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, of course." Chloe smiles. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd be up for watching her after the game. Aubrey and Stacie want to drag me to some bachelorette party and I told them I'd see how things went with you and Cass, but it's pretty obvious I have nothing to worry about."

"I would love to, but maybe you sleep on it, Chloe. I mean, today was an exception because no one else was available. But I know this is a lot of pressure on you because you're still scared I'm going to run. And I know you're still somewhat uncomfortable with it. I want you to be sure. Remember, this is all at yourpace, and I'll go along with whatever as long as I get to spend time with Cass." Beca explains and Chloe seriously has to stop her heart from exploding.

Beca was being so sincere and considerate of her feelings, and Chloe couldn't help but once again feel like the Beca she fell in love with was standing right in front of her.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. STOP IT, CHLOE. Pull yourself together.

"I think it'd be good for you two... You know, to spend time without me. Really bond." Chloe says softly, still rather unsure of herself.

"And I would love to get to do that. But I want you to be sure. Just like before, Chlo. I'm not doing anything you're unsure of."

* * *

 _Beca looks Chloe deep in the eyes as her girlfriend lays under her. This was the most intimate they had ever gotten since they started dating and Beca knew what was coming next._

 _Chloe pulls Beca down into a kiss and Beca can feel Chloe's center pressing against her now erect member._

 _"I want you." Chloe mumbles against Beca's lips as her hips roll up._

 _"Are you sure?" Beca asks, concern lacing her voice. Chloe was still a virgin and Beca wanted her to be 110% confident that this is really what she wanted._

 _"I've never been surer of anything in my life, Beca."_

 _"I just-"_

 _"Beca, I love you. And I'm sure."_

* * *

"Okay. I'll, uh, I'll sleep on it. Thank you, Becs." Chloe replies with a small smile, not even realizing that the nickname she hasn't spoken in ten years rolled off her tongue. But Beca does.

"Uh- I- for what?" Beca stutters out.

"For being so understanding."

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Uh oh... It seems like Chloe's in troooouble. What's going to happen with her and Beca? Find out later!


	8. Most Likely To Have An Ulterior Motive

**A/N:** okay, so this chapter is really choppy and long and I'm sorry, but I tried. Read the second author's note for more details.

I just wanted to say thank you to all of the reviewers. You guys practically begging me to update so soon is what keeps me going.

* * *

 _'And I just want to know how you're doing... Both of you, but here I am, sitting in my studio and wondering how the fuck I could have left. She's five years old by this point and I can't believe I've missed out on so much because I was too scared to be there for you._

 _Chloe, I'm not everything you need. I'm not close anymore to the person you thought I'd be. And I'm so terribly sorry that I'm a poor excuse for a decent human being._

 _I wanted to be there... After I had left, but I couldn't face you. I still don't know if I can. But I'm holding on to hope that one day, you'll forgive me. I know it seems ridiculous, but I can dream, right? I'm so sorry for everything, Chlo... I love you, but I don't think that matters anymore.'_

Chloe rubs her eyes with the back of her hands as the video fades out. She had tried spending her week not thinking about Beca, but she was failing miserably. After seeing that Beca was a perfectly capable parent to Cassidy and after Beca had been so considerate about her boundaries with their daughter, Chloe couldn't fight it off anymore. Beca was constantly on Chloe's mind.

And it didn't help that Beca was practically all Cassidy ever talked about. Not that she was upset that Cassidy constantly raved about her other mother, because she was happy that she and Beca are building a good relationship: but that relationship between her ex and their daughter was making it extremely hard for Chloe not to think of Beca in the way she was.

Chloe had wished for this day to come for ten years, where Beca was back to her old, caring self. And it scared the living shit out of her, feeling the things that she felt for Beca so many years ago resurface. Because yes, Chloe was still hurt by Beca's actions and what had happened a decade ago, but she also felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders when Beca truthfully told her that she tried to call. Because that meant that even after two years, Beca still cared and only stopped trying when Stacie told her to.

Which Chloe finally talked to Stacie about: the whole not telling her Beca called. At first, she was angry at the tall brunette for keeping such a vital piece of information away from her. She then lightened up and realized that it was also her fault that Stacie had told Beca the things she did. She thinks back and wonders what would have happened if she had been the one to answer the call. What would Beca have said to change her mind? Would Beca had tried harder instead of giving up because of something Chloe said out of anger?

While Chloe doesn't know the answers to those questions, she knows how she feels now. She's almost to the point where she's forgiven Beca for the mistakes she made when she was young and a teenager, and she feels obligated to forgive Beca for never contacting her; given the situation.

But Chloe knows that fully forgiving Beca can cause a lot of emotions to flood through her veins like rainwater. She knows that she'll let her guard down and that Beca could potentially take advantage of that. Not that she thinks Beca's a bad person, she's already proven over the past month that she's not. But when it came to Chloe's heart, her brain is still not sure about what kind of person Beca is; but it had a hunch.

* * *

Chloe had been at Franklin Elementary School for 30 minutes waiting for Cassidy's game when Claire shows up, which sends Chloe into an instant panic. She hadn't told her sister that Beca was showing up to the game, let alone that Beca and Cassidy were practically attached at the hip. She knew that her sister harbored extreme dislike towards her ex and one could predict that Claire seeing Beca would only cause a fight.

Thankfully, Claire's too wrapped up in talking about her business trip that she doesn't even realize that Chloe's constantly looking into the parking lot, waiting for Beca's arrival. The short brunette had texted her thirty minutes ago saying that she was leaving and still hadn't shown up; knowing that Beca only lived ten minutes away. She's hoping that Beca's just stuck in weekend traffic on the 405 and not bailing on her, but currently, her mind was on the latter.

"So then, I told Taylor that I didn't care how she made it happen, that we needed to land this client." Claire's continues ranting when the roar of an engine brings Chloe back into reality. She looks into a parking lot to see a person on a bright red Ducati Monster pull into the lot and park right next to her car. "Ugh, who shows up to a kids' soccer game on a motorcycle?"

Chloe completely ignores Claire's question as she watches the person get off of the bike and walk towards the field where she and Claire were standing. She watches as the person removes their gloves and unbuckles their helmet and yanks it off of their head; locks of brunette hair flowing in the wind.

"Holy shit, is that Beca?" Claire asks, mouth gaping wide open as Chloe continues staring at Beca. She's dressed in a black and red motorcycle jacket, skin tight black jeans, and Alpine Star boots.

Beca spots the pair and waves, running up to them while trying to catch her breath. "Hey Chloe." Beca smiles before turning to look at her sister. "Cl-"

Chloe hears the buzzing sound of a slap ring through her ears, looking over to see Beca's hand over her cheek and Claire standing over the short brunette.

"THAT was for being an asshole." Claire snarls at Beca.

"I deserved that."

 _SLAP!_

"THAT was for being leaving Chloe when she needed you most."

"Also deserved that." Beca reasons.

 _SLAP!_

"Dude, really?" Beca groans as she feels the sting of the last slap, using her palm to rub against the sore area.

"AND THAT was for never calling once in ten years."

"Can't say I deserved that one." Beca deadpans.

Chloe grabs Claire's arm and stares into her sister's eyes pleading. "Claire, stop. It's not Beca's fault. She tried calling and Stacie told her to let it go."

Claire yanks her arm away from Chloe and glares at Beca. "Is this true, Mitchell?"

"You can pull my phone records from 8 years ago if you don't believe me." Beca tries halfheartedly joking.

"Don't think that this makes me hate you any less." Claire growls and Beca drops her motorcycle helmet to put her hands up defensively. "What is she even doing here anyway?"

"Well, you see…" Chloe starts out.

"Hey Beca!" Cassidy exclaims as she runs up to the group of girls, happily smiling in Beca's direction. The small redhead instantly hugs Beca the second she's close enough and Claire is now glaring at Chloe.

"Cassidy invited her." Chloe bites her lower lip, expecting her sister to yell at her, but instead is met with the sight of relief of Claire's face.

"Wow." Claire says with wide eyes. "Didn't realize Mitchell actually stepped up her game."

"Thanks, Claire." Beca says sarcastically as Cassidy detaches from her.

"Aunt Claire! Will you come help me with, uh, soccer stuff?" Cassidy asks her aunt, knowing the look on her mom's face when she was uncomfortable and wanting her and Beca to talk about it alone.

"Sure, kiddo." Claire smiles while grabbing Cassidy's hand and leaving the pair alone, but not before mouthing 'I'm onto you' towards Beca.

Beca stands in front of Chloe, looking around nervously and rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, glad to see she hasn't changed."

"I mean… She- yeah." Chloe shrugs as Beca picks her helmet off of the ground. "Uhm, Beca… You do know that you can't take our daughter away on that thing, right?"

Beca looks at Chloe with wide eyes at the drop of the phrase. Chloe had called Cassidy 'their daughter' for the first time and it made Beca's heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"Uh yeah, I know. Spencer's swinging by in a little to drop off my car and take the bike home. Traffic was terrible today and it's easier and faster to get through traffic on a motorcycle."

"Fair enough. Oh, and Beca? Maybe get Spencer to not bring the Challenger. No matter how sexy that car is, it's not really a kid's car."

"How did you even-" Beca trails off, wondering how Chloe knew that she had picked Cassidy up earlier in the week in her sport's car.

"Your parking spot at Ixora has your name on it." Chloe playfully rolls her eyes.

"Oh." Beca deadpans, turning red with embarrassment. "Right. Well, I'll uh… I'll just borrow Spencer's car. Let me text her real fast."

"Wait, why would you need to borrow Spencer's car? Just get her to bring a non-sports car." Chloe furrows her eyebrow and then notices the sheepish look on Beca's face. "You only own sports cars, don't you?"

"Uh… Kind of?"

"How many cars do you own?"

"Well, there's the Challenger, the Porsche, the Camaro, and the Volkswagen." Beca lists.

"Oh, what about the Volkswagen?" Chloe asks, knowing that most of the VWs around weren't fast or dangerous.

"I, uh… It's a GTI with NOS in the engine." Beca admits and Chloe looks at her with a confused look, begging for clarity. "Turbo. It has turbo."

Chloe chuckles lightly and shakes her head at her ex. "Leave it up to you to buy a bunch of fast cars in one of the worst states for traffic."

"I used to travel a lot," Beca shrugs, pulling her phone out of her motorcycle jacket and dialing Spencer's number. "Hey Spencer? I know today's a huge day for you and all, but do you think you can swing by the Honda dealership and pick me up a Civic before the game is over? I- uh, yeah, just charge it to my card. Uh, no, I don't care what year it is; just make sure it's a normal Honda Civic. No, NO, Spencer do not get the SI, no sports cars. Ha-ha, yeah, Chloe saw the Challenger… Uhm, let me ask her…"

Beca takes the phone away from her ear, covering the microphone as she looks at Chloe. "Spencer would like to know if you would prefer Cassidy be in a four-door or a coupe."

"You don't have to get a new car, Beca…" Chloe bites her lower lip.

"No, no… I do, I mean I totally agree with you; sports cars aren't kid's cars. So…?"

"Uh, four door, I guess." Chloe shrugs her shoulders.

Beca nods and brings the phone back up to her ear. "Okay, yeah… Just a four-door Honda Civic. No special features… I don't care if it has GPS, dude. O-okay Spencer, I got to go. I owe you big time. Thank you! Okay, yeah, me too, but have fun tonight, okay? Alright, bye."

The call ends and Beca puts her phone back in her pocket. "One kid friendly car, coming right up."

"You really didn't have to do that…" Chloe repeats, trying not to let the warm feeling in her heart show on her face.

"Look, Chlo, I don't want to start an argument over a car, but if you feel like it's safer for Cassidy to be in a normal car instead of a fast one, then I will do whatever I can to accommodate to that." Beca replies honestly.

And Chloe's heart couldn't have swelled more than hearing those words fall from Beca's lips.

* * *

The soccer game hit halftime and Beca was immediately running down the bleachers to talk to Cassidy about her techniques, leaving Chloe and Claire in the stands to watch the interaction. Claire had been eyeing Beca during the first half of the game, watching how adorably invested her sister's ex seemed to be in Cassidy, but she still wasn't letting her guard down.

"So that's a sight to see." Claire mentions as she points down to Beca, who was on her knees with Cassidy's left leg in her hands, showing her how to kick the ball better.

"It really is. I'm almost still convinced I'm going to wake up and it'll all just be a dream." Chloe admits as she continues keeping her eyes locked on Beca.

"It's just weird, Chloe. Like she shows up after 10 years and she's best buddies with Cass? I think something's up."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I think Beca has an ulterior motive. Think about it… TEN years and all of the sudden she's back? She gets in Cassidy's good graces, and she get what she wants."

"And what do you think she wants, Claire?"

"You."

"You're telling me that Beca is back so that she can use Cassidy to get close to me?" Chloe asks, dumbfounded.

"Exactly. People like Beca never change. I mean, let's be honest; everyone thinks with their dick." Claire states harshly.

"I highly doubt that Beca's using our daughter to get into my pants." Chloe deadpans, slapping her sister on the arm.

"You just don't want to see it because you think that she's really changed." Claire rolls her eyes; her obvious dislike for Beca shining through brightly.

"She _has_ changed, Claire."

"I really don't believe she has. I bet you $50 that she's doing this to bed you."

"You're ridiculous." Chloe mutters as she refocuses her attention on Beca who was heading up the bleachers.

"And you're blind." Claire practically spits out at her, crossing her arms and glaring at Beca when she takes her seat next to Chloe.

* * *

The game ended and Cassidy's team had won, earning her a lot of praises from both of her moms and her aunt. Claire had eventually excused herself from the group, stating that she needed to go finish something up for work, leaving the small family alone together.

"You did amazing, today, sweetheart." Chloe says as she hugs Cassidy.

"Yeah, dude," Beca adds, "I was really impressed by you."

"Thanks mom. Thanks Beca." Cassidy smiles as Chloe lets go of her.

"Okay, so you got your change of clothes and everything that you need for tonight, right?" Chloe asks, making sure Cassidy had everything she needed for her evening with Beca.

"Yes, mom." Cassidy rolls her eyes and Beca stifles a laugh at her daughter's antics.

Chloe turns her attention to Beca, "Thank you so much for doing this."

"You're welcome, Chloe." Beca smiles, wrapping an arm around Cassidy. "Well, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Cassidy returns the smile, looking at over at Chloe. "Bye mom, I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Chloe replies.

* * *

"So whose bachelorette party are we going to?" Chloe asks as she fixes her hair while Aubrey drives to their destination.

"Our radiologist, Ashley! She's super cool!" Stacie says excitedly.

"And we finally get to meet this fiancée of hers." Aubrey adds in, looking at Chloe in the rear-view mirror. "Thanks for coming with us, Chlo."

"Of course!" Chloe beams as she works on the finishing touches of her hair. "I don't know her, but you know I love bachelorette parties."

The rest of the drive is spent with the trio catching up; their main topic mostly being Beca and Cassidy. Chloe had to admit that she had seen a real change in her ex since they first reconnected and she was happy about her and Cassidy getting along so well. Aubrey and Stacie stayed quiet, exchanging suggestive looks at each other whenever Chloe would go off on a tangent about Beca.

Because Chloe wasn't fooling anybody but herself. Anyone with eyes could see that she was slowly falling back in love with the short brunette. But not Chloe. Chloe's always been sort of oblivious when it came to her initial feelings about people, and that's exactly what she was with Beca.

"Okay, we're here. Let's get our party on!" Aubrey exclaims as they get out of the car and enter the saloon-styled bar.

Immediately, they were greeted by the security guard who lead them to the VIP area where the party was being held. Aubrey and Stacie waste no time introducing Chloe to Ashley, who happily hands Chloe a drink.

"Congratulations." Chloe says, holding up her drink to clink Ashley's.

"Thank you!" Ashley replies with a smile on her face before looking behind her. "Oh, guys! You have to meet my fiancée."

Ashley leads them over to a small table, tapping a blonde on the back. "Hey babe, I'd like you to meet my friends."

The three watch as the blonde holds up her hand to tell the other people at the table to wait for a second while she starts to turn around.

"Guys, this is-"

"Spencer?" Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe say in unison.

Oh man, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Okay, so just like we practiced before. F-A-C for the first and second measure. C-E-G for the third and fourth. D-F-A on the fifth and sixth, and Bb-D-F on the seventh and eighth. Got that?" Beca asks as she and Cassidy sit at the piano.

"I think so." Cassidy replies as she studies the ivory keys that Beca had altered so Cassidy could learn piano. She had written each note on a piece of masking tape and placed them on their respective keys. "Can we use the metronome so I stay on tempo?"

"Of course, Cass." Beca smiles as she reaches over and turns the metronome on. "120 tempo, okay?"

"Okay." Cassidy starts rapping her foot as she places her fingers on the keys.

"Alright. Let's count down. 1-2-3-4." Beca counts down and Cassidy plays her notes while Beca plays hers.

Beca glances over at Cassidy ever few seconds as her daughter scales each chord she's playing. After they play the first eight measures, Beca stops the metronome.

"Dude, that was epic!" Beca exclaims happily. "You think you can do that for thirty-two measures? I want to record it."

"Yeah! That was super easy!"

"Honestly, Cass, I think we got ourselves a song."

* * *

Five drinks and three shots later and Chloe was definitely enjoying her time at Spencer and Ashley's bachelorette party. It was a pretty laid back event, but they played a lot of drinking games and now, everyone was on the dance floor doing an improvised line dance to Timber.

Chloe was dancing drunkenly next to Aubrey and Stacie when her clouded state of mind starts to talk about the only thing that it's been stuck on for the last few days: Beca.

"Bree, did I tell you that Beca bought a new caaaar?" Chloe slurs over the music. "So that she could safely get Cassidy. How sweet is that?"

"That's awesome, Chloe." Aubrey chuckles, watching her best friend's drunken antics.

"Beca's like super pretty, guys. Like she was back in high school, but now? WHOOOOA." Chloe's eyes go wide as she tries to explain with her hands 'how beautiful Beca is'.

"Is she okay?" Ashley leans over to ask Stacie, who just shrugs.

"Yeah, uh, she'll be fine." Stacie replies before focusing her attention to Spencer. "Uh… Maybe we should just not tell Beca about this." Stacie gestures towards Chloe. Spencer nods knowingly and pretends to zip her lips shut.

"Guys, I love Beca. I'm gonna- I'm gonna go over to her house and tell her." Chloe says as she tries to stumble off of the dance floor.

"Chloe, maybe we should stop drinking." Stacie says, trying to grab Chloe's drink away from her, but Chloe yanks her drink away sloppily.

"Nooooo. This is mine. I spent like ten years not having this much fun and now Beca's allowing me to do that! Beca's so nice."

"Yeah, Chlo, we know." Aubrey deadpans.

* * *

Chloe had spent the entire Lyft drive to Beca's house attempting to sober up before she had to get Cassidy. Her head was still spinning and all she could think about were Claire's words echoing through her head. The rest of the party had pretty much been a blur. Stacie and Aubrey had eventually managed to get all alcoholic beverages away from the Chloe, but it didn't stop Chloe from practically telling everyone that she (deep down) still had feelings for Beca.

But what if Claire was right? What if Beca was only using Cassidy to get Chloe to sleep with her again? Beca hardly seemed like the type, but in her not as, but still drunken state, Chloe was currently believing that to be true.

It was just after 1 in the morning when the Lyft driver drops off a very giggly, drunk Chloe at the address that Beca had given her a few hours prior to her arrival. Chloe thanks the driver, trying not to stumble as she climbs up the stairs to Beca's front door, knocking loudly on it.

She holds onto the doorframe as she inhales sharply, swaying back and forth and waiting for Beca to answer it. She sees a light flicker on inside and hears rustling around before the door opens, causing Chloe to stumble into Beca.

"Whoa there, Chloe." Beca says as she does her best to keep Chloe steady. "You okay there?"

"Just a little woozy." Chloe says, pushing herself away from Beca when she regains her balance. "How was she?"

"Uh, good. She fell asleep a couple hours ago watching Finding Nemo, so she's just in my room. I can go grab her now?"

Chloe shakes her head, looking around Beca's house but noticed that everything was fuzzy. "Nooope. It's fine. I was hoping we could like… you know, talk?"

"Uh, yeah." Beca motions for Chloe to follow her into the living room where they take their seats on Beca's couch. "What'd you want to talk about?"

Chloe shifts into a more comfortable position so she could easily face Beca. She rests her elbow on the top of the couch, leaning her head against her bent arm. "I just… I'm really, really impressed by you." Chloe slurs as she stares into Beca's stormy blue eyes. "Like you're a great mother already."

"Thanks, Chloe. That, uhm, that means a lot to me." Beca smiles.

"So, tell me about your night."

"Well, after the game, we worked on her soccer skills for a bit. And then we came home, and Cass and I played some more piano in the small studio that I built here. Then by some weird miracle, she talked me into watching like three movies-"

Chloe tries to listen as Beca continues going on about her night with Cassidy, but her eyes on focused on anything but. Beca was in a tight, black tank top and boxers and Chloe's eyes were wandering up and down her body. Her stomach feels warm and she can't tell if it's Beca or the alcohol eliciting this feeling inside of her, but she thinks it's a bit of both. Her eyes land on Beca's crotch and the very noticeable bulge in her boxers. Her eyes tear away to flick back up to Beca who's still explaining all the things that she and Cassidy did, and Chloe's doing everything in her willpower to not reach out her hand and-

"Uhm, Chloe…" Beca gulps loudly when she feels Chloe's palm apply pressure on her member. "What are you doing?"

Chloe blinks back into reality, staring at Beca with doe eyes. "Huh?"

"Uhm." Beca clears her throat. "We can't do this."

"Why not? I want this." Chloe hurtfully says, her hand still sitting on Beca's groin.

"It's not right." Beca says, trying to get her mind off of the fact that Chloe's hand was where it was. Beca grabs Chloe's hand and places it back on the redhead's side of the couch.

"I'm sorry, I just… I thought you wanted this, too."

"Chloe, do you really believe that the only reason I came back was so that I can get you into bed again? I came back because I made a mistake with you _**and**_ Cass and I need to make up for it." Beca admits. "Look, Chlo. You're drunk and it's not right. I can't do that, I can't take advantage of you and your clouded judgement."

"But-"

"Ask yourself this. Would sober Chloe **really** want this and not regret it in the morning?" Chloe hesitates to answer because on one hand, yes, she really wanted this. But on the other, what Claire thought were Beca's true intentions were proving false, and Chloe wasn't sure if she should actually go through with it. Beca senses the hesitation and nods knowingly. "Exactly. I'll just uhm, get you some water and you can stay in my room with Cassidy tonight."

Beca practically jumps off the couch, disappearing into the kitchen before returning with a couple of aspirin and a glass of water. "My room is up the stairs to the right."

"Thanks." Chloe grabs the aspirin and water from Beca before getting up from the couch and heading towards the stairs. She sees Beca standing at the base of the stairs with a halfhearted smile on her face. "Are you sure you want me taking your room?"

"There are four other rooms in this house. I'm pretty sure I can manage." Beca shrugs. "There's, uh, some sweatpants and sweaters in my closet…"

"Okay… Uhm, thanks again. Goodnight, Becs." Chloe sighs as she finishes ascending the stairs, walking into Beca's bedroom to see Cassidy asleep on Beca's king size bed. She heads into the closet and notices the mass amount of clothing Beca has stored in the giant room, locating the sweatpants and sweatshirts before changing into them. She walks back out in to the room and takes the aspirin and chugs the glass of water. She pulls back the sheets and crawls into bed next to her daughter. She kisses the top of Cassidy's head as her mind swims with thoughts of instant regret.

Because what started as an ulterior motive to see if Beca had any ulterior motives, eventually turned into real and genuine feelings.

 _What have I just done?_

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Eh. Not super proud of this one, but I honestly rewrote it so many times and I can't get this one where I absolutely love it. So this was the best I could do. Next chapter will be better, I promise. I'm leaving to go on a roadtrip on Friday (the 14th) from Colorado to Kansas to see Wicked (the musical) in Wichita. I will try to either update before I leave or update while I'm there.

Also, who doesn't love some Spashley?


	9. Most Likely To Take Advice For Once

**A/N:** YAY! I updated before I left. I was so shocked to see all the comments on Chapter 8, guys! I am so glad you guys didn't think it sucked because I was very iffy about that chapter. Anyway, I'd like to answer a few reviews that I haven't over the course of the story...

 **spartandestroyr:** Spencer and Ashley are from the TV show _South Of Nowhere_. It wasn't my original plan to put them into this story and have Spencer be an OC, but instead... Spashley!

 **Guest (Review from 10/01):** Cassidy only has Chloe's last name. Since Beca was never present during birth, she is not a legal parent of Cassidy, therefore, Cassidy received Chloe's surname.

 **xcombixgirlx:** I love that you gave Cassidy and Beca a joint name! I love writing 'Bassidy' moments, and there will be many more to come!

 **To all of my other reviewers:** Man, I love you guys. I love reading your feedback and pulling a few ideas out of your reviews to really push this story in the right direction! You are what keeps me going, so thank you so much for all of your support. I loved all the reviews about Claire; but hey, you got to realize as an overprotective sister, she wasn't too much in the wrong for slapping Beca and accusing her of the things she did.

Thank you, everyone for you continuous support! You make this fic what it is!

* * *

Beca wakes up the next morning to the feeling of a hand pushing on her shoulder. She groans loudly and turns over to see Cassidy hovering over her in her guest bedroom with a giant smile on her face. Beca grabs her hearing aid off of the nightstand and puts it in her ear, turning it on.

"Hey, Cass…" Beca says groggily as she stretches her arms and yawns. "What's up?"

"I woke up earlier and found mom in bed with me." Cassidy says, stating the obvious. "What happened?"

"Mm, your mom just got a little sick after staying out all night with Aubrey and Stacie, so I told her she could stay." Beca sits up and yawns again before throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet touch the ground and she stands up, wrapping her arm around Cassidy. "Come on, let's go make breakfast."

"Can we make pancakes?" Cassidy asked excitedly.

"Dude, yeah. Whatever you want." Beca smiles as she leads Cassidy into the kitchen. The pair immediately get started on breakfast, Beca letting Cassidy help out as much as possible. Eventually, after an extremely messy pancake batter war, Beca and Cassidy had finally attempted to make actual pancakes. They sit down at the kitchen table and dig in when Cassidy speaks up.

"Are you and mom getting back together?" Cassidy asks causing Beca to nearly choke on the bite of pancake she was taking.

"Uh… No, Cass. I don't think so." Beca replies sadly.

"What, why not? I mean…" Cassidy trails off as she looks up at Beca with wide, puppy dog eyes. "I thought you guys loved each other. And we stayed the night..."

Beca sighs loudly, setting her fork down and reaching her hand across the table, grabbing onto Cassidy's. "Cassidy, it's complicated, okay? You're right, I do love your mother… With all of my heart. But… It's more difficult than just that. Sometimes, love isn't enough to save something and I don't think I can do that. I caused a lot of damage when I left and I am paying for my mistakes."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day, sweetheart. I wish I could tell you that we'd all be this one big happy family together, but I also can't expect for your mother to just forgive me for what I did." Beca halfheartedly smiles.

"You're not leaving again, are you?" Cassidy asks hesitantly, a hint of fear and sadness lacing her voice.

"No, no. Cass, I am not leaving ever again." Beca gets up from her chair and sits down next to Cassidy, wrapping her arms around her daughter and kissing her softly on the head. "I'm never going to leave you, okay?"

"If you're not leaving then why can't you two just work it out? I want my moms to be together." Cassidy mumbles into Beca's arm and Beca feels her heart break at her daughter's shaky voice.

"Life doesn't always work out the way we want it to, sweetie. But I promise, Cass, I will do anything for you." Beca whispers in her daughter's ear as she snuggles closer to Beca's chest.

"I love you, mom." Cassidy says softly and Beca can feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Cassidy."

Chloe pulls away from the wall that she had been leaning on with tears in her eyes. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on Beca and Cassidy's conversation, but she also didn't want to interrupt it. She silently tip toes back to Beca's bedroom and sits on the bed, head in her hands as she replays the conversation she had just overheard. Emotions were swimming through her head as she tries to process everything, but nothing was sticking.

She was torn, really fucking torn by this point in time. She had never seen Cassidy so upset over something as much as their daughter was upset that they weren't getting back together. And it really pained Chloe because even she had to admit that she entertained the idea of the possibility of her and Beca becoming a family together; but after hearing Beca say that love can't always save something, she's not sure what to think.

This was also the first time that she had ever heard Beca openly admit that she still loved her, and that caused her heart to have spasms. Aside from her little slip up back in Atlanta, Beca had never once said that while Chloe was present. Sure, Beca constantly told her in the hundreds of videos that she recorded that she still loved her, but hearing it from Beca's mouth, standing just ten feet away from her… It did something to Chloe, and she's not sure if she's ready to handle it or not.

Because hearing Beca say those words for the first time in ten years caused Chloe to feel things that she wasn't sure she knew how to feel anymore.

* * *

 _"Hey, babe?" Beca asks as she and Chloe sit on the tailgate of her father's truck._

 _"Yeah, Becs?" Chloe turns to face her girlfriend, staring longingly into her eyes. Chloe could spot a glimmer in Beca's stormy blues and her heart started beating rapidly as Beca looked around nervously._

 _"I- uh…" Beca bites on her lower lip, looking down at the ground before looking back up at Chloe. "I love you."_

 _Chloe's heart flutters at the three words. She had been waiting for months for Beca to say them and mean them, and now she knew that she truly did. Beca loved her and she loved Beca. Nothing was going to tear them apart._

"I love you, too, Beca. We're going to be together forever."

* * *

"Heh… I wish." Chloe says under her breath, not noticing the short brunette standing in the doorway.

"What do you wish, Chloe?" Beca asks, furrowing her eyebrows as she takes in the redhead decked in her sweatpants and sweater.

"That we could tell Cassidy what she wants to hear instead of disappointing her." Chloe admits, shaking her head lightly at the thought of their daughter being upset.

"You heard everything I said, didn't you?" Beca crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow expectantly. Chloe just nods and Beca sighs. "Look, I just… I didn't mean to upset her. I just didn't want to get her hopes or mine up."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard what I said, Chlo. You should know..." Beca shrugs before walking further into her bedroom and into the closet. When she reappears, she's fully dressed and gives a small smile to Chloe. "There's, uhm, pancakes in the kitchen."

"Thanks, I'm still kind of hungover. Not my best impression..." Chloe chuckles before questioning Beca's random change in clothing. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Uhm, basement. Cassidy and I started recording a song last night and she wants to finish recording the second half. It'll only take us like twenty minutes tops to record it. I'll edit it later." Beca shrugs. "If you need us, we'll just be downstairs."

"Okay." Chloe replies as Beca leaves the room.

The hangover was finally catching up to her and she could feel her head pounding in her skull. She grabs the glass that Beca had given her the previous night and fills it up with water before gulping it all down. Last night's events were still fuzzy, especially after arriving at Spencer and Ashley's bachelorette party.

Bits and pieces were slowly coming back to her: she remembers dancing to Timber and Stacie trying to take away her drink and-

"Oh god." Chloe breathes out loud, eyes widening as she remembers what happened when she got to Beca's house. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck."

Chloe paces around Beca's bedroom, chewing on her lower lip, as she holds her hand up to her chin. She tried to seduce (could she really even call it that?) Beca last night because of a stupid thing Claire said. And what's causing her to freak out is the fact that she didn't mind at all. In her drunken state, she really wanted that. And-

"FUCK!" Chloe curses again as she kneels down to her purse on the floor and pulls her phone out. She instantly dials Stacie's number and braces herself for the worst.

'What's up, drunk pants?'

"What did I say last night about Beca?" Chloe rushes into the question, ignoring Stacie's greeting.

'A lot of stuff, Chlo. Like... A LOT of stuff.'

"Define 'a lot', Conrad."

'Well, first you went on about sweet Beca was for buying a new car, then you talked about how pretty she was, and then.. And this is the best one: you tried to LEAVE the bar while you were white girl wasted to tell Beca you still love her.' Chloe can hear Stacie chuckle on the other end and she frowns. Did she really get THAT drunk that the deepest secrets in her brain got shared with everyone, even Beca's assistant?

"Great." Chloe groans as she sits on the foot of Beca's bed. She rubs her eye with her free hand and sighs. "I'm in deep shit."

'What do you mean? What happened?'

"Okay... I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't judge me."

'Just tell me, Chloe!' Stacie says impatiently.

"Okay, well, I went to pick Cassidy up and-"

* * *

 **From Bree:** _she literally just like cupped your dick through your boxers?_

 **To Bree:** yep. It was super awkward dude. And like she was drunk and not thinking properly, so I'm probably reading too much into it.

Beca sighs as she sets her phone down, apologizing to Cass for constantly being on it when they're trying to write. Cassidy brushes it off, going back to practice the song she and Beca had written the previous night before they start recording.

 **From Bree:** _maybe not..._

 **To Bree:** what?

 **From Bree:** _okay... So like... How do I put this?_

 **To Bree:** ? ? ?

 **From Bree:** _Chloe decided to drunkenly tell everyone yesterday that she still loves you. She tried leaving the bar while wasted to tell you..._

 **To Bree:** that doesn't mean anything, Bree.

 **From Bree:** _uh, yes it does. Why wouldn't it?_

 **To Bree:** because she was drunk. Her judgement and mind were clouded and hazy. You can't hold her responsible for anything she said.

 **From Bree:** _a drunken mind speaks a sober heart, Becs. ;)_

 **To Bree:** Yeah, like she-

* * *

"Really meant it, Stacie. And I'm scared because I meant it." Chloe sighs as she heads downstairs, seeing a plate at Beca's kitchen table set for her.

'I'm confused. What did you mean by what you did? That you love her or that you want to fuck her?'

"Ugh. I don't know, anymore. It's just a lot to take in. And then this morning I overheard Beca and Cassidy talking, and Cass was legitimately upset when Beca told her we weren't getting back together." Chloe sighs as she plays with her fork.

'Well it's obvious that Beca doesn't think with her dick because if that was me, I'd have zero self control.'

"Stacie, you already have zero self control when it comes to that." Chloe chuckles. "But really, what do I do?"

'Maybe you, Cassidy, and Beca just need to spend a full day together doing something family-like. Ooh! Go to the zoo or something! Maybe acting like a family will help sort out your thoughts.'

"You're right, thanks Stacie." Chloe smiles as she hears the basement door opening. She turns around to see Beca and Cassidy walking out. "Hey, I'll call you later."

'Have fuuuun.' Stacie sing songs before hanging up.

Chloe sets her phone on the table and grabs her plate, walking over to the sink to clean it. She looks over her shoulder as she turns on the water. "How was recording?"

"It was epic!" Cassidy beams happily.

Beca smiles at her daughter before walks further into the kitchen. "Yeah, Cass is an amazing piano player."

"That's awesome, guys."

"You don't have to do that, Chloe. Cass and I made the mess. You don't have to help clean up." Beca offers as she stands next to Chloe at the sink. "I got it."

"You sure?" Chloe asked, not used to the domestic side of Beca at all.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You probably have a lot planned for Cassidy today, so I wouldn't want to hold you up over something as trivial as dishes." Beca presses her lips in a smile as she grabs the dirty plate from Chloe's hands and takes over.

"Actually, I was thinking that we could go do something. All of us."

Cassidy perks up at this comment. "Like what, mom?"

"Mm, I don't know. Maybe the zoo?" Chloe shrugs before looking at Beca who was scrubbing away. "If you don't have anything else to do?"

"I'm free." Beca replies, looking over her shoulder to see Cassidy light up with joy.

"Awesome. Uh, Cass? Why don't you go upstairs and get ready?"

"Okay!" Cassidy exclaims happily as she runs up the stairs to Beca's room.

"You sure about this, Chloe?" Beca asks, biting her lower lip. "Wouldn't this make things worse?

"I don't think so... I think it'd be good for Cassidy, you know? Besides, we're good, right? Like we're friends and there's no negative feelings?"

"I guess you're right." Beca shrugs. "Uhm, did you want to like borrow some clothes or something?"

"Yeah, uh... That'd be nice. I don't really think a cocktail dress is the best thing to go to the zoo in." Chloe chuckles.

"Right, well... Help yourself to my closet. I apologize for anything that may look high waters on you. And I'm pretty sure Aubrey left a couple of pairs of shoes here, so you won't have to worry about that."

"Awesome! Thank you." Chloe flashes a genuine smile at Beca before heading upstairs. Cassidy was already ready and decided to go back downstairs and help Beca finish cleaning up the kitchen.

Chloe walks into the closet and looks through all of the plaid shirts Beca has hanging up with one catches her eye.

* * *

 _"You have a serious addiction to plaid button ups, Beca." Chloe chuckles while shaking her head lightly at her girlfriend who had just stolen her shirt._

 _"They're comfy!" Beca defends as she puts the black and red plaid shirt on._

 _"But that one is mine! It's a size too big for me, even! Let alone, you!"_

 _"I'll grow into it." Beca smiles widely._

 _"You're seventeen, Beca. I'm pretty sure you're done growing." Chloe moves over to where Beca is standing and wraps her arms around her. "Besides, you're so tiny and cute. And I can't lie, but this shirt looks good on you. Even if it looks like you're swimming in it."_

 _Chloe leans down and captures Beca's lips, pulling her girlfriend in closer by the collar of her shirt. Chloe pulls away and embraces Beca in a tight hug, her mouth ghosting over Beca's ear._

 _"I'm going to get this back from you, one day. I swear."_

* * *

"No fucking way." Chloe says out loud as she pulls the hanger that the shirt was on off the rod. She examines it, wondering if Beca had kept an article of clothing she had stolen from her over a decade ago or if Beca just got a replica of the shirt. She takes a peek at the tag, eyes widening as she notices her initials faded into the material (her mom had insisted that all of her clothes needed her initials).

Chloe stands in Beca's closet and stares at the shirt, not knowing what to think or feel. This shirt obviously had sentimental value and Beca had kept it for ten freaking years and Chloe could hear her heart beat wildly.

She's so engrossed at this small fact that she fails to realize Beca leaning against the door frame of her closet.

"You swore you'd get that shirt back one day." Beca says while breathing out a laugh, causing Chloe to jump at her voice.

"Shit, you scared me." Chloe replies, trying to calm her breath and her heart rate. "You kept this for over a decade..."

"I did." Beca shrugs her shoulders. "Like I said, you swore you'd get it back; so I was hoping that as long as I kept it, you might still hold up to that."

Chloe looks at the shirt and then back at Beca who was trying to read her expression. Chloe puts the shirt back in its spot and turns around, smiling. "You can keep it. It looked better on you, anyway."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Chloe had finally figured out what to wear. After a playful argument about Chloe telling Beca to keep her shirt, the brunette finally backed off and let Chloe continue to look for something to wear. She had settled on a pair of Beca's shorts which cut off a little above her knee (due to Beca's height), a light blue tank top, and a blue and yellow plaid shirt, along with a pair of Aubrey's white Vans.

She heads downstairs to find that Beca and Cassidy where nowhere to be found. She raises an eyebrow, looking around the kitchen and living room, but no signs of either girl were present.

And then, just like a bullet, Chloe feels something hit the side of her head, followed by Cassidy loudly yelling 'GOTCHA!'

Chloe turns around to see her daughter holding a Nerf gun, a feared expression on her small face at the realization that she had accidentally hit the wrong target.

"Pew!" Beca yells, running around the corner and firing her Nerf gun at Cassidy. "And Cass goes down!" Beca starts laughing hysterically until she sees Chloe looking expectantly at them. Her eyes widen and she stands straight up, clearing her throat. "Oh. Uhm... Hi."

Chloe smirks, grabbing the toy from Cassidy and aiming it at Beca, a dart exiting the barrel and nailing Beca in the cheek.

"Gotcha, Mitchell. You're dead."

"So unfair." Beca mumbles while slumping her shoulders.

Chloe just shakes her head lightly and chuckles, walking over to set the Nerf gun on the kitchen table. "You're ridiculous, Beca. It's just a game."

"But you cheated!" Beca whines causing Cassidy to bust out laughing.

"I think you're being a sore loser." Cassidy says, patting Beca on the small of her back.

"Gee, thanks Cass." Beca feigns hurt. "I've been betrayed!"

"Oh my gosh, you're so overdramatic, Beca." Cassidy groans while rolling her eyes.

Chloe stands by the table watching Beca and Cassidy banter back and forth, her heart swelling at the interaction.

"You're just jealous that I technically won, shorty." Beca smirks, ruffling Cassidy's hair.

"I'm gonna be taller than you, one day!" Cassidy quips back. "Just watch!"

"You still got a few years, and I'm going to hold on to that until the day comes… If it comes. You could be a Shortstack like me." Beca winks at the small redhead who just rolls her eyes while smiling.

"I better not be." Cassidy mutters while kicking her shoes on the ground.

"You probably won't be, Cass." Chloe chimes in, earning herself a disbelieved look from Beca. "What? I'm just being honest with her, Beca."

"Fair enough." Beca huffs out. "Are we ready to go?"

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Oh man, a family outing between exes at the zoo? What could _possibly_ go wrong? ;)


	10. Most Likely To Be Jealous

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update while on vacation, but I totally forgot my laptop and we had a really busy weekend in Wichita. Which goes on to say WICKED WAS AWESOME. I may or may not write a small Bechloe fic centered around Wicked. (It was my third time seeing it). Anyway, here's the newest chapter. Get ready for a little bit of drama and some clarity.

 **Song Used:** Asleep - STATES

* * *

Cassidy fell asleep thirty minutes into their drive down to San Diego, leaving Chloe and Beca in an awkward silence. The radio was on, playing softly in the background as Chloe steals a few glances of Beca every couple of minutes. She contemplates starting a conversation, but she doesn't know where to begin, and Beca seems very focused on driving.

A familiar song comes on and Chloe slightly turns her head when she hears Beca singing along, in perfect pitch with the artist. Her fingers were gently tapping the steering wheel along to the beat of the song.

 _ **I can't stand to see your eyes when they're aiming at the floor.  
**_ _ **But the worst is knowing I'm the reason for your bitter heart.  
**_ _ **And with my head in my hands, I'm thinking of the things I've done so wrong.  
**_ _ **Though it's what I deserve, never take the melody from my song.**_

"Wow, you sound just like the lead singer..." Chloe breaks the silence between them.

"Uhm... That's because that's- uh, that's me." Beca admits.

"Really? How come it's not titled under your name then?" Chloe asks, pointing to the touch screen monitor in Beca's dashboard that claimed the artist was 'States'.

"I was filling in for the lead singer when she got sick with pneumonia." Beca shrugs. "I wrote and recorded their album, I already got enough credit. Besides, I like the fact that no one outside of the music industry really knows who I am. Yeah, common people know BM is this awesome producer and is worth millions, but I don't get recognized on the streets because I'm so behind the scenes. Spencer goes to award shows to receive all of my stuff and I stay home. All of that fame and glamour thing isn't really my style. I like being able to walk down the street without paparazzi following me around and narrating my life. It's nice, especially now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, think about it Chlo. If I was like Taylor Swift or Demi Lovato, I'd never be left alone. And I wouldn't want to put you or Cassidy through the brutal world of tabloid rumors." Beca admits. "I'm glad I'm successful and can support our daughter and what not for the rest of my life, but I'm also glad that we'll hopefully never have to get bombarded. That's a lot of pressure on a child."

"You're right, it is. And I'm kind of glad, too. Could you imagine what they'd say if you were publicly famous?"

"I can see the headlines now." Beca says, taking one hand off the steering wheel and waving it over her head. "Famous music producer Beca Mitchell seen with mysterious redhead and possible daughter."

Chloe chuckles at Beca's 'newscaster' voice and decides to join in. "Beca Mitchell was spotted with a _gorgeous_ redhead at the San Diego Zoo today."

"Oh yeah? Talking yourself up there, Chloe." Beca jokes at Chloe's emphasis on 'gorgeous'.

"I'm pretty confident about all of this." Chloe smirks as she motions the length of her body.

Beca presses her lips together in an awkward smile. "You should be."

* * *

The San Diego Zoo is famous for a few things, but one in particular... The pandas. However, currently, Beca is FREAKING out over the red pandas, not... you know, actual pandas.

"Oh my god!" Beca practically yells as she stares into the habitat. "They're soooo cute! LOOK AT HOW CUTE THEY ARE!"

Beca excitedly points to the red panda as he stares directly at her. "OH MY GOD! HE IS STARING AT ME!"

Cassidy and Chloe watch in amusement as Beca makes childish faces at the red panda, her voice rising three pitches as she coos.

"You're like a fox, and a raccoon, and a bear, and a dog, and a cat. You're like every adorable animal in one animal!"

"Should we make her stop?" Cassidy leans towards her mother.

"Not yet." Chloe smirks, pulling out her phone and opening the camera to record Beca.

"Cass! Seriously! Come look at how cute he is!" Beca exclaims, animatedly waving her hands. "Oh my goooood."

Cassidy chuckles and stands next to her other mom who is kneeling on the ground, waving at the animal. "Mom, you're embarrassing us."

"But LOOK AT HOW CUTE!" Beca defends as she points. "He is adorable!"

"Oooookay." Cassidy draws out. "He's cute, but I want to see all the other animals!"

"Okay, okay. We'll go. What's next?" Beca says, regaining her mature composure.

"Can I go into the lorikeet exhibit and feed them?" Cassidy asks excitedly, pointing her finger at the interactive exhibit.

"Of course, Cass." Beca smiles, grabbing her daughter's hand and the three of them start heading towards the lorikeets. Beca purchases food for them and is about to head in when her phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and sees that spencer is calling. "Uh, hey... I got to take this real fast. Can I meet you in there?"

"Of course." Chloe replies, grabbing the food that Beca's holding out towards her, Cassidy growing impatient as her mother's stare at each other.

"Sweet, thanks." Beca swipes her phone to answer the call as Cassidy practically drags Chloe into the habitat.

"What's up?"

 _'Oh nothing. Just wanted to see what you were up to.'_

"I'm at the zoo."

 _'What are you, five?_ ' Spencer chuckles.

"I'm with Cass and Chlo." Beca replies, rolling her eyes at her assistant.

 _'So everything went well then?'_

"What do you mean?"

 _'No one told you?'_

"Told me what, dude?"

 _'Chloe was at mine and Ashley's bachelorette party. I didn't realize Ashley knew your friends.'_

Beca's eyes widen and she looks back into the exhibit to see Chloe and Cassidy feeding the lorikeets. "What happened?"

 _'Well, she got super drunk... But you probably knew that. Anyway, she tried leaving to tell you she loved you.'_

"So Posen wasn't lying..."

 _'Probably not. I mean, Becs, she was really drunk and adamant about telling you her feelings. We stopped her, but figured she'd do something when she got to your house later on...'_

"Oh man, did she do something." Beca breathes out, remembering the previous night. "But we can talk about this later, yeah? I'm supposed to be feeding the birds."

 _'Of course, have fun!'_

Beca hangs up the phone and is about to head into the exhibit when an Australian accent floods her ears.

"Well, well, well... Do my eyes deceive me or is that Beca Mitchell?"

Beca turns around and is faced with the sight of the Origliasso twins, aka The Veronicas. One of which, Beca dated.

"No way! Jess, Lisa! What are you guys doing here?"

"Here with the cousin." Lisa motions to the small boy next to her. "Which reminds me, I told him we'd go feed the birds. I'll let you two catch up."

Lisa grabs the boy's hand and leads him into the exhibit while Beca and Jess stand next to the wired cage.

"So, how have you been?"

"Good, you know. Here, there." Jess shrugs. "What about you? It's been awhile."

Beca inhales sharply and looks at Jess then over her shoulder to see how far into the enclosure Cassidy and Chloe were. "I've been really good." Beca smiles, returning her attention her 'other' ex.

"That's great, Beca! I'm glad you're doing well." The Australian girl exclaims. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm uh- here with my daughter." Beca motions her head toward the lorikeet exhibit.

"Cassidy, right? Finally connected with her?"

"Yeah, dude!" Beca replies happily. "She's so awesome."

"And Chloe?" Jess asks, knowing a big part of her breakup with Beca was the redhead.

"We're just friends." Beca shrugs. "I'm just glad to have them back in my life."

"Good! I'm so happy to hear that. Really, Beca, I am." Jess steps forward and embraces Beca in a hug.

* * *

 _ **In The Exhibit**_

"Mom." Cassidy deadpans, trying to get Chloe's attention. "Mom. Stop staring at Beca and feed the birds!"

Chloe tears her eyes away from the sight of Beca happily hugging someone and looks down at Cass. "Sorry, sweetheart. Beca's just talking to someone who looks oddly like one of The Veronicas."

"That's because she is." A voice says from behind her. Chloe turns around to see a raven haired woman standing with a small boy. "I'm Lisa Origliasso."

"Oh my God." Chloe's eyes widen at the famous musician in front of her. "You're.. Oh my god."

"Sorry, couldn't help but overhear. You're here with Beca?"

"Yeah, uh..." Chloe points towards Cassidy. "This is our daughter."

"Hi!" Cassidy waves excitedly.

"Oh, you must be Chloe!" Lisa smiles widely at the pair. "Beca used to talk about you two all the time."

"She did? How do you know Beca?"

"Yeah, she and Jess dated for a bit. But we also recorded with her." Lisa shrugs as she hands the boy the nectar for the birds.

"Oh." Chloe's face falls as her eyes turn their attention back to Beca who was laughing with the other Veronica. The feeling of jealousy started swelling in her heart and she grits her teeth before pretending everything was fine. "Well, that's totes awesome."

Chloe looks down at Cassidy who had gone back to feeding the birds with the small boy that Lisa had been with.

"Could you keep an eye on her for like one second?" Chloe asks Lisa. The Australian nods and Chloe excuses herself out of the exhibit, walking up towards Beca and linking her arm with the short brunette. "Hey, Beca? Cassidy wants you to come feed the birds with her."

Beca stiffens at the gesture from Chloe before looking between her and Jess. "Yeah, okay."

"I'm a HUGE fan of your music, by the way." Chloe says towards Jess before pulling Beca towards the exhibit. Beca looks behind at Jess and mouths 'I'm sorry', earning her a wink and a thumbs up. Beca stumbles as she tries to keep up with Chloe who is leading her back to where Cassidy was.

"Chlo... What was that?"

"What was what?" Chloe feigns innocence.

"That little... stunt back there? Pulling me away from Jess?" Beca explains.

"Nothing." Chloe shakes her head as they reach Cassidy. "It's just... Cassidy wanted you."

"Yeah, okay." Beca replies sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"What?" Chloe looks at Beca, furrowing her eyebrow.

"Nothing. It just didn't seem like nothing." Beca defends.

"It was nothing." Chloe reiterates.

"Okay, Chlo." Beca puts her hands up, signaling that she was done asking questions at Chloe's sudden behavior change. If she had known any better, Chloe seemed to be seething with jealousy. She had seen it once before, when they were younger.

* * *

 _Beca laughs at a joke Aubrey tells as they walk towards the gym to practice for their upcoming basketball game. Beca stops to let the last few laughs out, holding on to Aubrey's shoulder as her other arm crosses over her stomach._

 _"Dude you're killing me." Beca coughs out before looking up at her best friend since freshman year._

 _"I'm sorry! I just thought it was a hilarious joke." Aubrey stifles a laugh as she wraps an arm around Beca and practically drags her to the gym._

 _"You should tell Chloe that joke."_

 _"Does your girlfriend even like me, Becs?" Aubrey raises an eyebrow. Beca and Chloe had only been dating for a couple of months, but so far, Aubrey hadn't really gotten the chance to know the redhead well._

 _"Dude, yeah! Why wouldn't she?"_

 _"It may or may not be the very angry look she's giving both of us right now." Aubrey backs off of Beca and pushes her toward her girlfriend while she goes and tries to find Stacie._

 _Beca walks up towards Chloe and smiles. "Hey, Chlo. What's up?"_

 _"What was that?" Chloe asks suspiciously._

 _"What was what, now?" Beca replies, confused._

 _"You and Posen... What was that?"_

 _Beca's eyes widen as the lightbulb in her head clicks on. "Oh. Nothing, babe."_

 _"It didn't seem like nothing, Beca."_

 _"Chloe, really? Don't be jealous. Aubrey's been my best friend for two and a half years. We're like sisters."_

 _"Yeah, okay." Chloe rolls her eyes._

* * *

The drive back to Santa Monica had been relatively silent. Beca didn't really know how to start a conversation with Chloe after what had transpired at the zoo, and she didn't want to make anything worse by trying to confirm her 'Chloe is jealous' theory. So, she stayed silent, tapping along to the beat on the radio as Cassidy and Chloe talk about the animals they saw.

"Where do I turn?" Beca asks as she pulls into the neighborhood that Chloe told her she lived in.

"Uh Brooktree Road." Chloe says, pointing left as they approach the street sign. Beca pulls off of Sunset Boulevard and heads down the street. "It's the house right before Hightree."

"Got it," Beca replies, driving along the curved neighborhood road. She pulls into the driveway and parks her car. "Uhm, we're here."

"Awesome. Well..." Chloe states biting her lip. "Cass, can Beca and I talk for a minute?"

"Whatever." Cassidy rolls her eyes before leaning over the center consol from the backseat to hug Beca. "Love you, Beca. I'll see you soon."

Cassidy detaches herself from Beca and opens the car door. "Love you, too, Cass." Beca replies as her daughter gets out of the car, using the keypad to open the garage and let herself in the house. "So...?"

"So..."

"What did you want to talk about?" Beca raises an eyebrow at Chloe.

"I- Uhm... Thank you for today." Chloe stutters.

"That's it? Chloe, pretty sure Cassidy could have stayed in the car for th-" Beca's cut off by Chloe's lip against hers. She gulps loudly before gently pushing Chloe away. "Chloe... I- we can't."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Chloe slowly backs away from Beca trying to keep the tears from swelling up in her eyes.

"Because it's not fair to Cassidy." Beca lets out a deep breath and places her hands on the steering wheel, looking down at her legs. "Look, we can't get her hopes up. We can't do anything that'll make her think we're getting back together."

"But what if that's what I want?" Chloe asks softly. "What if we were back together?"

"That's too many 'what if's, Chloe. Look, don't get me wrong... I love you and yes, I want nothing more than..." Beca points between herself and Chloe, "this..."

"I feel like there's a 'but' coming..." Chloe bites her lower lip.

"But do you really trust me after I abandoned you after a decade? Are you really over everything that happened?"

"Well, no... But-"

"But nothing, Chloe. If this is eventually what's supposed to happen, I want to do this right. And that means I'm going to earn your forgiveness and trust. I'm not going to rush things and jump into something when I know your insecurities will still be lingering over our heads. We'd only be setting ourselves up for the greatest fall of all time."

"I've waited ten years for you to be this person again, and now, you're backing away?"

"Chlo, no... It's not like that." Beca says defensively. "I may be the person you want, but I'm still the person who broke your trust and hurt you. And you need to forgive that side of me before you can trust who I am now. And I need to earn that."

Chloe hangs her head and sighs. She knows Beca's right, she knows that she rushed things and she feels completely stupid for doing so. But who could blame her? Beca had changed and Chloe was so blinded by the new Beca that she completely detached the new Beca from the old Beca who broke her heart. To her, they weren't the same person and she knew she had to realize that they were in order to fix things.

"You're right, Beca. I'm sorry for my behavior the last two days."

"Don't apologize for the way you feel, Chloe. Just don't forget that while I may have grown up and changed, I'm still the very person who hurt you." Beca turns her head and stares at Chloe. "Look, Chlo... I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but I waited ten years for you. I think I can wait a little longer. You need to be ready, you need to have forgiven me, and you need to trust me or this won't work."

* * *

 _"It didn't seem like nothing, Beca."_

 _"Chloe, really? Don't be jealous. Aubrey's been my best friend for two and a half years. We're like sisters."_

 _"Yeah, okay." Chloe rolls her eyes. "Because sisters act like you two were."_

 _"Chlo, it was nothing, I swear. You really think I'd do that to you?" Beca pleadingly asks._

 _"I don't know, Beca." Chloe shrugs her shoulders. "It's not like we've been dating for years. I don't know what you're capable of."_

 _"Wow, okay." Beca huffs out. "That's great."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You don't trust me, Chloe. And our relationship will never last if you don't trust me." Beca goes to leave and Chloe grabs Beca's arm._

 _"I'm sorry." Chloe shakes her head as her grip tightens on Beca's arm. "Beca, look at me, please."_

 _Beca turns her head to look at her girlfriend. "You need to figure out a way to trust me, Chloe. I'm not some player and I'm not going to cheat on you, okay? I want to be with you and if that's something I have to prove everyday in order for you to trust me, then I will. But don't you ever think I'd be capable of doing something like that."_

* * *

"You told me that once before..." Chloe's voice falls, a few tears streaming down her face. "That if I didn't trust you, our relationship would never work."

"And eventually you found a way to trust me and it worked, until I broke your trust and left you when you... You know." Beca sighs, reaching across the car and wiping away the tears with her thumb. "That's why I can't do this Chloe. Please understand that that's all it is. I can't let us fall apart again because there's no trust."

"No, no. You're absolutely right, Beca. I just got so caught up in my jealousy that I acted on it, and that was wrong of me. I know you're trying your hardest to earn my trust and forgiveness... I just need you to know that I'm trying, too."

"Of course I know that, Chloe. But I know it's hard and that's why I don't want us ruining it by acting like a couple again. Because that's what Cassidy will see and when it doesn't work, she'll be heartbroken." Beca lowers her head. "You need time to think, and that's okay. I'll be here when you really figure out how you feel about all of me. When you're not confused and torn between who I am and who I was. Okay?"

Chloe leans across the center consol and wraps her arms tightly around Beca, crying into her shoulder. Beca stiffens at the embrace, but gently places her hand on Chloe's back and rubs circles.

"Thank you." Chloe mumbles before letting go of Beca and placing her hand on the door handle. "I should... go."

"Okay," Beca agrees, knowing Chloe needed time alone to process everything. "Uh... Just call if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

 **A/N #2:** So I was kind of iffy about this chapter, but... yeah. Please don't hate me. It's just not their time... YET


	11. Most Likely To Grow Some Balls

**A/N:** So, I'm sorry this chapter is mainly just dialogue and kind of short but here's why: originally this chapter wasn't supposed to exist. What I had written for Chapter 11 will now be in Chapter 13, and I have added two filler chapters for character development and clarity.

Since Chapters 12, 13, and 14 are already written (because I had the original 11-12 written before deciding to add this chapter and the following one), I will be posting the rest every other day until they're all posted.

I want to estimate that we are about halfway through this story, but I could be wrong.

* * *

Chloe walks into the garage, closing the door as she enters the house. She leans against the wall and sighs, knowing that she had been a bit of an idiot the last two days. She shakes the thoughts from her head and walks into the kitchen, spotting Claire sitting on the living room couch.

"Just so you know, you were wrong about Beca." Chloe practically spits out at Claire as she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. "And I made a huge freaking fool of myself in the process."

Chloe slams the fridge shut and walks between the kitchen and living room, hand on her hip as she glared at her sister.

"What?" Claire raises an eyebrow, setting down the details of her latest case on the coffee table.

"Beca isn't trying to get in my pants." Chloe states bluntly. "And you owe me $50, I guess."

"And how do you know that?" Claire looks expectantly at Chloe.

"Because, she had the opportunity to and she rejected me. Happy now?" Chloe scoffs as she unscrews the cap off of her water and takes a huge gulp.

"Uh... Well. Not particularly."

"God, I feel so stupid and desperate." Chloe shakes her head.

"I mean... Look, Chloe I love you, but did you really have to throw yourself at Beca to prove me wrong?"

"That wasn't even it. Last night, I was drunk and I was just not thinking and today... Her ex and her were talking and laughing, and I just go so jealous that it just happened." Chloe sighs as she walks into the living room and slumps on the couch next to Claire. "I mean, what do I do?"

"Maybe you should take a break or something. Go home and visit mom and dad, get their advice." Claire offers. "Take some time for yourself to heal without being confused between who Beca is and who Beca was. I mean, mom's a pretty non-biased party. Maybe she could shed some light for you."

"I would love to, but what about Cass? You have work you know."

"Let Cassidy stay with Beca. Just see how they do without you for a few days and if Beca is really in it for the long haul, then she'll prove it by taking care of Cassidy and doing what's right." Claire smiles as Chloe rests her head on her shoulder. She knows her sister is right and that this was the best opportunity for her to get time to herself and for Beca to truly go above and beyond as a parent.

"Okay. I'll call mom tomorrow." Chloe nods before smiling at her sister. "I'm going to go check on Cassidy."

Chloe gets up from the couch and heads upstairs, knocking on Cassidy's door. She hears her daughter mumble a 'come in' and she pushes open the door.

"Hey, sweetie."

Cassidy looks up from her book and over at Chloe whose eyes were still red and puffy from crying in Beca's car. "You okay, mom?"

"I'm, uh, fine. Just a little disagreement with Beca is all."

Cassidy's face falls at the comment. "So you're definitely not getting back together?" Chloe shakes her head. "But you were acting like it!"

"Cass..." Chloe warns at her daughter's sudden outburst.

"This is so unfair!" Cassidy angrily shouts. "You can't keep acting like you want to be with Beca and then take it back!"

"Cassidy Elise Beale!"

"No! I don't care! Get mad at me, mom! But Beca deserves to be forgiven! I've forgiven her and she abandoned me!" Cassidy slumps her shoulders, crossing her arms and scowling.

"She abandoned me too, Cassidy." Chloe replies softly. "But you have to understand, sweetheart, that Beca abandoned me after two years of being together. She left when I needed her most."

"And she came back, mom. She came back and she's sorry. How much does she have to grovel and try to earn your forgiveness?"

* * *

Beca sits in the lobby of the law firm, her leg shaking as she waits patiently to be seen. She feels the weight of a sleepless night take a toll on her as she closes her eyes and rests. It had been over an hour since Beca had shown up and she was growing impatient as she waited.

"Rebeca Mitchell?" A voice calls out, jolting Beca out of her semi-sleep. "She'll see you now."

Beca nods, grabbing her stuff and heading towards the office. She feels her stomach twist as her hand touches the handle, pushing it down and entering the room.

"You know, when I saw your name I almost didn't see you." The lawyer said as Beca sits down across from them. "What can I do for you, Mitchell?"

"Claire, I know you hate me... But I need your help." Beca bites her lower lip. "Please, help me."

"Okay, spill. What do you want?"

"I want to adopt Cassidy. Or whatever it takes so that I can legally be her parent." Beca breathes out, avoiding eye contact with the blonde across from her.

"Wow." Claire states, leaning back in her chair. "That's very... Grown up of you."

Not expecting this reaction, Beca looks up and locks eyes with Chloe's sister. "I- thanks. Look, Claire, I'll do whatever it takes. I love Cassidy and I know I have a lot of making up to do. I just think this is a step in the right direction."

"Okay. Beca, you do know what this could cost right? We can't do adoption because you're not legally tied to Chloe at all, but we can do parental rights. But then that usually turns into a custody battle and tends to piss some people o-"

"No!" Beca interrupts. "I'm not trying to take any rights away from Chloe. She can have sole custody, she can claim her for taxes; I don't care. I just want Cassidy to be my daughter."

"Then you have to pay child support if that's the way the court sees it." Claire shrugs. "And that can get costly."

"You don't know how much I'm worth, do you?" Beca raises an eyebrow and Claire shakes her head. "My net worth alone is 60 million, Claire. Not to mention I hardly spend money, anymore. I have more than enough to support Cassidy, hell, even Chloe if I need to. I don't care if I go broke in the process. This isn't about money, it's about our daughter. I want this, Claire. I want to prove to anyone who's ever doubted me how serious I am about this, please help me."

"Okay, fine. I'll help you." Claire caves. She stands up and rummages through a filing cabinet before handing Beca a stack of papers. "Chloe needs to consent to all of this and sign these. A DNA test will need to be done on both you and Cassidy to prove blood relation. And a visitation plan, if needed, to present to the courts. Get all of that, and we can start the process. We'll have to travel to Oregon because that's where she was born to reinstate her birth certificate, but I need all of this first."

Beca graciously grabs the papers from Claire, putting them in her backpack. "Thank you so much, Claire. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Not a problem." Claire cracks a half smile at Beca. "And Beca? Glad you finally grew some balls and are taking responsibility."

* * *

 _Chloe looks down at the birth certificate as she holds the pen in her hand, her newborn baby girl wrapped in a blanket and sleeping against her chest._

 _"You're so beautiful." Chloe whispers as she steals a glance at her daughter. "I wish your other mother could be here to see you... I wish she could see what a beautiful baby girl she helped create."_

 _Chloe sighs, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "But she left... She left us and it's just going to be you and me, okay?"_

 _She looks away from her daughter before filling in the birth certificate._

 **Full Name Of Child** : Cassidy Elise Beale  
 **Date of Birth:** January 30, 2007  
 **Mother:** Chloe Elizabeth Beale  
 **Age of Mother:** 18  
 **Father/Second Parent:**

 _Chloe looks up from the birth certificate, her pen hovering over the empty box. "Uhm... Do I fill this part out if I know who the other parent is?"_

 _The doctor walks over and looks at the paper, shaking her head. "Not unless they are present or will be in the next 48 hours."_

 _"Oh..." Chloe's face falls. "Okay."_

* * *

Chloe sighs as she drives towards Ixora Records after receiving an oddly suspicious sounding text from the brunette asking to meet her alone. Not to mention, her mom was currently on the phone going on about Chloe asking to come visit for a few days.

"No, mom. I'm not worried about leaving Cassidy with Beca for a few days." Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Liz Beale's voice floods through the Bluetooth speaker in her car.

"I'm positive. I just think I need a break from California." Chloe replies as she pulls into the parking lot. "It's not like Beca's useless, mom. She's been a real big help this last month or so."

"I'm just worried. What if something happens?"

"Then Beca will call Claire and everything will be fine." Chloe puts her car into park and waits patiently for her mom to reply.

"Okay. It would be nice to see you again, too. Although, I'm kind of sad you won't be bringing Cass."

"She'll be in good hands, I'm sure of it." Chloe states. "But I'll call you later, I'm meeting up with Beca and we'll talk about it, okay?"

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too." Chloe ends the call and kills the engine, getting out of her car and heading towards the building. Her stomach is in knots, wondering what Beca would want to talk to her about. She pushes open the door and is greeted once again by Spencer telling her which office to go to.

Chloe makes her way to the office and knocks, opening the door when she hears a muffled 'come in' from behind it. She takes in her surroundings, noticing the mass amount of awards and Grammy's just chilling in a corner of Beca's office.

"Wow. Somebody's famous." Chloe jokes as she sits down on the couch.

"My initials and music are, my face is not." Beca smiles as she sits in a chair across from Chloe. "Thanks for meeting with me."

"Of course." Chloe replies, returning the smile. "Although I'm not sure why we're meeting here. I thought you were taking a break?"

"I am taking a break from recording and producing albums for other artists, but my last client's album got big so we were just working on the finances." Beca shrugs.

"Oh, okay. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Okay, so... I went to see Claire and if it's okay with you, I want to reinstate Cassidy's birth certificate with my name on it. I want to legally be her parent." Beca breathes out.

"You..." Chloe starts but pauses, a plethora of feelings swirling around in her brain. The thought of Beca stepping up and wanting to take full blown responsibility is not a thought she had entertained often and it was completely throwing her off guard. "Uh..."

"Only if it's okay with you. I, uh- Claire and I started a proposal. You get to keep sole custody, I'll pay child support if needed, and you can claim Cassidy for tax purposes. I will provide for anything she needs, as well." Beca explains. "Mainly, this would allow me to make decisions if you're not present and God forbid something happens, which I'm praying never will. And after talking to the principal at Franklin, it'll allow me to pick her up from school when it's back in session. I'm only allowed to for soccer because the campus is technically closed."

"Wow. That's- wow." Chloe stutters.

"Look, you can take all the time in the world to think about, Chlo. I just... I'm serious about this, about Cassidy." Beca reassures.

"I don't want to sound suspicious, but are you doing this to prove to me that you're not leaving?" Chloe asks cautiously, biting her lip.

"No, no. Chloe, that's not why I want to do this. Even if you said no, I still would never leave. I just- Cassidy asked me once if I left because I didn't want her." Beca shrugs, leaning back in her chair. "I guess this is as much for her as it is me. I love her, Chloe. She's one of the best things that's ever happened to me and she needs to know that. I know she identifies with me in certain ways, but I also know she's disappointed that I'm not legally her parent. She got so upset when Principal Johnson told her I couldn't get her from school once it started. It broke my heart, Chlo."

Chloe looks at the floor as she tries to process everything that had just fallen from Beca's mouth. She had wanted this from day one, wanted this responsible and selfless side of Beca to shine through. Beca wanted to take ownership, and no one had to push her in that direction; spending time with their daughter had done that for her. Beca had made the decision to contact Claire, Beca had made the decision to ask for parental rights. No one had forced her to, and Chloe could feel her broken heart start to piece itself back together. Beca had changed, really changed.

"Chlo?" Beca practically whispers when she sees a few tears stream down Chloe's face. "Chloe, look, I'm sorry. You can say no. Oh god, please don't cry."

"No, Beca. It's not that... I'm just- I'm so happy to see how full of effort you are for our daughter, and how proud you are to be her mother." Chloe sniffles, wiping away the tears with her arm. "Of course, I'll let you have parental rights. You have done nothing but been there for her, regardless of the circumstances between us. You're not dumb like me and letting all of those feelings effect Cassidy."

"You're not dumb, Chloe. Not for anything you've done. You were just caught up in the moment and that's okay."

"Our daughter yelled at me, you know."

Beca's eyes go wide at the comment. Their sweet, innocent daughter yelled at Chloe? No way. "What? Why?"

"Because I acted on my feelings when I still hadn't forgiven you." Chloe admits. "She told me that she forgives you and that I shouldn't have been acting like we were getting back together when we're not. That's why I said I was dumb... Because we said we wouldn't do that to her and I let it happen."

"Hey, it's okay. It happens..." Beca says in an attempt to comfort Chloe.

"But we said..." Chloe sniffles.

"Chloe, it happened, it's in the past. I mean, yeah, we both obviously still have feelings for each other, but we both know a relationship wouldn't work right now. It's not our time, and it may never be, but we have to talk to her so she understands that."

"Okay... You're right." Chloe breathes out. "And uhm... I think we should have joint custody. That way you can make any legal decisions in her life if needed."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take anything away from you." Beca asks.

"If I have sole custody, you'd only get visitation rights and that's it. Joint custody would allow you to make decisions in Cassidy's life." Chloe explains.

"You can keep physical custody. I don't want her to have to keep going back and forth between us. I'm perfectly okay with the time I get to spend with her." Beca smiles. "But thank you, Chloe. This means so much to me."

"It means a lot to me, too, Beca... That you're stepping up and doing this for Cassidy. What do we have to do to make this work?"

"Right." Beca walks over to her desk and grabs the paperwork. "Okay, so we just both need to sign these and write a letter to the courts saying what we decided on. I need to take Cassidy to the hospital to get a DNA test for proof, and we have to go to Oregon to reinstate the birth certificate... But I can do that, if you want."

"Actually... This is perfect. I wanted to go back to Portland to visit my mom. If we can get this done within the next few days, I can get it taken care of." Chloe offers.

"You'd do that?" Beca asks.

"Yeah, of course, Becs. We're trying to be the best parents we can be, right? I wholeheartedly believe this is the right thing to do, for all of us."

"Wow, okay. Cool!" Beca beams. "What about Cass?"

"I was actually wondering if she could stay with you."

* * *

 **A/N #2:** The next chapter is longer, I promise. It kind of jumps around a lot, but like I said... these chapters weren't originally going to exist until I took some reviews to heart and added them. So I apologize for the choppiness and randomness (although clarifying) chapters.


	12. Most Likely To Take a Break

**A/N:** Please bear with me. This author's note is long. If the next section of this note doesn't apply to you, feel free to skip ahead!

I wanted to clear the air for the reviewers who have made comments about Beca's rejecting behavior and assumptions that she is acting like she doesn't want Chloe back.

This obviously isn't true. So, let's take a minute to recap (with dialogue!)

"I made a mistake with Chloe and I've regretted it every day for the last ten years." **(C1)**

"I'm hoping the videos help me with the first step of showing her how much I cared, how much I still care." **(C2)**

"I know it won't make everything better, I know I need to work for it. But I really do still love her, Aubrey." **(C3)**

"No matter what I do or who I try to be with. It's always been Chloe." **(C4)**

"Je te suivrai où que tu veuilles aller." (I will follow you wherever you want to go). **(C4)**

"I still haven't forgiven myself for what I have done to the both of you, but I'm hoping to change that... For all of us." **(C5)**

And that's what Beca intended on doing; fight for her daughter **and** Chloe. **(C7)**

"But I want you to be sure. Just like before, Chlo. I'm not doing anything you're unsure of." **(C7)**

"Look, Chlo. You're drunk and it's not right. I can't do that, I can't take advantage of you and your clouded judgement." **(C8)**

"Look, I just… I didn't mean to upset her. I just didn't want to get her hopes or **mine** up." **(C9)**

"Like I said, you swore you'd get it back; so I was hoping that as long as I kept it, you might still hold up to that." **(C9)**

"Look, don't get me wrong... I love you and yes, I want nothing more than..." Beca points between herself and Chloe, "this..." **(C10)**

"I waited ten years for you. I think I can wait a little longer. You need to be ready, you need to have forgiven me, and you need to trust me..." **(C10)**

"I can't let us fall apart again because there's no trust." **(C10)**

"You need time to think, and that's okay. I'll be here when you really figure out how you feel about all of me." **(C10)**

"I mean, yeah, we both obviously still have feelings for each other, but we both know a relationship wouldn't work _**right now**_." **(C11)**

So if this didn't clear things up, then maybe this chapter will. Sorry for the length of this author's note!  
 **  
Updated:** I **do not** mean to sound so passive-aggressive about this. I am not lashing out at any of my reviewers, I just wanted to clear the air. I understand how confusing Beca has been throughout the story, especially when I don't post everyday. I recently re-read the story from Chapter 1 all the way through Chapter 11 and her behavior didn't seem as assumed, but then I realized that most of you are reading as I post and when there's time gaps, her character can get difficult to read. I apologize!

Enjoy Chapter 12!

* * *

"Okay, you have everything you need?" Chloe asks as she stands in the foyer of Beca's house.

"Yes, moooom." Cassidy draws out in an annoyed voice, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright. Don't bite my head off." Chloe chuckles as she kneels down and hugs her daughter. "Be good for your mother while I'm gone."

"I will." Cassidy groans and Chloe just shakes her head while laughing at how grown up Cassidy started acting.

Chloe stands up and straightens out her shirt, looking in Beca's direction. "Thank you so much again for watching her."

"Yeah, of course!" Beca smiles as Chloe approaches her and hugs her. "Let me know how the whole court thing goes."

"I will." Chloe reassures. "Are you sure you're okay with what we agreed on?"

* * *

 _Chloe, Beca, and Cassidy sit in the examination room as they wait for the test results from their DNA test to come back. This was the first step for Beca to gain legal rights over Cassidy, and she and Chloe had decided to draw up a plan to present to the court while waiting._

 _"So 50/50 joint legal custody, right?" Chloe asks as she taps her pen against the paper._

 _"Yeah, that way Cassidy won't have to keep switching houses every month like physical custody entails." Beca replies, looking towards Cass. "I mean, that's cool with you, right Cassidy? You can stay with me whenever, but it won't have to be a set date."_

 _"As long as I get to stay with you, I'm fine with whatever." Cassidy shrugs as she goes back to reading her book._

 _"And child support?" Chloe raises an eyebrow._

 _"I'm willing to pay it, if they want. But that's ultimately up to you. Regardless, I will get anything Cassidy needs." Beca smiles._

 _"So you'll get me a grand piano?" Cassidy perks up._

 _"I said 'need', not want. But maybe." Beca winks and Cassidy smiles widely at her._

 _"My house can't fit a grand piano, Beca." Chloe says while playfully rolling her eyes._

 _"Fine, maybe that Yamaha Arius we saw a few days ago." Beca smirks and Chloe lightly smacks her on the arm. "What? Cassidy is passionate about music! I call that a necessity."_

 _"Yeah!" Cassidy exclaims._

 _"I highly doubt a $1,300 piano is a necessity."_

 _"It's totally a necessity! It gives her the weighted key feel of a real piano, plus pedals!" Beca defends._

 _"Yeah!" Cassidy repeats._

 _"You two are impossible." Chloe jokes, returning to the paperwork she had to fill out. "I'm just going to say no to the child support and hope it flies."_

 _There was a knock on the door and the doctor walks in with a smile on his face._

 _"Well, your swab test came back and I have good news! It's positive. Miss Mitchell is the other biological parent of Cassidy." He announces happily. "I have printed out the results for your legal documentation and the nurse will be bringing them in soon. Congratulations, Beca."_

 _"Thanks!" Beca says excitedly, but she was definitely not as excited as the small redhead in the chair next to her._

 _"BAM! BECA'S GONNA BE MY MOM, TOO! WOOOOO!"_

* * *

"Yeah, I'm sure." Beca replies, nodding her head. "If anything changes, just let me know."

"I will. Alright, you two have fun. Try not to get into trouble!" Chloe sing-songs as she heads for the front door. "Oh, and don't forget, Cass starts school on Monday. First bell is at 7:30 and she gets out at 3:15."

"Already got it written down in my calendar." Beca confirms.

"Are you going to be back for my final soccer game?" Cassidy adds in before Chloe leaves.

"I'm coming back that day, so I will do my best to be there on time, okay? My flight should land two hours before the game and I'll meet you there." Chloe smiles, reaching for the doorknob before taking one last look at Beca and their daughter. "I love you, Cassidy. And thank you, Beca."

Chloe exits the house, leaving Cassidy and Beca to their own devices for four days. This was the first time Cassidy would spend more than 24 hours with Beca, and Beca could feel the pressure to do well weighing on her.

"So..." Cassidy starts, kicking her shoes on the ground. "Can we go get pizza?"

Beca lets out a sigh of relief, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Chloe finally arrives at her parents' house in Portland after a very delayed flight. It had been almost a year since she had been home, and she inhaled the scent of the crisp summer air that had been lingering. It felt good being home and Chloe could already feel the weight of all of the difficulties in Los Angeles slowly being plucked from her shoulders. She knew that her parents were going to give her the best advice they could, knowing they were definitely an unbiased party in what had happened.

It's not like they ultimately took Beca's side, but understood where the small brunette had come from. They never once talked badly about Beca for leaving, no matter how much Chloe and Claire tried to get them to take their side. Liz and Nick Beale felt for their daughter, they really did, but they also knew that Beca running because she was just a kid and scared was somewhat justified.

Which is exactly what Chloe needs, an unbiased party helping her with the decisions she'll need to make in the future. After she turns in the paperwork, Beca will be Cassidy's legal parent and they were going to be spending a lot of time together.

Chloe knocks on the door and waits as she hears rustling around. The door opens and she's met with the sight of her mom, arms wide open.

"Chlobear!" Liz exclaims as she hugs her youngest daughter. "Oh it's so good to see you."

"Thanks, mom. It's great seeing you." Chloe smiles as she enters the house, setting her things on the ground.

"Okay, you have a lot to fill your father and me in on, so let's take a seat in the living room and talk." Liz motions for Chloe to go into the living room. Chloe complies and sits down on the couch.

"Is that my Chloe!?" Nick calls out from the kitchen, walking towards the living room and spotting his daughter on the couch. "Give your old man a hug!"

Chloe chuckles, getting up and embracing her father in a hug. "I've missed you, daddy."

"We've missed you, too, bug." Nick coos, letting go of his daughter and sitting down on the couch next to Chloe. "So, spill! We've heard a lot of things that happened over the past 6 weeks. Do tell."

"Okay, well where do I even start? Uhm, when I went back to Barden for our reunion, Beca was there." Chloe starts out. "And at first... It didn't go so well. I definitely gave her a piece of my mind."

"As we knew you would if you ever saw her again." Liz says as she enters the living room with lemonade. She hands Chloe a cup and takes a seat across from her husband and daughter.

"Anyway, she apologized and gave me this USB with a shit ton of videos on it. I'm talking 121 videos, mom. I've watched almost all of them."

"And these videos, what did they say?"

"Mostly the same thing. That she was sorry and that she wished she had been there. She found out about Cassidy on her first birthday." Chloe shrugs.

"And she didn't try to contact you?" Liz raises her eyebrow.

"She did, once. Stacie didn't tell me and yeah... We're past that now. Anyway, she made a video for Cassidy and after seeing it, Cass wanted to meet her. I was obviously hesitant at first, but I agreed." Chloe nods, remembering the look on Cassidy's face when she agreed to let her meet Beca.

"Wow. That's very mature of you, bug." Nick adds in.

"Thanks." Chloe smiles. "Where was I? Oh, so she met Beca and instantly fell in love with her. Beca's half deaf, now, too... They really bonded over that. And Beca's been helping her with soccer and teaching her to play the piano."

"That means that they're both 50% Beethoven." Nick jokes causing Chloe to nearly choke on her drink. "Sorry."

"I asked Beca to watch her for a night while I went out to a bachelorette party with Bree and Stacie. Turns out, it was Beca's assistant and her fiancée who were getting married." Chloe shakes her head. "So this is where it gets complicated. Over the last few weeks, I started feeling like the Beca that you guys knew, the one I fell in love with was back. And I acted on it... Twice. Like an idiot and we upset Cassidy, and I'm in a rut."

"Wow." Liz inhales sharply as she tries to process everything that Chloe said. "So why are you in a rut?"

"Because I like... I really do love Beca. But I haven't forgiven her yet. I do trust her, now... Some things have come to light and I did gain my trust back in her." Chloe explains, holding her breath. "Beca asked for parental rights. She actually sought out Claire after Claire had slapped the living crap out of her. She's serious about Cassidy, and I can trust that she won't run anymore. But..."

"You're still not over her running in the first place." Nick clarifies. "Look, bug... Beca was a kid and she made mistakes. I'm shocked to hear that she's asking for parental rights, but that just means she is as serious as serious can get. What did you guys decide on?"

"Joint legal custody. Cassidy will still live with me and get to stay at Beca's whenever. But that way she won't have to go back and forth on set dates."

"That's good. That gives Beca rights and allows her to make decisions she believes are right. Though, knowing her, she'll always ask you first." Liz chimes in.

"So what else is the problem?"

"Cassidy... She's been asking us for days if we're getting back together. Beca and I have both told her no, but then I got jealous the other day and practically latched on to Beca. I was stupid, and it really hurt Cass. I don't know what to do. She really wants us to be together, but... I don't think Beca actually wants that." Chloe sighs, looking down at the ground.

"Maybe she does want that, honey. But maybe she's waiting for you to be ready before she pursues anything." Liz consoles. "Beca's always been a very selfless person, except for when she left, but still... She has always wanted you to be ready, no matter what."

Chloe nods, remembering the time she told her mom that she and Beca had had sex. Not that she was willing to share every detail, but she was just happy with how noble Beca was with making sure she was comfortable and ready before they did anything that she couldn't keep it from her mom. And Liz was right, Beca has always been that way. The last few days had been a reminder of that. Beca refused to let Chloe get physical with her because she knew Chloe wasn't ready.

"You're right, mom. I think if Beca just stays this way for a little longer, if she stays consistent... I think I can forgive her and we can maybe try to work us out." Chloe admits.

"That's great, honey." Liz smiles. "Now, do you want a ride to the courthouse so we can get this process filed and hopefully approved before you go home?"

"Please."

* * *

Beca and Cassidy lay in her bed as they watch Mulan for the fifth time. Beca had to admit that while she absolutely hated movies, watching all of the Disney movies with Cass wasn't half bad. Beca actually really liked Mulan, so much that she started singing along to every song in the movie.

Which made Cassidy happy, knowing her mom was impartial to most movies, but found one that she really liked.

"Hey mom?" Cassidy asks as the opening for 'Make a Man Out of You' starts playing in the background.

"Yeah, Cass?" Beca says as she drums along on her thighs.

"May I borrow your phone and text mom to see how she is?" Beca nods and hands Cassidy the phone, going back to watching Mulan.

"Tranquil as a forest but on fire within!" Beca sings as she makes hand movements along to the movie, unaware that Cassidy had her phone pointed directly at her. "Once you find your center, you are sure to win!"

Cassidy snaps a photo of Beca singing, smirking as she opens the message thread for Chloe.

* * *

"What is it, bug?" Nick asks as Chloe lights up as she sees the text message on her phone. They had been at the courthouse for over an hour, waiting to present their case to the judge.

"Cassidy just texted me from Beca's phone. And well... Remember how Beca hates movies?" Chloe snickers, turning her phone to show her dad the picture of Beca in mid-dance with the message **'she's dancing to Mulan. Is this real life?'** "Apparently she doesn't mind them so much anymore."

"That is the cutest picture ever." Nick says sweetly as they see the typing bubble pop up and another picture sent through. This one was of Cass smiling widely and Beca with a pouty face and the message **'she's not happy that I told you her secret lol** '.

"I'm so glad they're so close and bonding." Liz practically coos as she grabs Chloe's phone to examine the pictures.

"I am, too." Chloe smiles, taking the phone away from her mom and putting it back in her pocket. "I'm just so shocked that all of this happened. It's so wonderful, I still think I'm dreaming."

"Chloe Beale?" A voice calls out and Chloe looks away from her parents to see the bailiff. "Judge will see you now."

* * *

Cassidy and Beca had spent their weekend the right way. On Saturday, they decided to stay in and watch movies; well mainly Mulan. But Beca wasn't complaining at all. On Sunday, they took a day trip to San Francisco and went to Ripley's Believe It or Not Museum and the wax museum. Cassidy wanted to go to Alcatraz, but Beca had to sadly tell her that they didn't have time because she had school the following day and they had a five hour drive home.

On Monday, Beca got to drop Cassidy off for her first day of fifth grade, to which she immensely freaked out about. This was a huge milestone in her relationship with her daughter and Beca may have taken one too many photographs of Cassidy all dressed up for her first day back.

(Like 27 pictures).

But who could blame her? It was the first time she'd ever dropped Cassidy off at school and while most parents only take pictures when their kids start kindergarten, Beca had missed out on those years, and wanted the memories. She made sure to send a few to Chloe so she could feel like she was there in spirit.

It was now Tuesday and Beca was sitting on the bleachers with Cassidy while they watched the smaller kids finish their gym period.

"Are you excited for your game?" Beca asks. "Last one of the season."

"I'm excited, but I'm sad soccer will be ending soon." Cassidy's face falls and Beca wraps her arm around her.

"Hey, it's okay. We can find something else for you to do." Beca replies comfortingly. "Do you really like sports?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Cassidy confirms. "I wanted to try basketball, but the older kids said I'm too small."

"You're never too small, Cass. I was on the basketball team in high school. They're just jealous because you're younger than them and smarter, too." Cassidy rests her head on Beca's shoulder as they watch the student flood out of the field.

"Thanks, mom. You're the best." Cassidy says softly. Beca pulls Cassidy closer to her and runs her hand up and down her daughter's arm.

"You're the best, Cass. Now, go out there and kick some butt." Beca lets go of Cassidy, watching her descend the bleachers and run out onto the field. Beca leans back and smiles as she watches Cassidy warm up.

"Is it cool if I sit here?" An unfamiliar voice says as Beca watches. Beca looks over and sees a woman standing next to her, finger pointed at the empty space.

"Oh, sure." Beca shrugs, not really wanting to say no, but iffy around the stranger.

"I'm Nat, Hailey's mom." The woman says, extending her hand towards Beca. Beca hesitantly shakes it and nods her head.

"Beca. And uh, I'm Cassidy's other mom." Beca replies.

"Oh, that's sweet. So you and Chloe are partners then?" Nat asks and Beca rolls her eyes, this conversation almost being an exact replica of the one she had with Principal Johnson a few weeks ago.

"Nope. Biological." Beca states shortly.

"Oh, uhm. I don't want to sound intrusive but how is that possible?"

Beca presses her lips together uncomfortably and her eyes shift around the area, seeing how many other people were around her and this slightly overbearing woman. "Anatomy?"

"Huh?"

"My anatomy is the opposite of most females." Beca clears her throat. She never really liked talking to random strangers about her condition, but knew it'd be hard to avoid when everyone found out she was one of Cassidy's biological parents. Especially since they all knew Chloe.

"Oh! Okay, so like intersex or whatever it's called?" Nat asks for clarification, not wanting to sound like a complete asshole.

"Exactly like that." Beca smiles, glad someone understood and just left it at that.

"Wow, so you both must have been young when it happened." Nat muses as she stares at Beca, earning her another eye roll. It didn't help that Beca definitely didn't look like her age at all. Hell, she still gets asked if her ID is fake sometimes, and she's almost 28.

"I was 18 when she was born, Chloe was almost 19." Beca shrugs, not knowing why she's sharing this with a complete stranger. But she assumed Nat knew Chloe, having heard Hailey's name multiple times when talking to Chloe.

"Wow, I thought you were younger than that. You look like it." Nat admits and Beca shrugs. Of course, she's getting the baby face treatment.

"Uhm."

"No, no. It's not a bad thing. You look good." Nat says as she places her hand on Beca's thigh. "Like you're cute, is what I meant."

 _Oh god, she's flirting with me. Abandon ship, abort! Abort!_

Beca shifts uncomfortably on the bleachers as she looks for a way to excuse herself. And then, just like a saving grace, Chloe appears and sits next to her, wide smile on her face.

"Hey, Chlo!" Beca breathes out in relief. "How was Portland?"

"Hey, Becs! It was so awesome." Chloe replies as Beca leans in to halfheartedly hug her. "Can we talk for a minute before the game starts?"

Chloe gestures towards the parking lot and Beca nods immediately.

"Hey, Nat!" Chloe excitedly says as she stands up.

"Chloe." Nat practically glares at the redhead before smirking at Beca.

Beca gently pushes Chloe on the back, urging her down the bleachers. Chloe takes the sudden urgency from Beca and follows suit as Beca descends the bleachers, turning the corner to stand on the sidewalk.

"Thank you for showing up when you did." Beca breathes out. "Hailey's mom is a huge flirt."

"That's Nat for you." Chloe rolls her eyes. "I could tell you were uncomfortable."

"Very uncomfortable." Beca chuckles.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I saved you from her. She looked like she was talking your ear off and you had this crazy look on your face. I feel like I did you a good service." Chloe winks.

"Chloe Beale, were you jealous?" Beca jokes and Chloe feigns shock.

"Me? Jealous? Never." Chloe replies sarcastically, referring to the zoo incident.

Beca wiggles her eyebrows and smirks, brushing it off. "So what's up? What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, right!" Chloe exclaims as she searches through her bag, handing Beca a few sheets of paper. "Congratulations. You, Rebeca Mitchell, are now an official and legal parent of Cassidy!"

Beca unfolds the paper to see the reinstated birth certificate and her eyes well up with tears. She takes her time examining it, reading every detail of Cassidy's birth. She was 18 inches and 7 1/2 pounds at birth with brown hair and blue eyes. Beca wonders when Cassidy's hair changed from the same brown hair she has to the red locks that she clearly got from Chloe. Then she looks back at the top and notices something she hadn't caught earlier. Cassidy's middle name was a combination of Beca's and Chloe's middle names.

 **Full Name Of Child** : Cassidy Elise Beale  
 **Date of Birth:** January 30, 2007  
 **Mother:** Chloe Elizabeth Beale  
 **Age of Mother:** 28  
 **Father/Second Parent:** Rebeca Alyse Mitchell  
 **Age of Father/2nd Parent:** 27  
 _This Official Document Has Been Changed and Approved as of_ **July 10, 2016.** _All Changes Are Permanent._

Beca looks up at Chloe with teary eyes, sniffling as she speaks. "You sort of gave her my middle name?"

"Yeah. Well, a combination of both of ours." Chloe explains. "I just wanted her to have some way of identifying with you..."

"That is the sweetest thing anyone's done for me." Beca wipes away her tears. "I had no idea."

"Well, Beca. I may have hated you at the point in time in which she was born, but I also looked at her and she looked just like you when she was born." Chloe replies softly. "I always knew there was a part of me that never wanted to let go of you, so I didn't. I'm glad that I made that decision."

Beca instantly throws her arms around Chloe, nuzzling her face into the crook of Chloe's neck as she cries in happiness. There were many ways that Cassidy was just like Beca, but this one little thing meant the world to her. It meant the world to her that Chloe had done that, even though Beca had abandoned her.

"Thank you so much." Beca mumbles into Chloe's skin, causing the redhead's breathing to hitch as the warmth of Beca's breath dances across her neck.

"There's no need to thank me, Beca. Even after ten years of being absent, you deserve this. You have earned this, and I am so proud of you."

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Hope this cleared things up for some of my reviewers! Chapter 13 will be out on Monday! Also, if you care to know the timeline of this story, I'm posting the dates that each of these chapters take place. I may start using dates during the chapters just so you know how much time has passed since they first reconnected.

Chapter 1 - May 24, 2016  
Chapter 2 - May 24, 2016  
Chapter 3 - May 24, 2016  
Chapter 4 - May 25, 2016  
Chapter 5 - May 25-26, 2016  
Chapter 6 - May 26-27, 2016  
Chapter 7 - June 27, 2016  
Chapter 8 - July 2, 2016  
Chapter 9 - July 3, 2016  
Chapter 10 - July 3, 2016  
Chapter 11 - July 3-4, 2016  
Chapter 12 - July 9-12, 2016


	13. Most Likely To Need Liquid Confidence

**A/N:** As promised, here is Chapter 13. There will be another author's note at the end. So I'll keep this short and simple...  
ENJOY!

 **Song Used:** Wanted - Hunter Hayes

* * *

 **August 25, 2016**

Weddings have always been a sore spot for Chloe. Maybe it's because whenever she goes to one, she thinks back to a time when she thought she and Beca would be the ones standing at the altar, exchanging rings and vowing to stay together for the rest of their lives.

The high school kids weren't joking at the time when they thought Beca and Chloe were the most likely to be married, because for the longest time, Chloe thought they were, too.

* * *

 _"What are your thoughts on marriage?" Chloe asks as she and Beca walk hand in hand to Beca's car in the parking lot._

 _"Where did that come from?" Beca asks, turning to look at her girlfriend._

 _"I don't know, just a random thought." Chloe shrugs it off._

 _"I think that right now, we're too young." Beca replies honestly, smiling at Chloe. She leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. "But I'm not ruling it out. I love you, Chlo. And one day, I hope I'll be able to wake up next to you and say, 'that's my wife'."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Of course, babe. I mean, I think I'll always love you like that... Unconditionally." Beca reassures. "Even if we don't make it in high school... I'm pretty sure I'd never stop trying to prove how much I love you."_

* * *

And over the last month and a half since Beca had watched Cassidy for the weekend, those thoughts had been weighing heavily on Chloe. Beca had done exactly what she said she would back in Atlanta three months ago. She had been there for Cassidy, picking her up from school, helping her with her homework, and had attended every soccer game until the season ended, ultimately prepping Cassidy for basketball in the fall. Everything changed after Beca had come to Chloe asking for parental rights, and Chloe couldn't have been happier with their decision to both be able to raise Cassidy the right way, despite their situation.

Which is what made this occasion so bittersweet. Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie were all at Spencer and Ashley's wedding. Since Stacie and Aubrey had agreed to go as each other's date, Beca had asked Chloe to go as her strictly platonic date. But platonic was the last thing on Chloe's mind as they sat through the ceremony.

Chloe couldn't help herself, she constantly stole glances at Beca who had been tearing up at the sight of her assistant and one of her best friends getting married. And Chloe was, too. Although, she was getting teary-eyed for a completely different reason; the feeling that this could have been her and Beca up there had seeped into her mind.

Currently, they were at the reception and Chloe listened intently as Spencer and Ashley shared their stories with the audience.

"I remember," Spencer said into the microphone, "a time back in high school when Ashley and I broke up over her ex. It absolutely devastated me. I started dating someone else after we had broken up, mainly to get back at Ashley, and it caused a lot more drama than I care to admit. I felt abandoned and hurt, but Ashley didn't give up. My mom and I never had a good relationship when it came to my sexuality, but one day... One day, even after all the horrible things I had said about Ashley, she had convinced my mom to join my dad and me at Pride. That gesture alone made me realize that no matter what someone does, no matter how much they break your heart; their love and devotion is redeemable. Ashley proved herself to me, and after all of that time that she still cared and that being with me was all she wanted. Forgiveness and trust may seem so difficult, but when you're staring at the one you love, it doesn't seem all that hard."

Ashley stares lovingly at Spencer as she grabs the microphone. "It's true, what Spencer said. I royally messed up our relationship. I never thought that we'd be together again and that love couldn't save what we had once had. And in a way, it really didn't save us. It wasn't the love that saved our relationship, it was the forgiveness and empathy. It was putting ourselves in the others shoes and walking in them, it was truly understanding what we had put each other through, and being able to work past that. Our pasts don't always define us, though they make a huge impression on the future. If Spencer hadn't accepted who I was in the past, then she wouldn't have been able to fully accept who I became after we broke up, and vice versa. Being able to forgive is so much harder than being able to love. I'm just glad that my beautiful wife forgave me, so that we could truly love again."

The audience claps and Chloe feels a hook in her heart. Spencer and Ashley, and Beca were right. Love doesn't always save things, but forgiveness, forgiveness can. And while Beca didn't get Chloe's parents to change their mind about her sexuality as Ashley had done for Spencer, Beca had been there for their daughter and Chloe thinks they're pretty much the same thing. Chloe steals another glance at Beca who was happily clapping as someone announced it was time for the couple to share their first dance.

"So, before we go share our first dance, we have a request." Ashley states into the microphone. "Beca Mitchell... Will you please come up to the stage?"

Beca looks dumbfounded as she gets up from her chair and walking up to the stage.

"Everyone, this is my wonderful boss." Spencer introduced Beca. "And she wrote a song for our wedding. We were hoping she'd play it for us instead of using the recording?"

"Of course, dude." Beca smiles as she gets handed a guitar. She puts the microphone on the stand and throws the guitar strap over her shoulder. "Get out there, guys."

Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and leads them to the middle of the dance floor while Beca tunes the guitar. The spotlight shines on the couple and Beca starts the intro to the song.

"This is called Wanted." Beca states in the microphone as she watches Spencer and Ashley dancing to the music.

 _ **You know I'd fall apart without you.  
**_ _ **I don't know how you do what you do.  
**_ _ **'Cause everything that don't make sense about me,  
**_ _ **Makes sense when I'm with you.  
**_ _ **Like everything's that green, girl, I need you.  
**_ _ **But it's more than one and one makes two.  
**_ _ **Put aside the math and the logic of it.  
**_ _ **You gotta know you're wanted to.**_

 _ **'Cause I want to wrap you up,  
**_ _ **Want to kiss your lips.  
**_ _ **I want to make you feel wanted.  
**_ _ **And I want to call you mine,  
**_ _ **Want to hold your hand forever.  
**_ _ **And never let you forget it.  
**_ _ **Yeah I, I want to make you feel wanted.**_

Spencer and Ashley twirl around the middle of the dance floor as the drums pick up, the rest of the wedding guests filling in the empty spots on the dance floor and joining them. But Chloe stays sitting, eyes locked on Beca, letting the song settle in the pits of her heart.

 _ **Anyone can tell you you're pretty,  
**_ _ **And you get that all the time, I know you do.  
**_ _ **But your beauty's deeper than the makeup.  
**_ _ **And I want to show you what I see tonight.**_

 _ **When I wrap you up,  
**_ _ **When I kiss your lips.  
**_ _ **I want to make you feel wanted.  
**_ _ **And I want to call you mine,  
**_ _ **Want to hold your hand forever.  
**_ _ **And never let you forget it.  
**_ _ **'Cause baby I, I want to make you feel wanted.**_

 _ **As good as you make me feel,  
**_ _ **I want to make you feel better.  
**_ _ **Better than your fairy tales,  
**_ _ **Better than your best dreams.  
**_ _ **You're more than everything I need.  
**_ _ **You're all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted.**_

Beca plays the harmonies to match the pianist as she sings the remaining chorus.

 _ **And I just want to wrap you up,  
**_ _ **Want to kiss your lips.  
**_ _ **I, I want to make you feel wanted.  
**_ _ **And I want to call you mine.  
**_ _ **Want to hold your hand forever,  
**_ _ **And never let you forget it.  
**_ _ **Yeah I, I want to make you feel wanted.  
**_ _ **Baby I, I want to make you feel wanted.**_

 _ **You'll always be wanted.**_

The song fades out and everyone cheers for Ashley and Spencer before turning their attention to Beca, applauding her for the song. Beca humbly thanks them and congratulates Spencer and Ashley, before letting the booked band go back to their set list as she heads back to the table to find Chloe with tears in her eyes.

"Chlo? You okay there?" Beca worriedly asks as she sits down next to the redhead.

Chloe sniffles, wiping the tears away from her eyes and taking a huge gulp of champagne. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was a beautiful song."

"Thanks, Chloe." Beca smiles, resting her hand on Chloe's arm. Chloe feels the warmth of Beca's skin on hers and looks between Beca's hand and Beca, who was smiling at her. "Want to dance?"

"Sure."

* * *

By the end of the night, Beca had felt a plethora of things but the one she never thought she'd feel was rising up in her chest: jealousy. Of course, Beca doesn't feel like she has the right to be jealous, but when Stacie asks to cut in, ultimately stealing Chloe away from Beca as they were dancing, Beca couldn't help but let it settle in her heart.

Beca and Aubrey were standing at the edge of the dance floor, Beca's eyes focused on how close Stacie and Chloe were dancing to each other, smiles on their faces.

"Did you ever notice that Stacie and Chloe seem to be way closer than they used to?" Beca mentions as she gulps down the Jack and Coke she got from the open bar.

"They've always been that close." Aubrey shrugs. "Well, ever since they dated."

Beca chokes on her drink, coughing loudly at Aubrey's admission. "They DATED?"

"Yeah, Beca. I thought you knew that?" Aubrey looks down at Beca, patting her back to help her catch her breath.

"I had no clue." Beca replies, dumbfounded. "When?"

"Like eight years ago." Aubrey plays it off coolly and notices an angry look on Beca's face. "Beca, seriously? It was eight years ago."

"Eight years ago is when Stacie told me to let Chloe go, to stop trying! Dude, that means that she hid the one attempt I made to call Chloe purposely!" Beca drunkenly argues.

"I don't think she meant it like that." Aubrey defends. "Chloe really didn't want to talk to you. And besides, Beca... I thought you both were past that? You're officially Cassidy's mom, and you and Chloe are good friends."

"But if Stacie had told her, I could have been there for her sooner. I could have watched Cassidy grow up! And not waited ten freaking years to get my life back. I could have gotten her back." Aubrey tries to reach out and comfort Beca, but Beca jerks away, mumbling something about getting more alcohol, leaving Aubrey staring blankly at Chloe and Stacie.

* * *

"So what's the situation looking like?" Stacie asks as she dances with Chloe.

"Huh?" Chloe tears her eyes away from Beca for a split second to focus on what Stacie was asking her.

"It's been three months since you guys reconnected and I was wondering how that was going."

"It's going great!" Chloe smiles widely. "I wholeheartedly believe that I am over what happened. I want to move forward."

"I'm glad to hear that, Beale." Stacie smirks as she looks over to see Beca frantically waving her arms. "Shit, Beca doesn't look too happy..."

"What?" Chloe turns her head to see Aubrey staring at them pleadingly. "Excuse me, Stacie."

Chloe moves away from Stacie and heads over to where Beca and Aubrey had been standing.

"What's wrong, Bree?" Chloe asks as she approaches Aubrey.

"Beca just pissed off because she found out you and Stacie dated."

"Eight years ago!" Chloe defends.

"That's what I said! But she wouldn't listen." Aubrey shrugs.

"Where did she go?" Aubrey points in the direction of the bar and Chloe nods, leaving Aubrey, and heads over to the bar. She sees Beca sitting on the barstool, chugging down a drink with three empty shot glasses next to her.

"You're going to get alcohol poisoning if you keep that up." Chloe states, sitting down next to Beca and ordering a shot.

"Like it matters." Beca mutters as she finishes her drink, asking for another when the bartender comes back with Chloe's shot. Chloe instantly throws the shot back, turning in the stool to look at Beca.

"Of course it matters, Beca."

"Does it, Chloe?" Beca quips back, swaying back and forth. "Stacie told me to let you go because you guys were dating, not because she was trying to protect you. She knew, she knew you'd listen to me. I could have been spending the last eight years with my daughter and you, if she told you."

"Beca, please." Chloe reaches over and grabs the drink that Beca was about to grab. "Can we talk about this like adults? Stacie was trying to protect me. She told me herself that it didn't even register in her mind at the time. And also, we dated for like four months and it was weird as hell."

"But-"

"No, Beca. She didn't do this to spite you, okay? Even if we hadn't dated, she still would have told you the same thing."

"I just- I've always loved you and I missed out on so much because she kept that from you." Beca slurs, taking her drink back from Chloe.

"You're here, now, Beca. You're now officially Cassidy's mom. And that's more than enough. You missed out on a lot, but Beca... You've also made so many memories with Cass." Chloe sympathizes, ordering another shot. When she receives it, she throws it back before looking towards Beca. She knew both of them being drunk together wasn't the best idea, but right now, all she could see was Beca and how truly sorry she was. She couldn't see all of the mistakes she made or all the heartache she caused. All she could see was the Beca she fell in love with, vulnerable and not afraid to show her true emotions.

"Please don't let this change anything. We've come so far." Chloe says softly as Beca stares at her drink. Chloe reaches out and holds onto Beca's arm, eyes pleading.

"Okay." Beca mutters as she sighs, looking over at the drunk redhead next to her before getting up. "I'll uh be back."

Beca walks away and heads toward the coat closet, grabbing her things. She didn't want to just up and leave the wedding, but she also knew that she couldn't stay around Chloe while they were both drunk. As she's about to exit, Chloe stumbles in and looks at her with hungry eyes.

"Chloe, what are you-" Beca starts, but is instantly cut off by Chloe roughly kissing her. Beca keeps her eyes open and tries to fight every bone in her body telling her that this was wrong, that it was still too soon, and that they shouldn't, that Chloe was drunk and not ready... But her clouded, jealous mind was telling her otherwise. Beca pulls away, Chloe breathing hard as she stares into Beca's eyes. "Chloe, I-"

"Stop. I know what you're going to say, and I'm done having you push me away and fight this. I'm not confused, anymore. I want this, Beca." Chloe leans forward and captures Beca's lips again, Beca ultimately losing the fight in her mind and kissing Chloe back. Chloe grips tightly onto the lapels of Beca's suit before wrapping her arms around the short brunette's neck, pulling her closer.

She presses her thigh into Beca and feels the growing erection in Beca's pants. "Can we get out of here?" Chloe mumbles against Beca's lips.

"Yes." Beca replies mindlessly, not really thinking things through. But how could she when Chloe clearly had a one track mind about what she wanted and Beca was letting the jealousy take over as Chloe had done previously? Not to mention, they were both pretty drunk.

Chloe pulls away from Beca, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the coat closet. She grabs her phone and orders a Lyft back to Beca's house, the two standing in awkward silence as they wait for the car.

"Shouldn't you like... Make sure Cass is okay?" Beca asks as they wait by the curb, drunkenly swaying back and forth.

"I already did."

* * *

 _'Hey Claire, can I talk to Cass?'_

"Sure. Hold up." Claire replies, walking into Cassidy's room. "Your mom wants to talk to you."

Cassidy gets up off of her bed and follows Claire into the living room, grabbing her phone.

"Hey mom! How's the wedding?"

 _'It's good, sweetheart. Uhm, look. I'm not feeling well and I don't think Beca is, either. So we're going to leave soon and I'll have someone come get me from Beca's.'_

"No!" Cassidy immediately responds, wanting her mom's to spend as much time together as possible. "Don't worry about it, mom."

 _'What do you mean?'_

"I mean, just stay at Beca's. It's late and you should probably just rest up before trying to get home. Like the last time you got sick, remember?" Claire looks at Cassidy with an eyebrow raised.

 _'Are you sure?'_

"Yes, I'll be okay!" Cassidy rushes. "Besides, I don't want to get sick so just stay with Beca tonight."

 _'Okay. If you're cool with that. I love you.'_

"It's totally fine! I love you, too, mom." Cassidy smiles as she hangs up.

"Cassidy Elise Beale, are you trying to set your parents up?" Claire asks expectantly, knowing exactly why Cassidy told her mom to stay with Beca.

"They needed a push." Cassidy shrugs.

* * *

The Lyft drops Beca and Chloe off at Beca's house and once inside, Chloe's lips are instantly on Beca's. And Beca definitely wasn't complaining, especially considering how drunk she was. They drunkenly stumble up the stairs and into Beca's bedroom, kicking their shoes off as soon as the door closes, and Chloe immediately pushes Beca up against the wall as she captures Beca's lips with her own.

Beca feels Chloe's hand pressed against her stomach and her head starts spinning. Was this really happening? Was this really how this was supposed to go? She wasn't too sure if Chloe had forgiven her and she sure as hell knew that Chloe's trust in her was newfound, so should they really be doing what they're about to do?

All of that is thrown out of the window when Chloe breaks away from Beca's lips and husks out 'I want you' into Beca's ear. Beca immediately responds, walking Chloe backwards towards her bed, hungrily kissing the redhead as Chloe starts to take off Beca's suit jacket. Chloe throws the article of clothing on the ground and her hands start working the buttons on Beca's shirt until it sat open. She trails her fingers down Beca's exposed stomach, reaching her waist and hastily unbuckling Beca's belt before her hands rest on the button of Beca's slacks.

Beca looks between Chloe and her hands that had already unbuttoned her pants, leaning forward and kissing Chloe, her own hands on Chloe's back, unzipping her dress as they trail down her back. Chloe shrugs the dress off as Beca throws her own shirt on the ground. Beca pushes into Chloe until her back hits the mattress, eyes never breaking contact with the icy blue ones in front of her. Chloe roughly grabs a hold of Beca's pants and starts pushing them down pale legs, letting Beca kick them off the rest of the way before pulling Beca against her, feeling Beca pressing into her center.

"Are you sure about this?" Beca asks, still needing some form of consent, even in their drunken states.

"I'm sure." Chloe wraps her arm around Beca's neck and pulls her into a bruising kiss, her hips bucking up against Beca.

Beca pulls away and nods, soaking in the image of a half naked Chloe on her bed. Her hands trail from Chloe's neck, down her chest until they reach her breasts. Beca lets her hands cup each breast, softly massaging them and hearing a moan emit from Chloe's mouth. She continues trailing her hands down Chloe's torso until they reach her panties. Beca takes her time hooking her fingers in the waistband and dragging them painfully slow down Chloe's legs, removing her own boxers and bra in the process. Beca's finger graze the inside of Chloe's thigh before she runs it through her folds, feeling just how wet the redhead was.

Chloe moans softly as she feels Beca's finger against her clit, looking down to see Beca staring at her like a work of art.

"Come here." Chloe whispers, grabbing Beca's hand and pulling Beca back down on top of her. She can feel the underside of Beca press against her center as she kisses Beca softly on the lips. Beca pulls away and takes out her hearing aid, throwing it somewhere in her room before recapturing Chloe's lip. Chloe arches her back, her core grazing against Beca and Beca doesn't wait any longer.

She moves her hand between their bodies and lines the head up with Chloe's entrance, slowly pushing into Chloe until she can't any more. Chloe gasps in both pain and pleasure as she adjusts to the feeling of Beca inside of her, and Beca memorizes the feeling of Chloe's velvety walls encircling her. Chloe holds on to Beca's shoulders and wraps her legs around Beca's waist, pulling her close as Beca begins to draw back before slowing thrusting in again.

Chloe moans loudly as Beca starts a moderate pace, her face buried in Chloe's neck as she tries to get used to the feeling of Chloe wrapped around her. Beca's teeth graze Chloe's skin as she continues thrusting in and out of Chloe, Chloe's hips bucking up and meeting her every thrust, allowing Beca to bury herself in her.

"Fuck." Chloe breathes out when she feels Beca's member hit the right spot. "Don't stop."

Beca's grip around Chloe's hips tighten as she continues pumping in and out of Chloe, pulling her face out of the crook of Chloe's neck to passionately kiss her. "Wasn't planning on it." Beca moans against Chloe's lips. She trails her hand between their bodies and uses her index finger to run circles on Chloe's clit as her pace speeds up.

"Oh my god." Chloe moans as she feels pure ecstasy run through her veins. "Fuck, Beca."

Chloe can't take it any longer, her walls tighten around Beca and an orgasm rushes through her body. Chloe holds on tightly to Beca's shoulders as she rides out her orgasm.

Beca feels her stomach tighten and knows she close. "Shit, Chloe. I'm going to-" Beca stills her movements as she comes hard and unexpectedly.

"Oh fuck." Beca pants out as she falls on top of Chloe, sweat beads rolling down her face as she breathes hard. She rolls off of Chloe and tries to catch her breath. Chloe turns over and tiredly cuddles into Beca's side, the warm sensation of alcohol and sex still lingering in her bloodstream.

Beca looks down and smiles, wrapping her arm around Chloe as the redhead snuggles her face into the crook of Beca's neck. Beca's breathing evens out and soon the drunkenness takes over and she immediately closes her eyes and sighs in content. Chloe pulls her head away from Beca's neck to look at the peaceful look on Beca's face.

"I love you, Beca. And I forgive you." Chloe whispers into a sleeping Beca's left ear before resting her head on Beca's chest.

Beca opens an eye and stares at the ceiling. Her grip tightens around Chloe as she tries to process what she thinks she heard, but Chloe had whispered it into her deaf ear and Beca wasn't 100% sure of what she had said. She shakes it off and closes her eyes again, letting the sleep take over her.

Whatever Chloe had said, Beca only hoped that she would still mean it when she was sober.

* * *

The next morning, Beca wakes up with her head pounding. She stretches her arms and yawn, feeling the inevitable hangover settle. She feels content as the cool California breeze drifts through her bedroom, grazing across her skin when it hit her. Her eyes widen and she looks down, noticing that she was completely naked.

"Shit." Beca mutters as she tries to remember the rest of her night. She looks around her room and notices that no one else was present and her clothes were folded neatly on the foot of her bed. "Oh my fucking God."

Beca instantly panics, bits and pieces of her night fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle. She fucked up, she slept with Chloe and now Chloe was gone.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Beca exclaims loudly, her voice echoing through her bedroom. She slumps her shoulders and tears run down her face.

How could she be so stupid? How could she let this happen? They were doing just fine as friends and then Beca had to go and give in to a drunken Chloe's advances far before they were ready. She knew that this would mess everything up and she still let it happen.

Instant regret floods over Beca as she tries to get the visions of the previous night to end. The feeling of Chloe intertwined with her lingering on her skin like a ghost.

"What have I done?"

* * *

 **A/N #2:** DO NOT HATE ME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER PLEASE. OKAY, THANKS.

I don't write smut very often, so I hope this was okay...

Also, a reviewer asked me to suggest anymore G!P stories I like and my good friend (and roommate) has one out called _See Her On The Weekend_ (Bechloe) and one calledd _Darling, You'll Be Okay_ (Brittana). They're great stories, and we always share ideas and help each other with our stories. Her FF account is **Surrounded By The Sun**. And if you thought I was mean because of my cliffhangers, **SHE IS WORSE. SHE ALWAYS LEAVES YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER.**

Another good G!P Story is _On The Field_ (Brittana) and it's sequel _The Better Side Of Me_. However, I think the author is done writing. They haven't updated in like 3 years? **LionsMakeYouBrave**.

 **ONCE AGAIN, DO NOT HATE ME. I will post Chapter 14 on Wednesday. Or maybe tomorrow, if you're lucky ;)**


	14. Most Likely To Explain Themselves

**A/N:** I decided to post this chapter early because I have a busy next few days and won't be able to post tomorrow. So, feel special...

Also, since I already had this chapter written prior to Chapter 11 being released, I didn't get a chance to fully add any of your guys' review suggestions in. But don't worry! It will all work out.

I have also decided that this story will have a follow-up sequel! Which, since I already know how this story ends, is in the process of being written and drafted. I'm still going to assume this story has about 8, if not more, chapters left. I make zero promises on the length of this story. I only know how it ends.

* * *

Torn: that's exactly how Chloe feels on her ride home from UCLA. It's not that Chloe necessarily wanted to leave Beca's house in the morning after what had happened, but when she woke up at realized that her finals were in thirty minutes, she flew out of the house to make it to campus on time. But now that she was on her way home, she doesn't know what to think about what transpired the previous night. She plays with the hem of Beca's shirt that she had confiscated from the brunette's closet as the taxi she pulls into her driveway.

She thanks the driver and gets out, heading into the house through the garage. She plugs her phone onto the charger and sits down at her kitchen table, letting the events of last night play in her head.

She didn't regret sleeping with Beca at all, but she does know that Beca was probably freaking out thinking she did. Truth is, after hearing Ashley and Spencer's speeches at their wedding, she really meant it when she told Beca that she forgave her. But Beca had been sleeping and Chloe instantly regrets not really telling Beca how she felt before they had sex. That, while she was drunk, she still really wanted that special moment with her.

"I fucked up." Chloe says out loud to herself.

"How did you do that, baby sis?" Claire's voice says from behind her.

Chloe jumps, startled, before turning around to look at her sister. "Uhm... I didn't know you were here. I thought you were bringing Cassidy home from school."

"I was going to, but Beca showed up and said she'd drop her off later," Claire shrugs as she sits down next to Chloe. "So what happened?"

"I think I just ruined my chances of getting Beca back." Chloe sadly admits as she looks down at the wooden table.

"How?"

"I... Okay... So like, I forgive her, right?"

"You do?" Claire asks, raising an eyebrow, never expecting to hear those words from Chloe's mouth.

"I do, I really do... Anyway, I realized that I really am over what happened. She's done nothing but prove herself to me and Cass and she's been consistent." Chloe sighs.

"So where's the issue? That's good, right?"

"I slept with her." Chloe breathes out and closes her eyes, bracing herself for Claire to start yelling.

"Okay, so...? I still don't see the issue. You forgive Beca, and you guys reconcile like any other couple would." Claire tries to explain.

"I didn't necessarily tell her that I forgave her... We were drunk and it happened. She tried to stop me but I wouldn't let her. And now she's probably regretting it and it's going to change everything because she doesn't know if I was really ready or not. I should have left a note, but I was almost late for finals and then my phone died when I was talking to mom on my way to campus..." Chloe slumps her shoulders and puts her head on the table.

Claire reaches out and rubs circles on her sister's back. "Chlo, okay... So like I love you, but you should have told her before anything happened that you forgive her."

"I know... I just... I saw her and she was so open with her emotions and I couldn't help myself." Chloe sniffles, feeling the tears well in her eyes. "I didn't mean to ruin things."

"Maybe you didn't. Maybe you just need to talk to her and tell her everything you told me. That you care, that you forgive her. You guys obviously still need to take this slow, but it's a start to being together again. If that's truly what you want."

"I think it is. God I've missed her."

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Ago**_

Beca paces around her bedroom as she tries to comprehend what happened the previous night.

"Okay, Beca. It'll be okay. Yeah, you slept with her and that was wrong, but you guys can get through this, right? You can move forward and forget it ever happened. You both were drunk and weren't thinking clearly." Beca tells herself as she bites on her lower lip. "You love Chloe, and you need to continue being there for her regardless of this little slip up. She needs to forgive you."

Beca stops pacing and stands in the middle of her room, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, who am I kidding? This fucking changes everything. She wasn't ready and I've wanted her so badly that I was selfish." Beca groans as she sits on her bed. She rests her head in her hands and sighs.

The sound of her phone vibrating on her nightstand shakes her from her thoughts and she reaches over to grab it, an unknown number flashing across the screen.

Thinking it was a client, she answers it.

"This is Beca Mitchell."

 _'Beca? It's Liz, Chloe's mom.'_

Beca's eyes widen as she straightens up, pressing the phone tightly against her ear.

"Mrs. Beale, hi."

 _'We need to talk. Can you meet with Nick and me around 3?'_

* * *

Beca spots Claire sitting on the bleachers, waiting for Cassidy's 'Field Day' to be over. Cautiously, Beca ascends the steps and sits down next to Claire.

"Hey." Beca breathes out as she keeps her eyes on the field, the students involved in various outdoor games.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asks.

"It's uh, my day to pick up Cassidy. Did Chloe not tell you?" Beca turns to look at the blonde.

"No, she didn't. Her phones been off all day, but the calendar in our house says she had finals today, or something." Claire shrugs before standing up. "Look, Beca... Can we talk real fast?"

"Yeah." Beca nods and Claire leads them down into the parking lot.

"I'm sorry for slapping you."

"I really did deserve it." Beca plays it off.

"I know, but after you came to me for my help, I can see how much you're really trying. And I wanted to thank you." Claire admits.

"They mean the world to me, Claire. Of course I'm trying." Beca replies honestly. "I don't expect anything more than a friendship, but I love them both and having them in my life is better than not having them at all."

"You really have changed, Beca. I'm sorry for doubting you, at all. You really put me in my place at my office last month." Claire pats Beca on the back. "Are you bringing Cass straight home?"

"Maybe, I always let her decide what she wants to do on our days together. I'll just text Chloe and let her know. Hopefully her phone will be on soon."

Claire fishes around her purse for her keys. "Awesome, well... Thanks for stepping up, Beca. And if it's any consolation, I forgive you for what you did to my sister."

"Glad to hear it." Beca nods, waving at Claire as she gets into the car and pulls away. She turns around to head back towards the field when she sees Liz and Nick standing behind her. "Nick, Liz... Uhm, hey."

"Thanks for meeting with us, Beca." Nick extends his hand and Beca shakes it. "But why here?"

"Oh, it's uh... My day to pick up Cassidy and her field day ends soon, so... I just wanted to be here for when she's out." Beca replies.

"That's sweet." Liz smiles. "Anyway, Chloe called us this morning and-"

"I am so sorry for what happened." Beca rushes out, automatically assuming the worst. "Neither of us were thinking clearly and it just sort of, yeah."

"What? No, sweetie. This isn't a bad talk... Wait, something happened?" Nick raises his eyebrow.

Beca turns red in embarrassment and ducks her head, nodding hesitantly, but refusing to look at Chloe's parents.

"What's wrong, Beca? Chloe called us and told us that she forgives you for what happened all of that time ago. Although, she hung up rather abruptly… Why do you look so upset?" Liz asks, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I..." Beca sniffles before looking up, knowing that she really did hear what Chloe said to her last night. "She forgives me?"

"Yeah, we weren't really sure why... When she left Portland, she didn't show any signs of being ready so soon, but I think it's crystal clear now why she did." Nick chimes in. "I mean, look at you! You're here picking up your daughter, having us meet you here so you don't let her down by talking to us elsewhere. And you asked for her birth certificate to be reinstated? That's true support and love."

"And Beca, honey, yeah we were a little hesitant about you guys reconnecting at first, but after you seeking out parental rights and really stepping up for Cass, we have no reason to be. You've become a better person, and you are willing to do whatever for Cassidy regardless of if you get Chloe back." Liz adds, smiling happily at Beca.

Beca wipes her tears away and looks at Chloe's parents, her heart warming as they stare back at her. "Everything I've done, I've done for Cassidy. She deserves the world, and I wanted to show her that I'll be there for the rest of her life."

"Do you really mean that Beca?" Cassidy's voice echoes from behind her grandparents.

"Of course I do, sweetheart." Beca kneels down and Liz and Nick watch as Cassidy flings herself into Beca's arms. "I love you, Cass. Okay? I always will."

"I love you, too, mom." Cassidy mumbles into Beca's neck as Beca picks her up off of the ground. Cassidy turns around in Beca's arms and waves at her grandparents. "Hi Grandma and Grandpa. What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to talk to your mom." Liz says, leaning forward and kissing Cassidy's cheek. "We'll let you guys go do whatever you have planned."

"Beca, it's been a pleasure. I'm really proud of you." Nick nods his heads, also kissing Cassidy on the cheek. "Have fun, guys. And Beca? Don't be a stranger. Let's get together soon with Chloe and have dinner or something, okay? We'll be in town for a few weeks."

"Okay." Beca smiles as she sets Cassidy down on the ground, shaking Nick's hand again. "Thank you."

"Go get your girl." Nick whispers in her ear, winking as he and Liz leave Beca and Cassidy.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Beca asks as she and Cassidy walk to the car.

"Can we go get ice cream?" Cassidy asks excitedly.

"Of course, Cassidy." Beca replies, causing Cassidy to jump up and down with excitement.

"Can we invite mom?"

"Whatever you want."

* * *

"So neither of you think it's a bad thing that I slept with Beca?" Chloe asks as she stares between Aubrey and Stacie. After a brief conversation with Claire after her finals, Chloe headed back to UCLA's medical campus to see her two best friends for some **much needed advice**.

"Meh." Stacie shrugs her shoulders.

(Or not...)

"We saw it coming." Aubrey adds nonchalantly. "Here's the real question: do you think it's a bad thing?"

"I mean, I don't regret it at all... But I feel like I could've gone about it differently." Chloe sighs. "I mean, you guys were right. I do love Beca and I have finally forgiven her, I trust her. But it's all still so new and I just don't want to feel like I ruined any of our chances."

"You need to talk to Beca about that, Chlo. Not us." Stacie advises. "Do you see yourself getting back together with her?"

"I've entertained that idea, a lot. Especially recently. She's legally been Cassidy's mom for almost two months and she's been wonderful." Chloe practically gushes. "I never thought she'd be as invested as she is. And while she has legal rights, my opinions always matter when it comes to Cass. It's how I always dreamed it would be."

"Did you dream that you'd bone her?" Stacie jokes and Chloe glares at the brunette before reaching across the table and slapping her on the arm. "What!? I was just asking."

"Think of it this way, Chlo. Remember when you went to the zoo as a family? How did that feel?"

"Up until the part where I got jealous, amazing. It felt as if she never left and I was so happy." Chloe beams. "I just don't know if she wants this, you know?"

"She does." Aubrey and Stacie say in unison, looking at each other and smirking.

"What? How do you know?"

* * *

 _"What do I do, guys?" Beca asks as she plays with the coffee cup in her hands. "I mean, she just upped and left. No note, no text message... Nothing..."_

 _"Do you regret what happened?"_

 _"Yes and no. Like the selfish part of me that loves Chloe and has dreamed of being with her doesn't regret it. But the selfless part of me that knows she wasn't ready and-"_

 _"I think she was." Stacie interrupts and Beca states at her with a confused look. "Last night, at the wedding... When Chloe and I were dancing, I asked her how things were going. Her response was positive, Beca. And she told me that she wanted to move forward with you and that she was over what happened."_

 _"She said that?" Beca gulps._

 _"Yes, she did. And maybe she should have verbalized that better, but I highly doubt you ruined anything. Maybe her phone just died or something important came up." Stacie says comfortingly. "She loves you, Beca. It's always been you."_

 _"It's always been her for me." Beca breathes out. "No matter what, it'll always be her. There's nothing else that could change my mind."_

 _"You need to tell her that, Beca." Aubrey replies softly. "She thinks you've been rejecting her because you really don't want this."_

 _"I- I've always wanted this. I've always wanted her."_

* * *

"It's obvious." Aubrey and Stacie say in unison again.

"Wow... Am I just blind?" Chloe ponders.

"No, it's just Beca's a subtle person." Aubrey shrugs.

"But regardless of subtleties, do you really see a future with her?" Stacie adds.

"Yes." Chloe replies wholeheartedly. "I really do."

"So tell her that. Make Beca realize you're happy with her, that you forgive her, and that you're ready. Then take it slow." Aubrey suggests. "Like try dating for a little bit, and then if it works out; relationship."

"You're right. I'll talk to Beca late-" Chloe's cut off by the sound of her phone going off. She looks at the screen and her heart flutters when she sees that Beca's calling her. "Hold on."

"Hey, Beca."

 _'Hey, Chlo. You, uh, busy?'_

"Not really. Just finished my finals. Hanging out with Aubrey and Stacie on their break. What's up?"

 _'Cass wanted me to invite you out for ice cream.'_

"I feel like you guys are always eating ice cream." Chloe jokes.

 _'Can't say no to the puppy dog eyes, now can I?'_

"No, I guess you can't."

 _'So? Will you join us?'_ Beca says, loud enough for Stacie and Aubrey to hear. They instantly start nodding their heads and urge Chloe to agree.

Chloe rolls her eyes at her friends before turning her attention back to her phone. "Of course, I will."

 _'Awesome. Uh… usual place good?'_

"That sounds amazing. I'll meet you there soon." Chloe smiles, and Aubrey and Stacie start making kissie faces while Chloe glares at them.

 _'Sweet. We'll, uh, see you soon.'_

Chloe hangs up and is immediately met by the cruel torment of her friends.

"Awwwww. Family date at the ice cream parlour!" Stacie sing songs.

"Can it, Conrad."

* * *

Chloe enters the ice cream parlour, the bell dinging as she opens the door. She spots Beca and Cassidy, already having dug into their ice cream and a cup of Chloe's favorite, mint with graham crackers, waiting for her.

"Hey guys." Chloe smiles as she sits down in between Beca and Cassidy.

"Hey, you made it! We got your favorite." Beca awkwardly smiles, pushing the cup towards Chloe. Now, if there was one thing Chloe knew about Beca, it was her nervous antics. And Beca was obviously nervous.

"Thank you. How was your field day?" Chloe asked, turning her attention to Cassidy.

"It was great! And thanks to Beca helping me with soccer and basketball, I beat all of the kids by running the fastest mile!" Cassidy brags.

"That's great, sweetheart." Chloe replies sweetly.

"So, uhm... I called Claire and she's going to come pick up Cassidy because I think we should talk about... You know." Beca whispers softly, out of Cassidy's earshot.

"Yeah... That'd be best." Chloe replies hesitantly.

"Mom, grandma and grandpa are in town!" Cassidy exclaims.

"They are? How come I didn't know this?" Chloe raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Cassidy shrugs as she continues working on her ice cream.

"We'll talk about that later." Beca assures and Chloe nods as the three of them continue eating.

* * *

Claire had come to pick up Cassidy thirty minutes later, leaving Beca and Chloe alone. The pair had ended up outside, sitting on the trunk of Beca's car while they talked.

"So..."

"So."

"About last night..." Beca bites her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I didn't mean to push you or rush into anything." Chloe immediately apologizes.

"Oh... Okay..."

"Why don't you sound happier about that?" Chloe asks.

"Because I- at first, I was freaking out. Don't get me wrong, but with our track record and all... You know. I thought you left because you also freaked out and were worried that this would ruin all the progress we've made."

"No, Becs... It wasn't like that. I left because I was almost late for-." Chloe starts but Beca cuts her off.

"I was like 'fuck. We jumped into this and she doesn't even forgive me.' But then... Your parents showed up and asked to meet with me." Beca inhales sharply before exhaling loudly. "They told me that you called them this morning and I guess they immediately hopped on a plane and came down. I met them at Cassidy's school and they told me that you said you forgave me. And I didn't feel as terrible."

"I do forgive you, Beca. I tried telling you last night, but you didn't reply so I assumed you were sleeping." Chloe sighs.

"I heard. Well, sort of... You whispered it in my deaf ear, so I couldn't really confirm that you said what you had said." Beca replies honestly, looking over at Chloe with sad eyes. "Do you regret what happened?"

"Not at all." Chloe smiles, grabbing Beca's hand. "I know we jumped the gun, but I don't regret it at all. Do I wish we weren't drunk? Yes. Do I wish I would have told you I forgive you and that I was truly, deeply ready? Yes. But I didn't and it happened. I still don't regret it. Do you?"

"At first, I did because I didn't think you were ready. I thought it was going to change everything." Beca admits. "But after hearing what your parents said and hearing it from you, now... No, I don't regret it. Just wish we would have gone about it differently."

"So, what does this mean? In terms of us?" Chloe asks cautiously, not wanting to put any pressure on Beca, but craving the answer.

"We obviously need to take it slow... But now that the past is in the past, and we're moving forward, I'd like to try and move forward with you... Like that." Beca replies honestly, still avoiding eye contact with Chloe. "I mean, if that's something you want to try. Like we can date or something. We don't have to jump into a relationship, but I don't know... I really do love you and yeah... We can try and give this another shot, try to make it work. Or whatever you want, I mean-"

Chloe smiles as she laces her fingers with Beca's, causing the brunette to stop ranting and focus her attention on the feeling of Chloe's hand in hers. Chloe's leans forward and presses a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I'd like that, Beca."

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Yay. They're finally dating! Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? **RIGHT?**


	15. Most Likely To Get Caught Up

**A/N:** First and foremost: HAPPY HALLOWEEN. It's almost Halloween where I am, so close enough.

Before we get started, I am having like the worst time trying to juggle this story and school. So, I have a few ideas for where I want this story to go and end, but I'm going to be asking one of you for help. Drop a review and let me know if you're interested. Must have a FF account that I can PM or leave me some for of contact information. I really want this story to turn out how I want it to, but right now, I am struggling to get the chapters right.

So, with that being said. I apologize for the short chapter. It seemed long on my phone (where I write every single story/chapter before editing). 

* * *

Beca pulls into the driveway at Chloe's house, shutting off her engine and sighing loudly. After she and Chloe agreed to try dating, they knew they had to tell Cassidy. Beca gets out of the car and waits for Chloe to get out of her own car. As soon as she's out, Beca walks up to her with a nervous look on her face.

"So what exactly are we going to tell her?" Beca asks, biting her lip.

"That we're trying to become a family, but we should probably tell her that we're not 100% together yet." Chloe suggests.

"Yeah, okay. And that we're taking it slow. As a precaution, we should tell her there's a possibility it may not work out. That we make no promises, but we truly care for and love each other and we are going to do our best." Beca adds and Chloe smiles. She wraps her arms around Beca's waist and kisses her softly on the lips.

"That's perfect." Chloe lets go of Beca and opens the garage, the two entering the house. "Cass!?"

"Upstairs!" Cassidy yells and the couple climbs the stairs until they reach Cassidy's room.

They enter and find Cassidy sitting at her desk, working on her homework.

"Hey sweetie? Can we talk with you?" Chloe asks softly, seeing Cassidy tear her eyes away from the paper and turn around in her chair.

"Yeah, what's up?" Cassidy smiles, noticing Beca's arm wrapped around Chloe's waist.

"Okay, so Beca and I wanted to talk to you about something, but you have to promise to hear us out first, okay?"

Cassidy nods and Beca smiles at her. "Cass, your mom and I have decided to try and make this-" Beca points between Chloe and herself, "work. We've moved on from the past and want to work on our future. It's clear to both of us that we care deeply for and love each other, and we're giving us another shot."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Cassidy exclaims happily, having a miniature freak out. "OH MY GOSH!"

"Cass." Chloe says sternly. "Cass, calm down. We're not done."

Cassidy nods rapidly, letting herself calm before Chloe continues. "Now, we're taking this slow, okay? And right now, we are not 100% together. There is a possibility that this may not work out and we need you to understand that. We are really going to try and make this family work, but we can't make any promises. Okay?"

"Okay." Cassidy replies, her face falling a bit.

"Cass? Hey, it's okay. We are not saying we are doomed, but we want to take all precautionary steps here." Beca adds in, unwrapping her arm from Chloe's waist. She sits on the edge of Cassidy's bed and grabs her daughter's hand. "We love you, okay? And you are first and foremost our main priority. But we also love each other, and we will do our best. We just need you to understand that there's a slight possibility it may not be for us anymore, and that you can't let it affect you."

"I understand." Cassidy smiles and Beca leans over and hugs her. Cassidy sniffles and nuzzles her face into Beca's neck. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Beca replies as she rubs circles on her daughter's back. "We love you, okay?"

Cassidy pulls away and nods in confirmation. "I love you guys, too."

"Good." Beca smiles widely. "We'll let you get back to your homework. I don't want to see any bad grades, ever!"

Cassidy rolls her eyes as her parents leave the bedroom, slowly walking down the stairs in silence. They approach the front door and Beca looks at Chloe, smiling as her hand finds the doorknob.

"Well, that went better than expected." Beca states honestly. "I thought she'd flip out when we told her there's a possibility that it wouldn't work."

"Oh god, I know. I was holding my breath the entire time," Chloe chuckles, leaning forward and hugging Beca. "I'm glad she understands."

"I am, too." Beca smiles as Chloe pulls away. "I guess I should be going. Since I gave Spencer two weeks off for her honeymoon, I got to take care of a few things."

"Okay, Becs." Chloe returns the smile. "I, uhm..."

"Yeah, you too, Chloe." Beca replies, knowing exactly what Chloe was trying to say. "Look, we don't have to say it just yet. It hasn't even been 24 hours."

"Okay," Chloe agrees. "I think that'd be good. Since we're, you know, taking it slow."

"Yeah." Beca breathes out. She presses a soft kiss to Chloe's lips before opening the door. "I, uhm... Will see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Beca." Chloe smiles widely. "Anything in particular you had in mind?"

"Uh yeah. Cass wanted to go to Alcatraz the last time I took her to San Francisco. Maybe we could go spend the weekend up there before you have to go back to work?" Beca suggests, nervously. "You know, as a family?"

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary was by far Cassidy Beale's favorite part of San Francisco. Not only did they get to take a boat across the Pacific, which Cassidy has never done before, she got to learn. Being the huge geek she is, the small redhead was fascinated by all that she got to see as they took a tour through the once prestigious prison. She had learned about the escapes of Frank Morris and the Anglin brothers, and the many famous names of convicts that the prisoners housed.

Beca and Chloe were shocked by Cassidy's fascination in history, almost finding it hard to keep up with their daughter as she breezed through the prison hallways, reading every note card and plaque they had posted.

They had just gotten to the end of the tour when Cassidy spots an 'Escape From Alcatraz' shirt with the words 'run', 'climb', and 'swim' on it.

"Wow. To think someone really escaped from Alcatraz is shocking." Cassidy muses as she stares at the shirt. "It'd be near impossible to survive in these waters."

"Yeah, I mean the sharks and all." Beca shrugs as Cassidy turns around, looking at her parents in disbelief.

"Were either of you paying attention to the tour guide!?" Cassidy asks, raising her eyebrow. "The sharks off the bay are bottom feeders. The temperature of the water is what could kill someone!"

Beca and Chloe look at each other like they were two kids who were just caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Because, truth be told, neither of them were really paying attention to the tour guide at all. They both were so focused on keeping up with Cassidy and the newfound feeling of dating again, that they completely zoned out.

"Oh, yeah... Right, Cass." Chloe says cautiously, grabbing Beca's hand.

"Ugh!" Cassidy groans, rolling her eyes. "Mom, Beca. I'm super happy for you guys and all, but pay attention! This is cool stuff!"

"How is she so smart?" Beca whispers as she leans in towards Chloe. "I was not this smart when I was 9."

"Me either. She's like a high school kid stuck in a child's body." Chloe replies, smiling at Beca. "At least we won't have to worry about getting calls from the principal saying she's failing."

"Thank god for that." Beca breathes out, letting go of Chloe's hand to find out where Cassidy had wandered off to. "Hey, Cass. Look, we're sorry for not paying better attention. It's just... This is all new for us."

"But you guys dated before." Cassidy shrugs as she continues looking through the t-shirts. Beca sighs loudly and places her hand on her daughter's back.

"Yeah, you're right. But we also have a ten year gap between those two times. And we've both changed, so has our situation. We have a beautiful daughter and that means it's not as simple as it was back then." Beca explains, Cassidy looking up from the shirt rack at her. "I'm not used to any of this, anymore, Cassidy. I'm not used to looking at your mom and feeling the way I did when I was 17. I'm not used to holding her hand or being able to kiss her whenever I want. I'm just trying to soak that up, truly remember how it feels. Please don't be mad at us? We're still here, on vacation, as a family. And while I personally am not as engrossed as you are with history, I think it's pretty neat that you found something you like."

"It's just so cool!"

"It really is, and we should have been paying more attention." Beca sympathizes.

"You guys are just in love. I get it." Cassidy smiles as she pulls a t-shirt off the rack.

Beca stares dumbfounded at her daughter. Of course, she loved Chloe. She's always loved Chloe, and she's always been in love with Chloe. But Chloe? Beca has no clue if her girlfriend was still in love with her. Sure, Beca knew that Chloe loved her or they wouldn't be here on a family vacation... But after all the things she did ten years ago, she couldn't help but wonder if Chloe had ever stopped.

"Do you want that one?" Beca asks, pointing to the shirt, avoiding Cassidy's comment.

"Yeah." Cassidy smiles, nodding her head excitedly. "Hey mom?"

"What Cass?" Beca asks, trying not to focus on her daughter's previous comment.

"You guys **are** in love, right?"

(Or maybe not).

"I think so. I mean, I've always been in love with your mom." Beca admits. "But..."

"She loves you."

"I know, sweetie. But loving someone and being in love with someone are two different things." Beca explains honestly and sadly. "We'll just have to wait and see, okay? I'm going to do my best to make this relationship and family work. No matter what happens, you got that?"

"Yeah." Cassidy smiles. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

* * *

Waking up next to Chloe was by far Beca's favorite thing in life for the longest time. But what was even better than that was waking up next to Chloe and Cassidy. As normal, Beca's internal alarm clock woke her up at 6am, but this wasn't her typical day. She opens her eyes and turns her head to see red hair sprawled across the pillow next to her, looking down to see more red hair poking out from under the sheets.

Beca smiles as she soaks up the image of waking up to her girlfriend, which she still has trouble believing, and her daughter. It felt perfect and it made her heart soar when she feels Cassidy latch on to her side, causing Chloe to snuggle closer to the both of them. And there's other place in the world that she'd want to be than right here with the girl she's in love with and the amazing daughter they created together.

"I can feel you staring," Chloe mumbles into the pillow with a side smirk on her face, her eyes still closed.

"Well, it's a beautiful view." Beca replies, causing Chloe's eyes to flutter open. "Good morning."

Chloe smiles widely at Beca before looking at the clock. "Ugh, it's only 6!? We're supposed to be able to sleep in. We're on vacation, we deserve it."

Beca chuckles as Chloe continues groaning, her face buried in the pillow as she avoids the sunlight peeking through the window. Beca carefully leans over Cassidy and pokes Chloe in the cheek, causing Chloe to turn her head to look at the short brunette. A smile creeps across Chloe's face as Beca kisses her softly on the lips. Chloe reaches over and places her hand on Beca's neck, ready to pull Beca back over when Cassidy wakes up and yawns loudly, opening her eyes and looking around.

"Ew!" She exclaims when she realizes she's in the middle of her parents attempting to kiss for the second time that morning. She huffs loudly, grabbing her pillow and squirming out of the middle of Beca and Chloe. "Gross. Can't you wait until I'm not in bed with you before macking on each other?"

Beca and Chloe look at each other with wide eyes as Cassidy jumps off the bed and maneuvers to the other bed in the room.

"Can I sleep in?" She asks as her head hits the pillow in the untouched bed. "It's too early."

"Do whatever you want, sweetheart." Chloe says as she turns to look at her daughter, Beca's hands snaking around her waist as she snuggles into Chloe's back. "I meant Cass, not you."

"I'm wounded, Chloe." Beca jokes back, kissing the top of Chloe's shoulder. "Besides, I'm not going to do anything, I just want to cuddle and go back to bed."

"Well..." Chloe whispers, turning her head to slightly look at Beca. "You may need to do something about your little friend who's poking me in the back."

Beca's eyes widen and she scoots away from Chloe, pulling the sheet up from her body and growing red in embarrassment.

"Ugh, I'll be back." Beca groans, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"You're impossible, you know?" Beca mutters as she looks down. Beca knows morning wood is just a natural thing with little to no cause as for why it randomly happens, but she really can't help but feel embarrassed as all hell right now. "And there was a kid in the room, dude. That's just wrong."

Thirty minutes later, Beca reemerges from the bathroom after an extremely cold shower, which Beca outlandishly compared to the Arctic ocean, to find Chloe and Cassidy fast asleep. Cassidy was still in the spare bed and Chloe was sprawled out in the middle of the bed they all shared the previous night.

Beca chuckles, grabbing her phone from the nightstand and taking a picture of the sleeping girls before placing it back in its original spot. She draws back the sheets and climbs back into bed next to Chloe, the redhead immediately snuggling into Beca's side, her head on her chest.

Beca stares down at Chloe, feeling the sleep lull her back to sleep. And in this one moment, being curled up with the woman she loved with their daughter a few feet away from them, Beca has never been happier in life. And this was something that Beca Mitchell could definitely get used to.

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Don't forget to let me know if you're interested in helping me make this story tip top! I have the ideas, I just need help executing them in the best way for you guys.


	16. Most Likely To Shut Down

**A/N:** First off, I want to apologize how long it took for me to get this chapter done. Work has been super busy with the holidays coming around and I've been working way too much to justify writing and updating while going to school. So, now that I'm on break, I am back!

Thank you to **britbrits16** for helping me with this chapter with ideas! I will be adding a few more of your ideas to future chapters.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Chloe, Beca, and Cassidy had taken their mini-vacation to San Francisco, and Beca wishes that she could go back already. After they returned home, Cassidy went back to school and Chloe went back to work, leaving Beca growing extremely bored during her time to herself. Spencer was still on her honeymoon and, Aubrey and Stacie were constantly working, so that didn't help at all.

It was a feeling Beca was never really used to. For the last ten years, she had invested all of her time in her music and her work. But now that she vowed to take a break and invest all of her time with her family, she has no idea what to do with herself when they're not present. And though she kind of hated sitting around her house doing nothing, it gave her time to self reflect.

Beca had to admit that she had come a long way. From the scared little teenager who ran from all of her problems to the mostly fearless adult she became, Beca was really glad to see that change in herself; and she owed it all to her girlfriend and daughter. When Beca first talked to Chloe in Atlanta, she had never expected that three months later, they'd be standing where they are now. She thought there was no hope at all. But getting to wake up next to Chloe and Cassidy had been her favorite thing by far, and she still has to pinch herself to make sure she's not really dreaming.

She was glad, however, that they were moving past all of the bad things that happened on that fateful day back in high school. She really wanted to rebuild all of the things she had damaged, and she was happy that she was given the opportunity.

Which is one of the reasons why Beca is waiting patiently for the doorbell to ring. She needed to make everything right, with everyone.

The doorbell sounds and Beca is immediately at her front door, unlocking it and opening it to reveal Stacie.

"Hey," Beca beeathes out. "Thanks for meeting with me."

"Of course, Beca. Although, I'm surprised that you didn't ask Aubrey to show up as a buffer." Stacie shrugs as she enters the house.

"Yeah, this is a conversation I wanted to have with you. Look, Stace, I'm sorry for my behavior at the wedding and for saying the things I did to Aubrey." Beca starts as they sit on the couch. "It's just... When I left high school you were my best friend and Aubrey was Chloe's. Somewhere along the way, that switched somehow and I let the knowledge of you two dating make me angry. I know you, and I know you'd never do anything like that to me purposely."

"No, Beca, I complete get why you reacted the way you did. And you're right, things changed. Aubrey took your side and I took Chloe's." Stacie admits. "I said what I said all those years ago because Chloe was still in a really bad spot when you called. I didn't want to make it worse for her."

"I appreciate that, Stacie. I really do." Beca replies honestly, hugging her once best friend. "Chloe needed someone and you were there for her. And I am so grateful that you were."

"We're good right?"

"Yeah, dude. We're good." Beca smiles as the sound of Stacie's phone going off echoes through Beca's house.

"Hold up, it's Bree." Stacie holds up her hand and answers her phone. "What's up, Bree? No, I'm with Beca. What? Is it bad? You don't know? Okay, fuck it. We're coming."

Stacie hangs up her phone immediately and looks at Beca with fearful eyes. "Chloe's in the hospital."

* * *

Two Hours Ago

"Miss Beale... You don't look so good." Anthony, one of her A&P students mentions as he turns in his test.

Chloe shakes it off and smiles. "I'm fine, Anthony. Thank you for your concern. I think we just had some bad food or something last night."

"Okay, if you say so." Anthony shrugs as he takes his seat.

He was right, though. Chloe didn't feel too hot. She had spent the morning before classes started throwing up and feeling sluggish, but she refused to miss class. In her entire four years of being a teacher, Chloe only missed two classes and both were Cassidy related. She wasn't going to let a little stomach virus stop her from doing her job.

Once the last student turns their test in, Chloe dismisses class early and runs to her office, the queasiness settling in her stomach once again.

"Chloe, you don't look too hot." Mr. Evans, another science teacher says and Chloe just rolls her eyes. "Go to the doctor."

"I'm fine, Luke. Really. It's just a stom-" Chloe's sentence is cut off by the horrible need to throw up. She quickly grabs the trash can and empties her stomach, leaning back in her chair as she breathes heavily.

"I think you should go. I'll cover your last period."

"Fine." Chloe caves as she groggily grabs her things.

* * *

UCLA Hospital

"I'm not sure if it's a stomach bug or what, but I feel like shit." Chloe mumbles as Aubrey takes her vitals.

"That's what I'm here for." Aubrey jokes as she writes down Chloe's blood pressure and pulse. "Have you eaten anything from a restaurant?"

"Beca and I went to some Korean place last night. But the stomach flu is also going around my school." Chloe shrugs as Aubrey runs the thermometer across Chloe's forehead.

"Well, let me take a sample of your blood, just in case."

"Really, Bree? I'm sure it's just a stomach bug." Chloe reassures.

"I want to be safe, Chlo." Aubrey sighs, knowing she's treading on forbidden territory. "Is there... A possibility you're pregnant again?"

Chloe's eyes widen at Aubrey's question. No, she definitely hadn't thought about that. She was on birth control and she never got sick with Cassidy and so there was no possible way she could be.

"Uh." Chloe draws out. "No. I'm on birth control."

"It's not 100% effective, Chlo..." Aubrey sighs. "So, if I ask you honestly, as a friend, if you and Beca used protection the last time you had sex your answer would be yes?"

Chloe presses her lips together and avoids eye contact with the blonde Doctor standing in front of her, answering her question with silence.

"Uhm... Well..."

"Nope, I got it." Aubrey says holding her hand up. She walks over to the counter and grabs an IV and a vial. Aubrey sterilizes the ditch of Chloe's arm before inserting the IV. "You think you would've learned the first time, Chlo."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe quips back immediately as the vial starts to fill with her blood.

"The first time you ever had sex with Beca, you got pregnant. The second time you ever had sex with Beca and well..." Aubrey says as she unhooks the vial and gently pulls the needle out of Chloe's arm, "this ought to tell us the answer."

Aubrey shakes the vial of blood gently, placing a label with Chloe's name on it. Chloe lowers her head and sighs loudly. "I really hope that's negative."

"Chloe, you should have both been taking all of the extra precautions... Just in case, you know?" Aubrey says softly, and Chloe just shrugs and nods. "I just... Look, no matter what it comes out with, I'm here for you."

"Yeah, but will Beca be? I can't go through this again." Chloe groans, concern growing in her brain. "This can't be happening."

"Just sit tight, okay?"

* * *

Beca and Stacie make it to UCLA in under ten minutes, mainly because Beca was driving. The second that Stacie told Beca Chloe was in the hospital, Beca immediately grabbed the keys to her turbo powered GTI and booked it to the campus hospital.

Beca had called Claire on the way and asked her to pick Cassidy up from school, promising that Chloe was perfectly okay and that they'd be home later. Claire agreed before berating Beca for talking and driving, telling her to pay attention to the road unless she wanted to end up next to Chloe in the hospital.

The moment the two walk in the door, Beca's running towards the room that Aubrey had texted to Stacie. She busts through the door and sees Chloe, sitting on the hospital bed with her head down. She had been crying and Beca slowly walks over to the bed. Chloe's eyes were fixated on the small sheet of paper in her lap and Beca wonders what it could possibly say.

"Hey, Chlo... Are you okay?" Beca asks as she hears Chloe sniffle. The redhead shakes her head and hands Beca the piece of paper.

 **Pregnancy Test:** positive

A million thoughts were swimming through Beca's head as the words stick out to her like a sore thumb. It would be just their luck that Chloe would get pregnant again, and Beca is instantly reprimanding herself for not thinking to use protection. But there was a part of Beca that felt happy about this. Though it was extremely far too soon, Beca could get a real chance of being a parent with Chloe to a child that she gets to watch grow up. She can be there for Chloe and show her how much she really has changed. Running was the last thing on Beca's mind. And Chloe was the first.

"Oh wow." Beca breathes out, her eyes scrutinizing the tiny text, the initial shock settling in. "Okay, so you're pregnant again."

"Yep." Chloe says as her voice crumbles.

"Well... What are _**we**_ going to do about it?" Beca asks, her hand reaching out and touching Chloe's arm.

But Chloe doesn't hear what Beca said at all. All Chloe can hear is the voice of 17 year old Beca saying _'What are_ _ **you**_ _going to do about it?'_ And her heart breaks. The reminder of what had happened to them so many years ago plagues her mind and she can't stop herself from thinking that Beca is going to run. She can't hear that Beca's trying to be there for her. All she hears is that damn fateful moment ten years ago. And she wants out; out of the room, out and away from the possibility that Beca could break her heart all over again.

"I don't know. What do you think we should do about it?" Chloe replies, in the exact same manner she did when she was 18.

"I was asking you that, Chloe." Beca backs away, feeling the déjà vu. "It's my fault, too. We need to make a decision..."

Chloe looks up at Beca and then back down at her lap, before looking back up at where Beca was standing, half expecting her to have already stormed out of the room.

"I-"

"Hey, Chlo?" Stacie asks as she knocks on the door from outside. "Uhm, I don't want to interrupt, but can I come grab your extra phone charger?"

"Yeah." Chloe says with a broken voice. She gets up and opens the door to the room and Stacie's eyes widen when she sees Beca standing with a sheet of paper in her hand and Chloe looking like her life just ended. She knew exactly what the test results said, Aubrey warning her to give them a few moments alone, but she needed her phone to be charged before she started her shift.

Stacie apologizes as she swiftly moves into the room and opens Chloe's purse. A small prescription bottle next to her phone charger catching her attention.

"Chloe, why are you taking Compazine?" Stacie questions while shaking the bottle.

"Uh, migraines." Chloe shrugs. "I only take them sometimes when it gets bad."

"And when was the last time you took them?" Stacie presses for answers.

"Yesterday, but I don't see why that matters." Chloe replies.

"It's a class of phenothiazines."

"So?" Chloe looks at Stacie with annoyed eyes.

"So, it causes your Hcg levels to be abnormal. They can cause a false positive pregnancy."

"I- you're saying I could potentially not be pregnant even though the test clearly says positive?" Chloe raises and eyebrow before looking at Beca who looks like she's watching a game of tennis.

"Exactly. Don't take these for 72 hours, and we will retest your blood. You really may just have the stomach flu." Stacie smiles and also turns her attention to Beca, who has an unreadable look on her face. "But uh, thanks for the charger. Good luck."

Beca sighs loudly as Stacie leaves the room. She looks back down at the paper and she's not sure what she feels. On one hand, she's relieved that Chloe may actually not be pregnant, but on the other hand...

"Did you mean what you said?" Chloe's voice shakes her out of her thoughts. "About us making a decision together?"

"Yeah. I really did." Beca sets down the paper and sits next to Chloe, leaning her head on Chloe's shoulder. "I told you, I'm done running. Whether you're pregnant or not, I'm here for you. And we will get through it together... As a couple and family, okay?"

"I just... Everything is happening so suddenly, Beca." Chloe bites her lower lip. "And I want to believe that this is all going to be okay, but right now, I can't."

"Chlo, what are you saying?" Beca asks cautiously, lifting her head off of Chloe's shoulder.

"We're going backwards and I- I trust you and I love you, but I'm scared that we moved too fast." Chloe admits before taking in a deep breath, standing up and saying the words she knew she'd probably regret later on. "I need time to think about this, all of this... I'm sorry. I need to be alone."

And in a blink of an eye, Chloe had left the room.

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Please don't hate me. This is all part of the story!


	17. Most Likely To Try

**A/N:** Man, it feels so good to be back and consistent (ish). The next chapter is already in the works!

Thank you to all who have stuck by me! I really appreciate it :)

* * *

"Do you think everything's okay with mom and Beca?" Cassidy asks Claire as they drive home from school.

"What makes you ask that?" Claire asks, eyeing her niece in her peripheral vision.

"It's just, mom's been acting sad since she got sick, and told me Beca had some business meeting and I wouldn't get to see her for a bit." Cassidy replies, her face falling.

"I'm sure everything's fine, sweetie." Claire pats Cassidy on the shoulder as they pull into the driveway, seeing Chloe's car in the garage as they pull in next to it. "I'll talk to her, okay? Meanwhile, go call Beca from my phone."

Claire hands Cassidy her phone and the small redhead happily unbuckles her seatbelt and runs into the house. Claire sighs loudly as she follows Cassidy in, hooking a right into the kitchen as Cassidy runs upstairs. She spots Chloe sitting on the couch, blankly staring at a thick book.

"Is that your yearbook?" Claire raises an eyebrow as she plops down on the couch next to her sister.

"Yeah..."

"Feeling a bit nostalgic?" Claire presses, looking over to see a photo of Beca and Stacie making funny faces.

"Something like that..." Chloe breathes out as she slams the yearbook shut and throws it on the coffee table.

"What the fuck is up with you?"

"Nothing." Chloe rolls her eyes as she goes to get up, her arm being pulled by Claire.

"Bull-fucking-shit." Claire narrows her eyes at her sister. "What is going on?"

Chloe sighs loudly as she places her head in her hands. "I may be pregnant... AGAIN." She mumbles.

"Okay...?" Claire questions. "How is that a bad thing?"

"Because Beca and I aren't ready for this. It's been two fucking weeks, and everything has gone to shit." Chloe says aggressively.

"You said you 'MAY BE' pregnant again? Aren't those results...?"

"They're inconclusive." Chloe cuts off. "Apparently, my migraine medication can cause a false positive."

"Uh... I'm not catching on, here."

"I have to get retested." Chloe says, annoyed.

"Oh... so if you really are pregnant... what are you going to do?"

* * *

 **Ixora Records**

Beca listens closely to the track as Jess and Lisa lay down vocals for their newest single. After everything that had happened a few days ago, Beca needed to go back to work temporarily, even if it meant only working with a few clients on singles. Her mind was swirling as she listens to the lyrics, wishing she had heard some sort of word from Chloe by now.

 _ **Life isn't pretty, we all get a little wrecked sometimes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If God's listening, people think you're out of your mind.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even if you believe it,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Through all the hard times, I'm on your side;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On your side.**_

Beca lets the words sink in, and sighs loudly. She really was on Chloe's side with this. Regardless of what the pregnancy results turn out to be, Beca wanted to be there for her. And Chloe had just walked out of the hospital and left Beca wondering what she had said or done wrong.

A stray tear falls down her cheek and the sound of her phone vibrating echoes off the walls. She looks down and sees Claire's name and gulps loudly. She stops the track and presses the booth output on her control panel.

"Hey guys? I got to take this real fast. Take a break, you're doing great." Beca says as she lets go of the button and answers the phone. "Hey Claire, what's up?"

 _'Hi mom! It's Cass.'_

Beca smiles instantly at her daughter's voice as she leans back in the chair, watching Jess and Lisa talk animatedly in the booth.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

 _'I miss you. When are you coming back from your business meeting?_ ' Cassidy asks and Beca feels her heart drop. Had Chloe told her that the reason Beca hadn't seen her daughter in three days was because she was elsewhere? Beca was giving Chloe space, and she knew she'd have to spend less time with their daughter in order to do that, but she never thought Chloe would outright lie to her.

"I'm not on a business trip, Cass..." Beca bites her lip. "Look, your mom just needed some space and I was giving it to her. I figured she would have told you..."

 _'She said nothing to me.'_ Cassidy groans and Beca can already see the scowl on her daughter's face. _'Why would she tell me you went away?'_

"Uh..." Beca draws out as she rubs her eyes. "Something happened, Cass. And your mom wanted time to think about things, so I'm respecting that."

 _'What happened?'_

"You're too young to understand this right now..."

 _'No!'_ Cassidy exclaims angrily and Beca is taken aback by her daughter's tone. _'You both can't keep me in the dark! I am way more advanced than you think and I want to know why my parents have seemingly broken up AGAIN!'_

"Okay, Cass. Please... calm down." Beca says, trying to talk her daughter down. "Remember when we were young and your mom got pregnant with you?"

 _'Yes...'_

"Well... there's a possibility she is pregnant again. And I told her I wasn't running this time, but I think she's having a hard time of letting go of the past fully." Beca says cautiously.

 _'Well, she needs to!' Cassidy practically screams. 'This is so unfair!'_

"Cass, you need to be patient wit-" But it was too late. Cassidy had already hung up the phone in anger and Beca sighs loudly as she drops the phone on her desk and leans back in her chair. "Shit."

"What's wrong, shortie?" Lisa asks quietly as she enters the room and seeing Beca in the state she was in.

In all honesty, Beca didn't know how to respond. Obviously, she was hurt that Chloe hadn't spoken to her in three days. She was hurt that Chloe left. But she knew that Chloe needed space and time alone, and she was once again respecting that. She just hoped that it wasn't over.

"My daughter is mad at Chloe and me, I think." Beca mutters while laughing unbelievably under her breath. "I don't blame her though."

"Did something happen?" Lisa asks as Jess walks in the room.

"Okay, so like Chloe may be pregnant again..." Beca starts to explains.

"Congrats!" Jess exclaims happily, but Beca's face just stays blank. "Or not...?"

"She, uh, she left because she needed to think. And lied to our daughter about why I haven't been around in three days. Cass just hung up on me and is probably yelling at Chloe right now." Beca sighs. "I get where she's coming from... we moved too fast and I know that. I just- I don't know. It was a huge confidence bruiser when she walked out of the hospital."

"I'm sorry, Beca." Lisa says softly. "But maybe she just needs to think. She's obviously holding on to something you did 10 years ago and she can't let it go. You just need to keep on proving that you're different."

"Yeah!" Jess agrees as she sits down on the couch. "And I know exactly how to do that."

"Oh god..." Beca breathes out, knowing that involving her other ex in her current relationship was probably not the best idea. Plus, Jess was weirdly good at her 'operations'. "Do I even want to know?"

* * *

Chloe grips her steering wheel tightly as she sits in the parking lot, looking at the building in front of her. She knew that a part of her overreacted the other day at the hospital, but who could really blame her? Everything had moved so quickly and they ended up right back where they were right before Beca left for Los Angeles. And Chloe didn't think she could handle it, couldn't handle losing Beca again.

Boy, she was right.

In the last three days, Chloe had done nothing but sulk around her house and wish that Beca would show up at her door, even though she knew Beca wasn't that kind of person. Beca has always been patient and understanding, so Chloe telling her that she needed space meant that Chloe knew Beca would give it to her.

In reality, though, Chloe really did appreciate the time alone to think and reflect on everything. She loved Beca and she knew Beca had changed. She trusted Beca, nothing about Beca was the issue. She was still way too insecure with herself to be able to deal with the previous days' results that she had to get out and self reflect. Chloe knew Beca wasn't going to leave her just because she was pregnant, but what if she drove Beca away? What if she let the hormones get to her and she pushed Beca away when she would need her the most? Chloe didn't trust herself, and that was the problem. She didn't know how to trust herself around Beca while pregnant because she's never had to do that before.

She looks at the building and knows she's going to have to go in, knows she was going to have to talk to Beca and work this out together. Her hearts starts racing as she unbuckles her seatbelt and exits her car, walking towards the building's entrance.

She didn't blame Beca for going back to work after what had happened, and if it wasn't for the fact that Spencer was grabbing something from Beca's house when she showed up there, she wouldn't have even known.

Chloe takes in a deep breath and pushes through the front door, heading straight for the elevator. As she's waiting for the elevator to reach the main lobby, she hears the staircase door open and the sounds of laughter echo off the walls. She looks over to see Jess and Lisa Origliasso walk out and turn their attention towards her.

"Hey, it's Chloe, right?" Lisa asks as they stop in front of the redhead.

"Uh, yeah."

"Sweet. Well, good seeing you again!" Lisa smiles as she pulls her sister away. The elevator dings and the door opens and Chloe slowly walks into the cab, looking suspiciously at the other Veronica.

Jealousy started rising in her chest with every floor the elevator ascended. As soon as she was on the right floor, she storms towards Beca's office and enters rather loudly.

"Chlo, what are you doing here?" Beca asks with her eyes wide, not expecting Chloe to just barge in.

"Out of all of the clients you have, you chose THE VERONICAS?" Chloe yells at Beca and Beca gulps loudly as she watches Chloe throw her hands in the air.

"I- I think you're overreacting..."

"JESS IS YOUR EX, BECA! Why are you working with your ex!?" Chloe growls as she glares at her girlfriend.

"Because they pay me, Chloe. You know? So I can do my best to make sure Cassidy has everything she needs?" Beca defends.

"But you dated her!"

"6 years ago, Chloe!" Beca starts arguing back. "Are you here to argue with me over who I choose to work with or are you here to talk to me like you obviously wanted to?"

"I-" Chloe breathes out as she starts to calm down.

"I get the whole jealousy thing, Chloe, but I'd never do that to you. Even if you kind of ended our relationship the other day." Beca replies softly, her head down. "I just needed to get out of my head and they needed to record their single so they can film their music video. Besides, Jess is dating Ruby Rose. She's still a friend, but I don't have any romantic feelings for her."

"I'm sorry." Chloe sighs while fighting back the tears. "I'm just so stressed out. And I trust you, I do. I just... my emotions are all over the place..."

"It's okay." Beca shrugs. "So, uh... I'm assuming you're here for a reason?"

"Uhm, yeah." Chloe says as she bites her lower lip. "Well, for starters... Cassidy's mad at me."

* * *

 _"MOM!" Cassidy yells as she storms down the stairs and into the living room to find Chloe and Claire sitting on the couch. She crosses her arms and huffs out a breath, glaring at Chloe._

 _"What's up, Cass?"_

 _"How could you lie to me!?" Cassidy replies angrily. "Beca's not on a business meeting! You left her!"_

 _"Cass, I-"_

 _"NO! Both of you need to stop making excuses for your behavior and talk about it!" Cassidy interrupts, yelling loudly. "So you may have another bun in the oven! Big whoop! It'd be cool to have a brother or sister. But you know what I'd want more than that? FOR YOU TWO TO DEAL WITH YOUR ISSUES AND GET THROUGH IT! Mom, Beca's always going to be there for you. When are you going to accept that and start trusting yourself with her?"_

* * *

"So, I'm here to tell you that I didn't leave because I was trying to save myself for when you left. I left because I was scared that I was going to be the one to push you away, this time." Chloe breathes out. "And I freaked out. I know that you're not running away, and it's just so new to me to see this side of you that I didn't know how to handle it. I love you, Beca. I'm sorry that I acted the way that I did."

"No, I get it. I understand."

"You're not mad?" Chloe asks in a voice so quiet, Beca could barely hear it.

"Mad? No... Hurt? A little. It's just, I've been trying to prove to you that I'm here and that I'm not leaving you and then YOU left and I..." Beca pauses, looking around her office and chewing on her lower lip. "I think you were right about us moving too fast."

"You do?"

"I mean, we did. I won't deny that we moved too fast." Beca shrugs. Chloe cautiously walks up to her girlfriend and places her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Becs, we may have moved too fast, but I wouldn't take it back for anything in the world..." Chloe assures. "I love you, Beca. You're an amazing person and an even more amazing mother. And I just needed to self-reflect and realize that I've changed, too. We changed together, for the better. I'm sorry I left you at the hospital that day, but I would never actually leave you. I need you."

"Okay."

"That's it? Just... okay?" Chloe raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" Beca asks randomly, looking up at Chloe with pleading eyes.

"I think we are. Do you?"

"It's just... I've waited ten years to hear you tell me you love me, for you to be mine again. And I just feel like this whole possible pregnancy is driving a wedge between us." Beca replies honestly. "It's like standing on a cliff. Not knowing if you're going to slip or not. Not knowing what's going to happen, but hoping for the best. I just- what if you really are pregnant again? Is our relationship going to be pushed off of a cliff and end... or?"

"If I am then we will get through it, together." Chloe replied confidently.

"But are we ready for it?"

"I don't think anyone is quite ready for it, but there's no one else in this world who I'd rather go through this with than you. Don't forget, Beca... I don't need you to be ready, I need you to be there." Chloe smiles and Beca just stares blankly at her desk.

"Do you mean that?" Beca asks, hoping this was really happening. She had finally felt what it was like to almost lose something due to a circumstance and it hurt, it really fucking hurt. Even though Chloe didn't break up with her, she felt a chunk of her heart ripped from her chest when Chloe left her at the hospital, and now she was having doubts about their relationship. Not that anyone could really blame her.

"Of course, I mean that. Look, I overreacted to everything. I want to be with you, Beca. And if I am pregnant again, then I want you to keep being the best mother I know you can be." Chloe sits down on the edge of Beca's desk and grabs on to her hand. "I know what you're thinking. I know I hurt you and I know you're scared I'm going to do it again."

"I get it now... how you felt. It wasn't even as bad as when I left and all I can do is feel you walking out of the room. I can't believe I put you through that." Beca whispers as she continues staring blankly at her desk.

"It's in the past. And for once, Beca... I'd love to put that behind us and rebuild this relationship from scratch. No weird insecurities, no doubts... just the two of us in love."

Beca nods, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist, her head leaning on Chloe's thighs. "You can't forget Cass."

"And our beautiful daughter will be there, too. Can we do that, Beca? Can we just grow into better people than we were back and high school and try again?" Chloe says as she absentmindedly runs her fingers through Beca's hair.

Beca lifts her head off of Chloe's lap and nods. "Okay. But on one condition."

"Anything."

"I think we need to go to a couple's therapy session. Just one, to let out everything we've trapped inside. I don't want there to be any confusion or second guesses if something else happens." Beca explains, a small smile peeking from behind thin lips.

"I actually agree with you. I think it'd be good for us." Chloe returns the smile and pulls Beca out of her chair by the hand. "But first, I have an appointment with Aubrey and I'd really like it if you came with."

* * *

 _"Oh... so if you really are pregnant... what are you going to do?"_

 _"Keep them, obviously." Chloe states, rolling her eyes._

 _"I meant about Beca..." Claire groans._

 _"Uh... I didn't really think this far ahead." Chloe admits, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. "I just- what if I push her away?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Like what if I get all weird and hormonal and drive Beca away?" Chloe explains._

 _"Beca loves you, Chloe, and she is going to be there for you regardless of how you get when you're pregnant. Even if you are an annoying, whiny little shit." Claire chuckles and Chloe glares at her._

 _"But what if she isn't ready?" Chloe whines as if she was trying to make up any sort of excuse for her behavior the other day at the hospital._

 _"Were you ready to be a teenage parent? Chloe, you weren't. And she may not be ready, but if she loves you and Cassidy the way that I've already seen, then being ready won't make a difference. She'll be there. Give her a chance."_

* * *

 **UCLA Hospital**

"I'm glad to see that you two are here together." Aubrey says as she preps Chloe's arm for the blood draw. "Because I was seriously about to come find both of you and tell you to-"

"Get our heads out of our asses, they're not a hat." Beca and Chloe reply in unison.

"Uh, yeah." Aubrey mumbles, shaking her head at how weirdly in sync Beca and Chloe seemed to be. "Anyway, I hate asking, but if this is positive again, are you two breaking up in my hospital again?"

"There will be no repeats of the last time we were here." Chloe confirms, nodding her head.

"Regardless of the results, we're in this together." Beca smiles as she leans her head on Chloe's shoulder. "Also, we never broke up."

"I forgot how disgustingly cute you two were." Aubrey groans while rolling her eyes. She spots Chloe's vein and inserts the needle, letting the blood fill the vial before slapping a label on it. "Okay, sit tight. Blah, blah, blah. Whatever, you already know."

Chloe looks down at Beca whose head is still resting on her shoulder and sighs contently. "Well, in a few minutes we'll know..."

"Yeah." Beca replies with a smile on her face.

"And if it's positive, we're going to get through it. We're going to have another cute kid and Cassidy will be a big sister." Chloe says absentmindedly.

Beca lifts her head off of Chloe's shoulder and places her left hand on Chloe's cheek. "And I'll actually get to be there... for all of it."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Hopefully this time, nothing will go wrong. HOPEFULLY.

Also! I am letting you guys vote on whether or not you want Chloe to be pregnant now (or later) because let's face it. It's obvious where this story will end.

So  
YES  
or  
NO(T RIGHT NOW)


	18. Most Likely To Talk It Out

**A/N:** THE VOTES ARE IN AND THE RESULTS ARE AS FOLLOWED.

YES: 16 (39.6%)  
NO: 26 (60.4)%

So, with that being said, enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

Beca's right knee bounces up and down as she nervously looks around the room, the clock's hand ticking far too loud in her deaf ear for her liking. She pulls the collar of her shirt away from her neck in an attempt to stop the suffocating feeling she feels. She bites down on her lower lip and holds her breath as her eyes continue scanning her environment.

Beca doesn't even know why she feels this way, she was the one who suggested that she and Chloe go to a couples therapy session, but now that they're here and she's being questioned by the therapist, her anxiety rises.

She feels a hand grab on to her leg, stopping its nervous antics. She sees Chloe looking at her out of the corner of her eye and she sighs.

"Becs, Dr. Haspel asked you a question." Chloe says sweetly and Beca melts.

"I'm sorry." Beca replies, shaking all of the thoughts out of her head before turning her attention to the therapist. "What was the question?"

"I was just asking how you felt about the results." Dr. Haspel says happily, smiling at Beca.

"Right. Uh, well at first I was sad but then I was relieved." Beca answers honestly.

"Why were you feeling this way?"

"I was sad because there's this part of me that's always hated myself for never being there for Chloe when she was pregnant with Cassidy, and I wanted that chance to experience it with her. But the other part of me, the relieved part, was okay with the results because I personally think Chloe and I need a little more time before being thrown into something like that." Beca presses her lips together before looking at Chloe, a small smile peeking out of thin lips. "I love her and I'm willing to tackle whatever life throws at us, but I want us to be more ready before settling down and adding to our family."

"I agree with Beca. We just got back together three weeks ago after ten years. Everything's still so fresh and new." Chloe admits.

"Now Chloe, you were telling me before that when you first found out you may be pregnant again that you freaked out. Can you elaborate on that?"

"Of course. Well, like Beca, I was scared that the timing was far too soon. I knew she wouldn't leave, but I didn't trust myself. I think I associated the fact that I went through my first pregnancy by myself with this one." Chloe nods before grabbing Beca's hand.

"Beca, how did you feel about that? That Chloe had to go through her first pregnancy alone?" Dr. Haspel asks and Beca feels the pressure rising in her chest.

"I- I hated myself. I chose my career over my girlfriend..."

* * *

 _"Mom!? Mom, are you home?" Beca calls out through the house as she enters._

 _"In the kitchen, Beca!" Sarah Mitchell answers from the other room._

 _Beca slowly stalks into the kitchen and huffs out as she sits on the barstool by the counter._

 _"What's going on, sweetheart?"_

 _"Chloe's pregnant." Beca mumbles as she stares at the granite countertop._

 _"Oh." Sarah says as she sets the potato peeler down and rounds the island to wrap her arm around her daughter. "Okay, talk to me..."_

 _"I, I got Chloe pregnant." Beca stutters out._

 _"Was it an accident? You know what I told you about protection."_

 _Beca bites her lower lip and shakes her head. "I thought you were just saying that because of STDs!"_

 _"Rebeca Alyse Mitchell, stop whining. Why didn't you use protection?"_

 _"We didn't use protection because Chloe was a virgin and so there was zero risk of STDs and I didn't realize I could actually GET HER PREGNANT!" Beca groans as she slams her head on the counter._

 _Sarah shakes her head lightly and takes the barstool next to her daughter. "Well, apparently you can. What are you going to do? How are you going to contribute?"_

 _"I don't know. I like, I really don't want to be like dad, but I can't do this! I'm not ready."_

 _"Beca, it's okay to be scared, but you can't just leave Chloe like that. She needs you." Sarah replies softly, rubbing circles on Beca's back._

 _"I don't deserve her." Beca sighs as her phone starts ringing. Beca excuses herself from the kitchen and answers the call. "Hello?"_

 _ **'Hey, Beca. This is Mike Davis from Lifeline Studios. I was wondering if we could talk...'**_

* * *

"I was 17, I was stupid. I acted just like my father had... I wanted so badly to take it back, but the damage was already done." Beca shrugs.

"Your father?" Dr. Haspel asks, pen tapping against her notepad.

"My dad left my mom when she was pregnant with me. They married young and when she got pregnant, he got scared and left. I told myself I'd never be like my father, but I did exactly what he did." Beca says honestly, rubbing the back of her neck. "And I regretted it everyday. I know I could have tried harder over the last ten years, but I didn't think I deserved Chloe anymore, let alone our daughter. It wasn't until a few months ago that I realized I had to try. I've always loved Chloe, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't let her go. Even if she didn't listen to me back in Atlanta, I knew I had to at least make an attempt."

"That's very brave of you, both of you. Beca, for you to step up like that and be better than your father was, and Chloe, for you to be able to give Beca that chance. You both seem to have come a long way from high school." Dr. Haspel smiles. "Chloe, tell me about Atlanta."

"Oh god... well, I actually had no idea Beca was going to be there, so I was obviously happy at the time. I harbored a lot of resentment towards her for leaving me when we were in high school." Chloe sighs, remembering the first day she had seen Beca after ten years. "I wanted to punch her in the face when I saw her. I yelled at her, definitely gave her a piece of mind and told her that she was selfish and a child, and I just remember hearing her tell me that I was right. And then something in me just... shut off. Like all of my anger just vanished because I had waited so long for her to own up to her mistakes and she did."

"Chloe told me she didn't need me to be ready, but needed me to be there. And when we were at my studio the other day after a few days apart, I kept asking her if we were ready for this, to be parents to a newborn." Beca motions with her hands. "But then Chloe said the exact same thing to me. Where I had my doubts about our relationship, Chloe pulled me out of that. She made me realize as long as we're there for each other, it doesn't matter if we're ready or not, because we'll still have each other and work it out together."

"Do you have any concerns?" Dr. Haspel asks the couple who look at each other with questioning looks.

"Uhm, no." Chloe smiles as she stares lovingly at Beca as if she was just seeing her for the first time. "I think talking about everything helped me realized that we've both changed and that we can get through anything."

"You're still the sweet, innocent girl I fell in love with 10 years ago." Beca breathes out just above a whisper. "And so much more than that."

* * *

"So everything's good with you and mom?" Cassidy asks Beca as they stretch on the small blacktop basketball court Beca had in her backyard.

"I think so, sweetie." Beca replies, smiling widely at her daughter.

"Am I going to have another sibling?" Cassidy nonchalantly blurts out as she stands up and stretches her arms above her head.

"Not now." Beca stands up as wraps her arm around Cassidy's shoulder. "I want both of us to focus on our family right now before we add anymore yelling, screaming children to it."

"Don't wait too long! I've always wanted to be a big sister." Cassidy jokes and Beca just lightly shakes her head. "What are we learning today?"

"Three pointers?" Beca suggests and Cassidy gets excited.

"Yes!" Cassidy exclaims as she grabs the basketball off the ground. "Hey mom? Why do you have a basketball court and small soccer field in your backyard?"

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to relive my glory days as an athlete?" Beca chuckles and Cassidy shakes her head. "No? Fine, a lot of bands I recorded liked having something to do on their breaks. I used to record out of my house until I bought the studio. So I had them installed so they can have interesting 'band member competitions'."

"That's cool! Though shocking they didn't choose your pool." Cassidy replied with a smile.

"No one wants to really work after swimming. But they definitely loved breaking a sweat doing something other than playing music." Beca shrugs as she lines Cassidy up at the three point line. "Besides, I like to stay in shape."

"You could have fooled me with how many bags of potato chips you have." Cassidy snickers and Beca playfully pushes her on the shoulder.

"Hey! Be nice!" Beca whines as Cassidy launches the ball towards the backboard. The ball falls short and Cassidy turns around and glares at her mom.

"You made me miss!"

* * *

Cassidy waits patiently at the three point line as she watches her teammates steal the ball and bring it back down the court. Hailey gets a hold of the ball and spots Cassidy waving her arms.

"I'm open!" Cassidy yells and Hailey swiftly passes the basketball to the short redhead. Cassidy catches it with grace and dribbles as she pivots, ready to make the shot she and Beca had been working on for days. She sets herself up for the shot and as soon as the ball leaves her hands, she feels a different set of hands push against her shoulder, causing her to fall down.

"SHE FOULED HER!" Beca screams from the bleachers as the referee had yet to make a call. Chloe grabs a hold of her girlfriend's arm and tries pulling her back onto the bleachers, but Beca is furious. Nobody fouls her daughter and gets away with it.

"The ball went in, no foul." The referee states and Beca gets angry.

"That's not how this game works!" Beca whines as she slumps back down next to Chloe, scowl on her face and arms crossed.

"She still made the 3 points, Becs." Chloe tries comforting.

"It's the principle, Chlo. She should still have been awarded one free throw." Beca groans.

"Babe, she's in elementary school." Chloe says as she links her arm with Beca's and leans her head on her shoulder.

"It's still not fair." Beca huffs out.

"No, it's not. But it's just elementary school." Chloe shrugs. "It won't be this way when she's in high school."

"It better not be, or I'll go all crazy sports mom on the refs and coaches." Beca say seriously and Chloe tries her best not to laugh.

"I'm sure she'll love you for doing that. But for now, try not to be a crazy sports mom." Chloe smiles as Cassidy approaches them.

"I got benched for the rest of the game because coach doesn't want me to get hurt." Cassidy pouts as she sits next to Beca. "I am too small!"

"You're not too small, Cassidy. And you did so freaking awesome, tonight. That three pointer was epic. The other kids just suck and are mad that you're so cool." Beca states bluntly and earns herself a slap on the arm from Chloe. "What? I'm being honest!"

"No trash talking fifth graders, Beca!"

Beca groans loudly and Cassidy watches amusingly at her parents. "Fiiiine. What do you want to do after the game?"

"Can we all go home and watch movies and eat pizza?" Cassidy asks, looking between her moms.

"Of course, we can, sweetie."

* * *

 **A/N #2:** I'm thinking of maybe doing a time jump for this story. I heard that people wanted more Beca/Cassidy time so I hope I gave you that.


	19. Most Likely To Take A Leap Of Faith

**A/N:** So, I keep adding more chapters, so I actually have no idea when this story will be finished. But oh well, you get more Bechloe!

* * *

 _"I feel like my father." Beca says with her head lowered, staring at the pattern in the carpet._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Haspel asks Beca as she watches the brunette stare blankly at the ground. "You mentioned him before, in your first couple's session."_

 _"I just... so he left, you know?" Beca tries to explain. "And then he came back. Tried his best to win me over with dinners with his new wife. Tried to make it seem like we'd be okay. But we weren't... I just... sometimes I wonder if I'm a lot more like him than I thought."_

 _"Beca, can I be honest with you?" Beca nods and Dr. Haspel presses her lips together in a tight smile. "You're not like your father. Yes, you left Chloe when she was pregnant and yes, you came back for Cassidy. But you came back for Chloe, too. And that makes you stronger and braver than he was. He started a new life with someone other than your mother and expected things to be okay. You came back and rekindled a love so powerful, you sought out my help to get these kinds of things off of your chest. You're nothing like your father."_

 _Beca looks up from the ground and towards the therapist. "You think so?"_

 _"I know so, Beca. You love your girlfriend and your daughter. You fought for them and their love, and you didn't just reappear demanding that love. You knew coming back could have gone differently, but you fought." Dr. Haspel says kindly. "Chloe loves you, Beca. And your daughter loves you. That is what sets you apart from your father."_

 _"I needed to hear that." Beca replies with a small smile. "I just- I feel like I've been holding back on certain things when it comes to Chloe and Cassidy. Like, I know we love each other, but there was always that feeling in the back of my mind that I'd never truly be good enough for either of them."_

 _"It's okay to hold back, Beca. You're taking things at your pace, at your rate of comfortability. Chloe is very understanding, I'm sure she'll be understanding of this." Dr. Haspel offers and Beca can feel a lot of the stress lift off of her shoulders. "So, what are you going to do next?"_

* * *

"Do you think she'll like him?" Beca asks Aubrey as she plays with the puppy at the shelter that they were at.

"You're getting your daughter a dog, Beca. Of course, she'll like him." Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Though, I don't know how you convinced Chloe to let you get her one. Claire's allergic to them."

"I didn't ask Chloe because hopefully she won't be living with Claire for long." Beca smirks and Aubrey arches her eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh? Hopefully?"

"Okay, so like..." Beca starts out nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Everything's been going great for the past couple of months and I was going to ask her and Cassidy to move in with me."

Aubrey's eyes widen in shock. It had only been a little under four months since the couple rekindled their past relationship and while she had to admit, they were doing better than ever, she was still concerned about the timing.

"Usually people wait at least a year for that." Aubrey says softly, trying not to shatter Beca's plan.

"I know, but things have been going great for us. We still go to therapy, and we have gotten a lot of doubts and insecurities off of our chests and built from them. Plus, they practically live with me, as is." Beca defends and Aubrey sighs, knowing the short music producer was right. Chloe and Cassidy were constantly at Beca's house, spending well over than half of their time there. Even when Beca was at work, Chloe and Cassidy were almost always there when she got home and Chloe was definitely happy about it. She constantly raves to Aubrey and Stacie about how much she enjoys seeing Beca every morning.

"You know what? You're right. Most people wait, but you and Chloe... you guys are something else."

"I'm just hoping she says yes." Beca shrugs as she picks up the small Black Labrador, and snuggling him against her cheek. "Let's get you home, little guy."

* * *

Christmas has always been a bittersweet holiday for Chloe, mainly because for the last few years since Cassidy learned about Beca, she had constantly asked Santa for her other mother. But things were different, now. They were about to spend their first Christmas together as a family and Chloe couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Cassidy's eyes as they drove to Beca's house.

"Are you excited, sweetheart?" Chloe asks, though she knows the answers as she watches Cassidy bounce in the seat excitedly as they pull into Beca's neighborhood.

"So excited! I finally got my Christmas present from the last four years!" Cassidy exclaims happily as the car pulls into the driveway. "What about you?"

"I'm excited to spend my Christmas with my two favorite girls." Chloe smiles widely as they unbuckle their seat belts. Chloe opens the trunk, and she and Cassidy grab the load of presents out of it.

They make their way to Beca's front door, Chloe using a free hand to open the door she already knew Beca had unlocked for her. She takes in the festive sight in front of her. The tree, the lights, the ornaments, the three stockings hanging from the fireplace mantle with their names on it. It made Chloe's heart flutter, a sense of completion rushing over her. A moment she had longed for over the last ten years that had finally come true.

"Becs!?" Chloe calls out as they walk further into the living room and place the presents under the tree.

Beca comes strolling out of the kitchen, juggling three mugs as she enters the living room. "Hey guys!" Beca smiles as she sets the mugs down on the coffee table.

"Hi mom!" Cassidy squeals as she runs over and wraps her arms around Beca's waist, leaning her head against her stomach. Beca's heart warms at the feeling of her daughter hugging her, the happiness she saw plastered on her face as they spend their first Christmas together.

"I hope you're ready for an awesome Christmas." Beca smiles as she hugs Cassidy back. "I made hot chocolate and you get some pretty cool presents this year."

Chloe raises an eyebrow at Beca. The two hadn't really discussed what they were getting Cassidy at all, but knowing Beca, Chloe's car was about to be jam packed with things she'd have to make room for in her house. Beca just smirks at Chloe and mouths 'don't worry' to her as Cassidy runs over to the coffee table and grabs the mug of hot chocolate before sitting down by the tree.

"Well! Come on! I want to get my holiday spirit on!" Cassidy exclaims as Beca and Chloe make their way over to where their daughter was sitting.

Cassidy got the role of 'Santa' and started handing out presents. Cassidy had gotten loads of historical books from Chloe, which she absolutely loved and some new soccer cleats.

Chloe had gotten Beca a new watch, the back of the watch engraved with 'Only Time Will Tell How Much I Love You' with their initials etched under the quote. Beca had to admit that this was by far the best thing she's ever gotten, honestly telling Chloe that it topped winning her Grammys.

For Chloe, Beca had put together a mix of all of their favorite songs from high school and now, titled "Most Likely To Make It". And Chloe loved it, the sentimental value behind every song on the CD, the title it was given. Knowing how much thought and dedication Beca had put into mixing the album. Knowing how much it meant to both of them. And knowing that Beca didn't feel the need to spend the mass amounts of money she had on her.

"Okay. So there's three gifts left, and they'll kind of go simultaneously. So, Cass... stay here and I'll be right back." Beca says as she hops up and disappears into the basement.

Moments later, Beca returns with a puppy that had a bow gently placed on top of his head. Cassidy's eyes widen as tears of happiness spill from them.

"A PUPPY!?" Cassidy screams as she hops up and runs over to Beca who hands the puppy over to her. "YOU GOT ME A PUPPY!?"

Beca nods as she watches Cassidy cuddle the new Labrador in her arms. Chloe sends her a concerned look to which Beca just smiles sheepishly at.

Chloe stands up as Cassidy sets the puppy down and starts playing with him, walking over to Beca.

"Babe, I can't take a puppy home. Claire's allergic to them." Chloe whispers, trying not to disappoint Cassidy by letting her hear.

"I thought about that." Beca confirms. "Well, Aubrey thought about that. But maybe, it won't be such a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Beca, allergies are no joke. I don't want to kill my big sis-" Chloe starts to rant before she's cut off by Beca's lips.

As they kiss, Beca pulls a small jewelry box out the waistband of her pajama pants. She lifts her hand up between herself and Chloe, pulling away from the kiss. Chloe looks down and sees the box, gasping as she slowly takes it from Beca's hands.

"What's this? I thought we said one gift per person, Cassidy not included." Chloe says as she runs her thumb over it.

"Well, uh... this is kind of a present for all of us." Beca stutters, trying not to give away what was inside of the box.

"For all of us?"

"Just open it, babe." Beca smiles as Chloe rolls her eyes and opens the box. Inside, she sees a key attached to a silver necklace.

"A key?" Chloe raises an eyebrow as she lifts the necklace and key out of the box. As she examines it, she's failed to realize that Beca's kneeling on one knee looking at her. A low cough from Beca's threat catches her attention and Chloe gasps loudly, a hand over her heart.

"Uh, so no. This isn't an engagement proposal and I don't know why I knelt for it... but uh, Chloe, I love you and I know that it may be too much, too soon... but I just figured it was worth a shot and-" Beca rambles, trying to ask the question that would change everything for them, that would help them grow as a couple and family. "Uhm, well... I was wondering if you and Cassidy would move in with me?"

* * *

 _"And how do you feel about your relationship with Beca?" Dr. Haspel asks Chloe as they sit in her office. Since their first couples therapy session, Beca and Chloe had gone back multiple times just to make sure they stayed stable and on the right path. Beca had gone to see Dr. Haspel separately and Chloe decided it'd be a good idea for her to do the same. They would reconvene together after each individual session and Dr. Haspel agreed to use their responses from their sessions to help the couple move past anything they might have missed in couples therapy._

 _"I love it, I really do. Sometimes, even more so now, I forget that we ever broke up. It feels like we've been together for a lifetime." Chloe admits, smiling widely as she stares at the ground. "Cassidy and I spend almost every waking moment with her, as much time as we can."_

 _"Do you stay with her overnight?"_

 _"More often than not. My sister complains that I'm hardly home." Chloe shrugs. "But waking up next to Beca is what I want for the rest of my life."_

 _"So you see this relationship as long term?" Dr. Haspel asks and Chloe knows not to take it out of context. Not to think their therapist is being rude and judging their fast-paced reconciliation. She was genuinely interested in what Chloe thought, and Chloe knew that._

 _"Yes. I couldn't see myself with anyone but Beca. I know it sounds crazy, we've only been together for like four months, but..." Chloe pauses as she fiddles with the necklace around her neck. "I've known for the last 12 years that I love her, that it'll always be her. Even after a decade of being apart, it's always been Beca. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."_

 _"For you to be able to say that, Chloe, after everything you've felt toward her, means that you have grown exponentially." Dr. Haspel smiles. "You and Beca have a love so strong, I don't see anything breaking it apart."_

* * *

Chloe snaps out of her thoughts when she hears Beca clear her throat once again. "Chlo?"

Chloe looks at Beca who has since stood up and is currently staring at her, waiting for her response. She can spot a hint of concern in Beca's eyes, due to her silence and she knows she needs to speak up now before she accidentally hurts Beca.

"Yes." Chloe breathes out, still in shock that all of this was happening. Her eyes filling with tears as she nods her head. "Yes, of course we'll move in with you."

Chloe throws her arms around Beca's neck and pulls her into a passionate kiss, which as always, was not going unnoticed by their daughter.

"What did I miss?" Cassidy asks as she comes back into the living room after chasing her puppy around the house.

Beca and Chloe pull away and Chloe wipes away her tears as she sniffles, smiling at Cassidy.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"More than okay, sweetheart." Chloe says as she wraps her arms around Cassidy and lifts her off the ground.

"So what did I miss? Why are you crying?" Cassidy repeats as Chloe sets her down.

"Well, Beca just asked a very important question and I said yes."

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?" Cassidy screams, obviously jumping the gun.

"Whoa, no. Not yet." Beca interjects, holding her hands up.

"So? What did you ask then?"

"How about I show you instead?" Beca says coyly. Cassidy nods and Beca grabs her hand and leads them upstairs. She passes her bedroom and continues down the hall to one of the spare bedrooms in the house. She opens the door and moves away to let Cassidy take a look inside.

The walls were painted sky blue (Cassidy's favorite color) and while the furniture was missing due to it being at Chloe's house still, there was one thing in the room that stood out to her. A piano.

"You got me a piano!?" Cassidy yells and Chloe watches her two favorite girls interact. "A puppy and a piano!?"

"That's not all, Cass. This is your room." Beca confirms.

"Where's all the furniture?" Cassidy asks as she looks around the empty room.

"Well, it'll be here as soon as we get your old room packed up."

"Packed up?"

"Your mom and you are moving in." Beca smiles and both she and Chloe cannot help but feel true happiness at Cassidy's expression.

"WE'RE MOVING IN!?" Chloe nods and Cassidy jumps up and down excitedly. "OH MY GOD!"

At the newfound noises, the puppy had run upstairs and immediately sat by Cassidy's side, wagging his tail happily with the family.

"Did you hear that Zeus!? We're going to be a real family!" Cassidy exclaims happily as she drops to the ground to pet her new dog.

Beca and Chloe smile at each other before they both look down at their daughter playing with her puppy. Beca grabs a hold of Chloe's hand and gives it a tight squeeze, a loving and reassuring reminder that they regardless of the past, they would always be okay.

And both of them couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Merry Christmas! I just had to write a Christmas chapter! And I didn't want to wait so you got a little bit of a time jump. Now we get all of the Beca-Cassidy (Bassidy) moments AND Bechloe moments because they're going to be together all the time.


	20. Most Likely To Move Forward

**A/N:** I know, I know. I disappeared for 6 months. I kind of do that when life gets really busy and stressful. I apologize. But I do however, want to finish this story. I just don't know how often updates will be. So please, try not to lose faith in me on this! I will finish this, regardless of how long it takes.

SO ENJOY!

* * *

Beca's morning starts with an empty bed and the sound of Zeus whining and howling from downstairs. She groans loudly as she grabs her hearing aid and her phone, seeing that she had slept into the afternoon and that it was already 12:35. She remembers, slightly, Chloe getting up for work and Cassidy saying goodbye from somewhere in the room.

Beca stretches as she gets out of bed to go figure out why their dog was whining, only to find him staring at the dog door Beca had installed. He's pawing at it, the flap moving back and forth, scaring him. He whines again, barking at the flap as it comes near him.

"Ugh, really?" Beca sighs as she holds the dog door open for him. "I put this in here so you can go out by yourself."

Zeus just stares at the open dog door and trots towards it. He sticks his head out before barking and scurrying backwards when he spots the flap Beca's holding up.

"Are you seriously scared of the plastic?" Beca asks as she lets the flap go, Zeus jumping in her lap and rubbing up against the small brunette. Beca rolls her eyes and sets him on the ground. She sticks her hand through the dog door and then retracts it. "See? Nothing bad. Just go outside."

But Zeus doesn't, he just barks. Beca groans as she lays down on the ground in front of the dog door. She was determined to train this dog to use the dog door before she went back to working full time. Beca shimmies on the ground and sticks her head through the dog door before attempting to get her shoulders through. She manages to get halfway out when her elbows get stuck behind her back.

"Seriously?" Beca whines as she tries to push herself backwards, but she's actually pretty stuck. "This is not how I wanted to spend my day."

The sliding glass door opens and Beca looks up to see Chloe, laughing as she looks down at Beca. "And how did you want to spend your day, babe?"

Beca grows red from embarrassment, though she's not sure why. It's Chloe and Chloe's been there through most of her embarrassing moments. Getting stuck in a dog door was low on that list. Then again, getting stuck in a dog door while still in your boxers and a t-shirt was still pretty bad.

"I wanted to spend it catching up on things before going back to work, not getting stuck in this stupid thing because the dog is scared of it."

Chloe kneels down next to Beca, examining how her girlfriend was stuck before pushing on Beca's shoulders, sending the brunette backwards through the dog door. Beca groans in pain as she rubs her arms, Chloe re-entering their house. "I guess you're not as small anymore." She jokes and Beca frowns.

"It's not my fault! Zeus is scared of everything but I don't want to go back to work without him housebroken and potty trained!"

"He's a puppy, Beca. You need to coerce him with treats and stuff." Chloe shrugs as Beca stands up, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah." Beca rolls her eyes. "What are you doing home, anyway? I thought you weren't going to be back until after school?"

"Mmm, we had a half day. I told you this morning but you were pretty tired so you just groaned, buried your head in the pillow, and randomly waved towards the TV thinking it was Cassidy." Chloe stifles a laugh.

"Well it's not my fault I was up until 2 am because the dog decided to run away every time I told him to come inside. He's stubborn!" Beca whines.

"He's a puppy." Chloe shrugs. "How long is catching up for work going to take you?"

Beca raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Not sure, why?"

Chloe just shakes her head, inching closer to the short brunette, her hands pressed firmly against Beca's chest. "Because this is the first time we've been alone for awhile..."

Beca bites her lower lip as Chloe leans forward and presses her lips against her neck. "And I've missed you."

Beca can feel the arousal shoot straight towards her member, the blood rushing down to her groin rather quickly. "Oh. Like now?" Beca gulps as she feels Chloe's hand trail down her chest to rest right above her hipbone.

"We have two hours before we have to get Cassidy." Chloe whispers into Beca's ear as her lips ghost over it, and that was all Beca needed. She presses her body against Chloe's, holding onto her girlfriend's waist tightly as she attacks Chloe's lip with kisses. Chloe, slightly taken aback by Beca's sudden boldness, stumbles back a bit before feeling Beca's hands under her thighs, lifting her off of the ground.

Beca carefully, but hastily carries Chloe up the stairs and into their bedroom, laying her on the bed before reconnecting their lips. They break apart momentarily as Beca undos Chloe's pants button, dragging the zipper down before slowly pulling them off of sun-kissed legs. Chloe throws her shirt over her head before grabbing Beca by the back of her neck and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Beca can feel the arousal grow more intensely as Chloe's hands roam around her body. She groans loudly as her now hardened member press against Chloe's clothed center.

Chloe's hip buck up and Beca wastes no time with throwing her own shirt over her head while Chloe unclasps her bra and lets it slide off of her torso. Beca stares, focusing on Chloe's body as she hooks her fingers into the sides of Chloe's underwear, dragging them painfully slow down her legs. Once Chloe is completely naked, Beca admires her girlfriend while she sits on her knees in between her legs, looking down at the woman she has been in love with for over a decade. Her fingers find Chloe's stomach, gently tracing over the scar from Chloe's c-section as Chloe's icy blues stare deeply into Beca's stormy ones.

Beca's hand moves further south, tracing the outline of Chloe's hip bones before she draws lines on the inside of Chloe's thighs. Chloe lets out a small moan as Beca leans forward and starts peppering her body with kisses, moving closer and closer to her throbbing core. She can feel Beca push her legs open wide as she gently places a kiss on the small bundle of nerves, causing Chloe to buck her hips up at the sensation.

Chloe grips onto the sheets tightly as Beca's tongue presses flat against her clit before moving in circles around it, Beca's fingers trailing back up the inside of her thighs. She feels Beca insert two fingers into her and she moans loudly as Beca starts thrusting her digits in and out of Chloe, all while her tongue works miracles on her clit.

One of her hands finds itself tangled in Beca's brown hair, gently pushing her head as close as possible to her most sensitive spot. She can feel Beca's fingers curl every time they're as deep as they can go and Chloe knows she's close. Beca knows, too. She can sense it in the way that Chloe's walls tighten around her fingers with every thrust. Beca's mouth leaves Chloe and Beca slowly makes her way back up Chloe's body while her fingers still work their magic. She watches as Chloe turns her head from side to side, her moans like music in Beca's ears.

Beca can tell Chloe's holding back and she leans her lips to press against the shell of Chloe's ear. "It's okay to let go." Beca whispers, her hot breath sending shudders through Chloe's body as her walls clench tightly around Beca's fingers, her orgasm riding through her like a tidal wave. Chloe breathes out a loud, satisfied moan as she rolls her head back and lets her body come down from its high.

"Holy fuck." Chloe says breathlessly as she tries to regain her composure. She opens her eyes to see Beca hovering over her with a dorky smile on her face.

"You're so beautiful." Beca whispers as she continues hovering over her girlfriend. She uses her left arm to support her while her right hand caresses Chloe's cheek.

"You're biased." Chloe jokes as she pulls Beca down and connects their lip. Chloe can feel Beca's member pressing against her through her boxers and the ache and want in her center is becoming all too much to bear. Chloe moves her hand between their body and dips it into Beca's boxers, feeling her girlfriend moan against her lips as she wraps her hand around Beca's shaft. She starts a slow, steady pace, stroking Beca up and down, over and under.

"Shit, Chloe." Beca mumbles against her girlfriends lips as she pushes her hips down, practically fucking Chloe's hand. "That feels- ah- so amazing."

Chloe pulls away from Beca and smiles, watching as Beca's eyes tighten shut as she continues stroking Beca's member. She hears Beca whimper as she halts her movement, Beca cracking an eye open to figure out why she'd stop.

"Why'd you stop?" Beca breathes out heavily, seriously confused on what was going on. Chloe just smirks as she removes her hand from Beca's boxers, firmly gripping her waist and flipping them over so that she straddled the brunette's thighs. She instantly reaches for the waistband of Beca's boxers, stretching it out so she can remove the article of clothing from Beca. She watches intently as Beca's erect cock stands at full attention from under the material and starts to slowly remove the boxers.

Beca's member springs free from its confinement and Chloe's hand is once again wrapped around it again. She scoots up on Beca's thighs until her center is practically hovering over Beca's well endowed body part. She grabs the shaft and drags the head of Beca's penis through her wet folds, moaning at the warmth and sensation.

"Fu- wait, Chlo." Beca interrupts and Chloe stops her movements. "Shouldn't we like... use protection?"

Beca voice is so small and Chloe can tell she's worried. Because they don't have sex often, but when they do, they take all of the safety precautions. She can understand Beca's hesitation, especially after the last time they had sex without a condom. She knew her birth control wasn't 100% effective, but she doesn't seem to care. She wanted to feel Beca, all of Beca, regardless of the risks.

"Do you want to?" Chloe asks.

Beca bites her lip because no, she really didn't want to. But she knows what could happen if they don't use a condom and she's not sure if Chloe wants another kid now, let alone ever.

"I mean, no... but..." Beca pauses, searching for an answer in Chloe's eyes. "What if you get pregnant?"

"Then we'll be parents-to-be." Chloe admits, silently reassuring Beca that no matter what happens, she's on her side. And Chloe's thought about it, thought about having at least one more kid with Beca. And she knows the window of time for wanting to have that kid was small. She was, after all, almost 30. Beca just stays silent and Chloe knows exactly what is on her mind. "I know what you're thinking. And I'm just going to say that no, I don't think it's too soon. Nothing we've ever done has been planned over a prolonged period of time. You and me, we just are, Becs. We move at a slightly faster pace than most people, but I'd never want to do it with anyone but you."

"Okay." Beca says, smiling at her girlfriend. "If it happens, then we'll spend the next 9 months preparing ourselves and making sure we are ready to be the best parents ever, right?"

"Right." Chloe breathes out, leaning down to capture Beca's lips again. She pulls away far too soon for Beca's liking, however, but Chloe has other plans. She positions the head of Beca's member at her entrance and slowly starts to sink down on it. Beca moans loudly as she watches herself disappear in Chloe's center, her hands finding Chloe's hips. Chloe lifts her hips back up before slamming down on Beca's cock, Beca's hips bucking up to meet Chloe every time she ground her hips down, burying herself deep within in her girlfriend.

Beca watches as her girlfriend rides her, a sight she'll definitely never forget. She focuses on how her member glistens with all of Chloe's juices mixed with her own every time she draws back, or how Chloe's perfectly round breasts bounce with every thrust. It's absolutely breathtaking and Beca can't help but fall further in love with the beautiful redhead. Chloe's pace starts to slow down tortuously and Beca takes this opportunity to flip them over, her member still buried inside of Chloe's core. Chloe gasps as she feels Beca roughly thrust into her, the sound of their skin slapping against each other bouncing off the walls.

"Oh- god." Chloe barely stutters out as Beca continues pounding into her girlfriend. Chloe wraps her legs around Beca's waist, allowing Beca's cock to go even deeper than before. "Shit, Becs. I'm- I'm close."

"No, wait." Beca replies, breathing heavily with every thrust. "I want to cum with you."

And Chloe has to do everything in her power to not let her orgasm peak just yet. Because hearing those words fall from Beca's mouth for the first time ever completely aroused her. Beca can feel her stomach start to tighten and she knows that she's going to cum any moment now. She thrusts harder and faster in and out of Chloe, feeling her walls tighten around her member, an orgasm rushing through Chloe. Beca instantly loses it and cums hard, collapsing on top of her girlfriend.

"Holy fucking shit." Beca says, completely out of breath. "That was-"

"Amazing."

* * *

"So, Cass-" Beca starts out as she drives her daughter home from school. After she and Chloe had sex more than a few times, Beca offered to pick their daughter up so Chloe could rest. "Your birthday's coming up soon."

"Yeah." Cassidy agrees. "So?"

"Anything you may, you know, want?" Beca asks.

Cassidy looks at Beca and shrugs. "I don't know. I mean, I got you and mom. We all live together. There's not much more a kid like me could want."

"Oh, come on. There's gotta be something." Beca presses.

"Well... it'd be cool to have like a brother or sister." Cassidy states bluntly. "But other than that, I got all I need."

"Cass, we can't just make a child appear out of nowhere." Beca chuckles.

"Yeah, but you could make one, duh!" Cassidy rolls her eyes and Beca's eyes widen at the comment. Her daughter wasn't even ten yet and she was already learning about sex.

"Oh, uhm..." Beca stutters. "Yeah, we could. I mean..."

"Why are you acting funny? It's not like I don't know where kids come from." Cassidy says. "I mean, mom told me when she thought she was pregnant before, remember?"

"Right." Beca nods as they pull into their driveway. "But besides a brother or sister, there's nothing else you want?"

"Not really."

"Because like I can't promise you that your mom will get pregnant before your birthday." Beca admits.

"Well, why not?"

"Uh- well. I don't mean to sound so disappointing, Cass. But there's like a whole science behind it where like, it has to be the right time for your mom's body or it most likely won't happen." Beca feels embarrassed as she tries to explain how the ovulation process works to her daughter as vaguely as possible. Beca wasn't good when it came to sex talks, or sex related things in general. "Like- okay... first of all, your mom's still on birth control. And if she wasn't, then like- her body would have to be in a certain stage where a baby could be made?"

"Yeah, her ovulation process." Cassidy says nonchalantly as they walk into the house.

"How-? What?"

"You forget that I'm a grade ahead of everyone. That and I mean, Aunt Stacie tells me everything." Cassidy shrugs, setting her backpack down and sitting on the floor to play with Zeus.

"My 9 year old daughter is really like 14, oh my god. You're supposed to be innocent!" Beca groans.

"I am innocent!" Cassidy exclaims loudly, causing Zeus to howl. "Mom, just because I know about these things doesn't mean I'm doing them. In all honesty, mom being a teenage mother has kind of scared me away from wanting to know what any of that's like."

"Oh thank god." Beca sighs in relief. "Keep it that way, please. And can we also get back to birthday gifts?"

"I will." Cassidy smiles. "And seriously, mom? I don't really need anything for my birthday. I have a basketball court, a soccer field, all the instruments I could think of, and a dog. I get to live with both of my parents and they're happy and in love. I don't need anything else."

"Okay, okay." Beca backs down. "Forget I asked."

"Forget you asked what, babe?" Chloe asks as she enters the living room in her old plaid shirt that Beca had confiscated years prior and boy shorts. Beca's jaw practically drops, but she holds it together.

"What Cassidy wanted for her birthday." Beca nods towards their daughter.

"Oh, yeah. You're not going to get anything out of her. I asked her a few days ago." Chloe chuckles, grabbing onto Beca's arm and leaning into her.

"Did you just wake up?" Cassidy questions as she looks at her mom who still had literally had sex hair and was obviously not dressed in her normal clothing.

"Oh, totes, Cass. I took a nap after work." Chloe averts her eyes and changes the subject. "So, birthday! I know you don't want anything, but can we at least throw you a party?"

"I gueeessss." Cassidy draws out. "But don't make a huge deal out of it? I'm just turning 10, it's nothing huge."

"Cassidy, you may never want to tell your mom, head of the yearbook committee in high school, to not go full out. Because she will, regardless." Beca jokes and Chloe playfully slaps her arm. "What? I'm just being honest."

"Beca has a point. You do go crazy when it comes to parties." Cassidy says and Chloe scoffs.

"Not fair! Why are you ganging up on me?"

"Because we love you, mom." Cassidy answers, getting off of the floor and telling Zeus to follow her. "I got homework, though... so, see you at dinner?"

"Yeah, okay, Cass." Beca smiles as they watch Cassidy grab her backpack and head upstairs. She then returns her attention to Chloe. "You know what she wanted for her birthday?"

"She actually told you she wanted something?" Chloe whines. "She literally told me nothing."

"She said she wants a brother or sister." Beca replies. "And I told her not to be disappointed if it didn't happen."

"Oh, wow!" Chloe exclaims. "That's... an interesting thing to ask for."

"Yeah, and I mean, nearly impossible right? Like with you on birth control and everything...?"

"Pretty much. Well, it's possible, birth control isn't 100%, but there's like a 5% chance of that actually happening." Chloe shrugs. "Do you... want another kid?"

"Chlo, I told you earlier that if it does happen, that we'd be ready for it." Beca says.

"But do you want it, is the question I'm asking." Chloe reiterates.

"Remember when we saw Dr. Haspel? After your pregnancy scare?"

"Yeah?" Chloe looks at Beca confused.

"Do you remember what I said when she asked how I felt about the results?" Beca asks and Chloe shrugs. "I said that I was relieved at the time, but sad. Because five months ago, we weren't ready for this. But I meant it when I said I want to be able to experience having a kid with you and watching them grow up from day one. So yes, I want another kid with you, Chloe. Whenever that time may be. Whenever you want to start trying."

"You really mean that?" Chloe asks, and she not saying it because she's scared Beca will revert to her old ways and realize she's not ready. She's saying it because it feels like a dream. And she wants to make sure she's not imagining it all.

"Of course I mean it, babe. I love you, I love our family. And I'd want nothing more than to keep growing and building things with you." Beca smiles before leaning in and kissing Chloe. "And no amount of time is going to dictate when we decide we're ready for something. I don't care if we only got back together five months ago. You're my forever, Chloe."

"You're my forever, too." Chloe smiles widely, tears of happiness filling her eyes. "So, if we wanted to start trying for a baby soon-?"

"I'd say, let's fucking do it."

* * *

 **A/N #2:** They're getting places. And I may be dropping mad hints of where this story might end... or am I?


End file.
